Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Naruto/Digimon Xover. A story of nine young ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and an event that will change their lives forever. Can they band together and over come an evil that threatens their world with destruction?
1. Enter the Lion

AN  
"Blah"- normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

OK, just a little thing I want to get out of the way before the story starts. For those of you who aren't familiar with my other work, I write a Digimon/YuGiOh GX fic entitled _Heart of the Warrior_, it's my most popular second only to Lost Son of Konoha. A While back I read some of the different works by inu-yusukekaiba102 I don't read his stuff very often any more for 5 reasons

1) He hasn't had an original in ages, I swear I read the same chapter word for word in three different stories.  
2) Constant spelling grammar errors which makes his stuff difficult.  
3) His characterization or rather lack of it sucks. His depiction Sasuke is totally wrong and he's made Naruto even stupider then he is in either the anime or the manga.  
4) The totally random characters that show up. Don't get me wrong I love Naruto BLEACH YuGiOh Digimon Beyblade and FMA, their some of my favorite anime but the way characters from these and others just seem to just show up for no real reason is mind fucking.  
5) Yu Yu Hakusho sucks.  
Anyway despite this I was inspired and considered of maybe doing my own take on his idea however unlike him I didn't just want it to seem totally random.

Uh, well enough of my rant here's my fic. It it works it works, if it doesn't then you won't see it ever again. Also if you don't like this please tell why you don't like it in a semi-polite way don't go writing things along the lines of 'This is st your a fg idiot'. That kind of thing gets you nowhere you'll only be ignored and if done repeatedly you'll eventually reported and kicked off the sight.

Anyway enough of that, here it is, and let the die land where they may.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontire

Chapter 1: Enter the Lion  
It was just your typical day in Konoha as the sun shown down upon the earth from its stop in the sky. Bird sang, the local wildlife either foraged for their next meal or were curled up in their nests/holes/burrows/dens/etc sleeping until darkness feel once more so they could come out and begin their search for food, and the people of the leaf village went about their business of the day.

In a class room of the ninja academy Iruka was lecturing his students about the importance of the Henge technique.

In one of the towns many café's Kurenai Yuuhi sweat dropped as she watching her friend, Anko Mitarashi, practically inhale dango at the same rate that a certain blond haired kid did with ramen. Letting out a sigh the Genjutsu mistress shook her head and lifted her teacup to her lips.

In one of the villages training grounds Asuma Sarutobi was throwing kunai with his shaking hands at a target trying to hit the bulls-eye, not to mention get his mind off other things. Resting on top of the post was a packet of cigarettes and his lighter, normally the man went almost nowhere without one of those heavenly cancer sticks between his lips however Kurenai had told him last night that if he could go one day without a cigarette she would do something…special for him. It had now been four hours since he woke up and withdrawal symptoms were a bitch.

In another part of the village Maito Gai and his team Neji Hyuuga Tenten and Rock Lee had gathered outside the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, the group had returned from a successful mission each one of them filled with pride of a job well done, that and a large wad of cash between them, and so to celebrate Gai had decided to treat his team to breakfast (which would be followed by a session of the most gut wrenching, fear inspiring tortures know to man: aka Gai's training schedule).

Meanwhile sitting on a nearby roof Hatake Kakashi was flicking through his infamous copy of Konoha's best selling book, Icha Icha Paradise, every so often giggling perversely.

And finally seated in his office the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi was trying to ignite the large stack of paper work on his desk with his mind. Yes it was just another typical day in the life of Konoha.

Although something would happen which certainly didn't happen everyday and it would begin right now. The peace that everyone had been enjoying was instantly shattered by the cries of "Hey get back here you little brat."

"Ha ha, come and catch me you bunch of dickless losers." Something dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the jacket of with was tied round his waist, a black shirt with an orange Konoha symbol and a pair of blue shinobi sandals on his feet and carrying 2 buckets of paint in his left hand jumped from one rooftop the next followed by several men dressed in back outfits with a green vest thrown over the top.

Yes our hero has arrived, meet Naruto Uzumaki. He had just pulled off his latest prank, graffitiing the heads on the Hokage Mountain and was now being chased by group of Chuunin. He'd been on the run for the last ten minutes and still the people chasing him hadn't been able to catch up

'_As fun as this all is, I'd better end this. I am getting a little tired of it.'_The blond sped up and hid in front of a wall by blending into it. A few Chunnins ran past his hiding place and he started laughing to himself, before someone else who did the same appeared behind him.

"Oh, ah hi I...ruka...sensei!" Naruto said to the man behind him, a nervous smile on his face

"Naruto, after class you're cleaning up the Hokage's faces!" Iruka stated in a stern voice. Then to make sure Naruto couldn't get away, he tied him up in ropes.

Uzumaki Naruto was dragged along the hard cemented ground that day to class. Upon arriving at the class room, everyone laughed at the misfortune of Uzumaki Naruto, other than Sasuke who muttered the word 'idiot' under his breath, and Shino who remained silent, his face portraying no emotion at all, his sun glasses just reflected the light of the sun coming in through the academy's classroom's windows, but his bugs were acting weird.

"Class, thanks to Naruto here we're going to be reviewing the Henge technique." Everyone groaned, once again, except Sasuke and Shino. Everyone queued up, before long it was Sakura's turn.

"Henge!" Her chakra flowed around her momentarily before in a poof of smoke she turned into an exact duplicate of Iruka.

"Very good, next!" Iruka yelled, a poof of smoke later Sakura was back as Sakura, with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" She asked the raven haired Uchiha survivor, he merely ignored her and stepped forward, performed a single hand sealed and changed into Iruka.

"Very good! Next!" It was Naruto's turn now. A girl wearing a purple top and bandages as pants was behind him, she had blond hair held in a high ponytail.

Naruto walked forward and heard the girl behind him. "This is all your fault." She stated.

Naruto stood in thought for a minute, something just occurred to him. "Say Iruka-sensei, do we have to change into you or can it be anything?"

"It can be anything you like just as long as you can pull it off." Iruka replied.

Just then an evil looking smile appeared on Naruto's face, he formed the same seal as everyone else and his own chakra formed a circle around him, with 2 streaks flowing freely in the air. "Henge!"

Smoke rose around Naruto and when it cleared, there was a girl with decent sized breasts and two pony tails, with the same eyes and whisker marks as Naruto. She wore nothing but had small clouds conveniently covering the private parts, leaving little to the imagination.

"Hello Iruka-kun..." She purred at him then blew him a kiss. Blood spurted out of his nose in twin geysers, sending him flying into the back of the wall.

Naruto changed back and began laughing his head off "Dude the look on your face, it was priceless."

"You idiot Naruto, your always pulling stunts like this." Ino growled, she then turned her attention to Sasuke and let out a sigh "You don't see Sasuke-kun doing that or defacing the Hokage monument."

"Youdon'tseeSasuke-kundoingthatordefacingtheHokagemonument." Naruto snorted mimicing the girls words in a nasal sounding voice "That's because Sasuke's a pussy."

That got the Uchiha's attention as well as everyone else in the class "What?" he said trying to sound calm and collected and failed miserably

"You heard me captain Emo." Naruto said sternly "You wouldn't dare do the things I do not because your mature or anything it because you haven't got the balls to do it."

"You dobe, anyone could pull off some stupid prank. I could probably do it much better then you could." Sasuke retorted which earned a outburst of support from his fan base

"Oh yeah, well go on and prove it. I dare ya." Naruto taunted.

Although not one of the brightest kid in the village Naruto could certainly think on his feet when he had to it was what made him such a successful prankster, and right now he had Mr Sunshine right where he wanted him.

Saskuke scoffed "Yeah like I would lower myself to level of the village clown."

Naruto smirked _'Bingo.'_ "Just as I thought, no balls."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in anger and Naruto's smirk grew wider, however Sasuke composed himself a small smile appeared on his face as he sat down "Your good Uzumaki, you almost had me for a second. But against an Uchiha almost doesn't cut it I'm afraid."

'_Crud.'_Naruto grimaced, just then the sound of someone running caught the blonde's attention and looking round saw Ino and Sakura from either side of him

"You idiot, how dare you try and make a fool of Sasuke-kun…" they both cry out as the charged towards him.

What happened next no one believed and it would the topic of gossip for the rest of the day. Naruto ducked of the way of the aspiring kunoichi who ran into one another, their lips firmly pressed together.

The whole class stared at this several members forming not so innocent ideas in their heads, it was also the point that Iruka decided to wake up and upon seeing Sakura and Ino's lip lock passed out once again.

Both girls stood their wide eyes in shock, they stayed like that for a full thirty seconds before they separated and turned away from one another a heavy blush spread across their faces

"Ok, we never speak of this, it never happened. Deal?" Sakura said

"Deal." Ino replied.

The two of them quickly made their way back to their seats trying to look as if nothing had happened, however one thought did pass through both their minds _'She's not a bad kisser.'_

An alarm went off in a small apartment. Naruto groaned and threw it against the wall, breaking it in the process. He rolled out his bed and hit the floor with a thud. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he realized what day it was. It was the graduation day, this time he would do it he would pass and become a Genin. Getting up off the floor he walked over to where he'd dumped his orange jump suit.

He then reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a strange looking devise. It was a black and orange rectangular object with four orange buttons. He'd had it for as long as he could remember but he had no idea what it was or what it was for, he'd asked both Iruka and the old man but even they had no idea either. He continued to stare at the devise, he had no idea what it was or what it was for but somehow he knew it was important.

After putting it back in his jacket he then made his bed and put his clothes on it then headed to his small bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

Soon enough he found himself outside the room where he took classes along with everyone else, _'Ok Naruto this is it. This time you're going to do it, you are going to pass. Dattebayo.'_

Steeling himself he opened the door and entered the classroom to see it buzzing with excitement, everyone but Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino talking about how once they were ninja, they'd be able to get all the chicks' attention/Sasuke's love. No one really looked at him as he entered, he did catch a quick glimpse of Hinata throwing him a quick glance before quickly looking away her face flushed

'_Weirdo.'_Naruto though as he sat down next to Sasuke

"Dobe." The raven haired Uchiha grunted

"Teme." The blond replied.

The two of them sat there in silence for several minutes before something loud from outside in the corridor "OUT OF THE WAY INO PIG, SASUKE IS ALL MINE." "NO WAY FOREHEAD GIRL."

It was then Sakura and Ino burst into the room making a beeline to where Naruto and Sasuke

"Hi Sakura, Ino." The blond greeted the pair

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN." Was his reply both girls made to grab the blond Uzumaki so they could throw him out of the seat

"Leave him alone. I'd rather sit next to the dobe as I find him slightly less irritating then either of you." Sasuke stated in a 'matter o fact' tone, both girls stared at the last Uchiha how glanced at them giving them both a cold stare "Now listen up because I'm only saying this once. I don't like you, either of you. I can't stand you. The two of you are nothing but two annoying loud and weak little girls. And to be honest I'd rather date the dobe here then either of you it would surprise me if he were a better kisser then either of you as well. Now get lost and don't bother me."

The two o them stared at the boy in disbelief, sure had said other things to them but never like this. And never had he compared them two of them to Naruto. The two of them then slinked off quietly to an empty desk on the opposite side of them room whilst Naruto stared at Sasuke feeling a mixture of being disgusted and disturbed.

"Wasn't that maybe just a little harsh. The two of them seem pretty upset now." He said as he began edging his was away from Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted "Like I care. Besides they'll probably be back pestering me soon enough."

Before anything else could be said Iruka arrived.

"Okay class, settle down. I know that you're excited because it's the day for the Genin exams but you're going to need to focus 100 percent." He spoke announced in a loud and clear voice, in order that he was heard by everyone, including a sleeping Shikamaru.

"This year we begin with the Bunshin no jutsu exam, Ino Yamanaka your up first." Iruka said calmly. Ino rose from her seat composing herself and walked to the front of the room where she then followed Iruka into a back room.

Ino came out shortly after with a happy expression on her face, those sapphire orbs of hers gleamed with pride of her achievement.

Naruto sat paitently as several more names were called and they all had the same look as Ino as they carried a piece of cloth that was folded and on the top was a metal plate with the symbol of the Leaf Village.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called through the room. Naruto got up and hopped over the desk with a smile on his face and a look of determination in his eyes.

"You are to perform the Bunshin no jutsu in front of me and Mizuki to become a Genin." Iruka explained. Naruto nodded and formed his hands into a ram seal. His chakra flew chaotically around him as he gathered his chakra from the jutsu.

"BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. 2 poofs of smoke appeared next to Naruto and when they cleared, a sick looking copy of Naruto was laid down on the ground, and another sickly looking clone of him was holding his stomach, looking ready to puke.

"You fail." Iruka said nonchalantly.

"He created 2 clones Iruka and it's clear he wants to become a ninja, why don't we just let him pass?"

Iruka shook his head."No Mizuki, everyone else created 3 perfect clones whilst he made 2 clones that will probably get him killed on the battle field."

Outside Naruto sat on a swing rocking gently as he watched the others members of his class who had all achieved the rank of Genin, all of them being greeted by their families telling them all how proud of them being told how things along the lines of 'Were so proud of you' 'I knew you could do it' and 'I wish your grandfather/father/etc could see you now.'

Hearing this almost brought Naruto to tears, it just reminded him that no matter what he achieved in life even if he did become Hokage he would never know the feeling of a mother's embrace or receive the benefits of a father's guidance.

Just then something behind him caught his attention and looking round saw the white haired Chunnin, Mizuki, standing there. "Naruto, I need to talk to you, follow me."

A little unsure but then he heard some women talking about how it was good that he'd failed, Naruto quickly got to his feet and followed the white haired man.

Soon the pair found themselves sitting on a rooftop watching as the sun began it final leg of its journey across the sky"I bet you're thinking that Iruka failed you because he doesn't like you aren't you?"

Naruto nodded as the idea did seem pretty plausible to him which only made him more depressed, he really thought that Iruka believed in him, seems he was wrong.

"Don't take it so personally, he's just looking out for you, he doesn't want you to go out and get yourself killed.You see Iruka sees lot of himself in you." Mizuki explained "You both having been pranksters, seeking attention and you both being orphans. He wants you to be the best but you can't do that if he goes easy on you."

Naruto listened to these words, hearing how he and Iruka so much alike. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the grin that was spreading across Mizuki's face.

"Y'know if you wanted me too I could help you graduate, there is one other way to become a Genin. But its...not with out risk. Actually forget it, its too difficult and dangerous so forget I said anything."

Naruto's ears pricked up at these words "What is it, please if you know then please tell me."

Mizuki smirked "Ok then I'll tell you, but this stays between us ok."

He then leaned forward and began whispering in the young boys ear. As soon as he was finished Naruto immediately jumped to his feet and began running towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto ran in and navigated his way through the Hokage's tower, soon stumbling upon a locked room. He then began to pick the lock, a skill that he had picked up in his time as a prankster, where he saw a large scroll. He started walking towards it, the room was dark and the only light there was coming in through the door.

Iruka laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts lingering on his dead last student, Uzumaki Naruto. He felt bad for Naruto failing but he didn't want Naruto to get killed. The life of a shinobi is a harsh one and he didn't think Naruto was ready.

He sighed and thought back to past events that were Naruto related, there was one that stuck out like a sore thumb. The Kyuubi attack. He remembered being grabbed by 2 Chunnin as a kid and being taken away from the battle field, taken away from his mother and father in their final hours.

A knock on the door broke him from his musings. He opened it to see his teaching assistant. "What's wrong Mizuki?" He asked, seeing a look of worry, albeit fake worry, but still a form of worry in Mizuki's eyes.

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the Scroll of Sealing!" Iruka gasped in shock, sure Naruto had done some pretty crazy things in the past but never anything as bad as this, did he? Iruka quickly got into his ninja gear and ran out of the door, deciding to go search for Naruto.

Naruto panted as he sat on the dirty forest ground, the scroll open in front of him. He'd been trying out one of the jutsu's when Iruka dropped in front of him.

"I found you at last." He stated, he quickly looked over Naruto's state. _'He's been... training?'_He thought as he looked at Naruto.

"You found me already? I only had time to learn one technique from the scroll. Once I show you it, you'll let me pass like Mizuki said, right?!" Enthusiasm and excitement colouring every word.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. A noise from a distance in front of him alerted him to danger.

"Naruto! Watch out!" He charged across the grassy ground and pushed Naruto out of the way, whilst bringing his arms in front of him in a defensive manner. Kunai embedded themselves into Iruka's clothing at the arms and legs, trapping him into a tree as they impaled it. Mizuki jumped to the tree across from him.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Iruka's heart beat was high; he was scared for the lives of himself, and Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. "No Naruto! Don't give him the scroll!" Naruto pulled a confused expression Mizuki then began laughing. "I'll show you why you can trust me Naruto. I'll tell you a secret no one else will tell you."

"No Mizuki, you'll be breaking the Sandaime's law!" Iruka yelled, struggling for freedom of movement. Mizuki snarled at him, not caring about the law at all.

"What law?" Naruto asked, what did Iruka Mizuki and the old man know?

"That's right, you don't know because it's a law about you. We're not allowed... To tell you... That you are Kyuubi, the fox demon who attacked 12 years ago! That's why everyone hates you Naruto, to them you're just a monster that should have been strangled when you were still in your crib." Mizuki shouted out for the world to hear, tears fell down Naruto's face as he fell back onto all fours.

"Now die demon fox!" He grabbed one of the two huge shuriken held loosely to his back by rope and spun it with his hand. Iruka used this moment to escape. Mizuki threw it and Naruto's eyes shook with fear. The shuriken reflected what little light there was in the night sky as it flew through the air with a high speed.

Naruto closed his eyes and crawled backwards slowly. A sticky liquid hit his face as he looked up and saw Iruka on all fours above him, the big shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Why? Why Iruka-sensei?" He managed to get out. Iruka looked down at him warmly with teary eyes before coughing out more of his blood.

"Because... We're the same. After my parents died no one had anytime for me, it was if I didn't exist. So I would pull pranks to get attention, I became the class clown and because of that my grades suffered. Naruto trust me I know how you feel, your lonely confused and it hurts inside."

Naruto stared up at the man, his eyes filled with understanding, just then Mizuki began laughing "Don't listen to him Naruto, he just wants the scroll for himself. Deep down he hates you just like everyone else, after all you are responsible for the death of his parents."

Hearing this a confused and scared Naruto got up and started running.

"Wait Naruto!!" Iruka shouted but he got no reply and Naruto seemed to ignore him. Iruka did his best to ignore the excruciating pain and looked around for the scroll, it was gone.

_'Naruto must have taken it...'_He thought before noticing Mizuki jumping off.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" yelled Iruka to Naruto, who was jumping across trees to the left of Mizuki. Naruto just jumped at him and shoulder tackled him to the ground. Iruka just growled as he got up and a poof of smoke revealed him to be Mizuki.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?!" Mizuki yelled, he was clearly frustrated.

Another poof of smoke revealed Naruto to be Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki growled at him."Why do you even try? We both know that he's the same type as me, he'll use the scroll to gain power, just like a demon."

Naruto was listening from behind a nearby tree, hoping to find some sort of sign that he could trust either of the two men.

"You're right; a demon like Kyuubi would do that. But Naruto isn't like that, sure he's clumsy and everyone picks on him for it, but he works hard and helps other people. Naruto is one of my precious students." Iruka exclaimed proudly.

Mizuki didn't seem too pleased and grabbed the remaining large shuriken. "I was going to wait till later to kill you but I guess you'll die now demon lover!"

He started spinning it but before he could do anything else an orange blur charged at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Don't ever hurt my Iruka-sensei!" He stated angrily. Mizuki smirked, this fight would easily be his, he was after all a chunnin and Naruto was but a mere academy student.

Mizuki slammed his knee into Naruto's gut sending him to the ground, the scroll's cord snapping and it open as it hit the ground. Smirking Mizuki pulled a shuriken and threw it at Naruto grazing his cheek, a drop of blood then fell upon a symbol on the page. What happened next no one could have predicted.

The symbol on the page began glowing and from it emerged a large orange egg and the devise in Naruto's pocket began glowing.

Then the egg cracked and from the shell emerged a small orange lion like creature with a pair of wrist guards and another on its head with a flame burning out of it and another on its tail, the creature then opened its eyes

"All right, does it feel good to get out of there." It announced as it began stretching, just then its caught sight of Naruto a smile appearing on its face and it then bounded over to him "Hey there, thanks for releasing my egg from that scroll. You wouldn't believe the amount of time I was cooped up in there."

Naruto stared at the creature in disbelief as it grabbed his hand and began shaking it "Oh yeah that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet have I." the creature said slapping its forehead "The names Coronamon."

"Uh, hi. I…I'm Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto who was convinced that at some point he had been knocked unconscious and this was some dream "Um if you not mind me asking, what are you?"

"Oh me, I'm a digimon." Coronamon replied cheerfully "And since you awakened me, how about from now on you and me be partner's."

Whilst this was going on both Iruka and Mizuki looked on both completely unsure what to make of all this

'_What…what is that creature?'_Iruka wondered.

Mizuki wondering the same thing _'Could it be…another demon?'_

His cold eyes then locked onto Naruto "So you've called in another one, you really are a monster. Not content with massacring the nearly half the village you've called in some little minion so you can finish the job. You vile filthy demon scum."

Coronamon turned his gaze on the man "Shut up! I am no monster and neither is Naruto, for that you will pay."

His fist then became engulfed with flames and he charged towards Mizuki "CoroKnuckle…"

He then leapt up and smashed the man in the face with his flaming fist. The two of them then leapt up into a tree Mizuki trying to hit the orange chibi lion however Coronamon was too quick for him, whilst this was going on Naruto ran over to where Iruka lay "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Iruka replied "Naruto listen to me, you must get out of here. Take the scroll and run to Lord Hokage, Mizuki must not get his hands on it."

Naruto stared at the man before him "But that would mean you and Coronamon…"

"Naruto, just do it." Iruka retorted "This is bigger then me, you and that creature. If Mizuki gets the scroll then a lot of people will be hurt, even die. That can not be allowed to happen."

Meanwhile up in the trees Mizuki was becoming annoyed from Coronamon's speedy moves and fiery fists "That's it, I've had it with you."

He preformed some hand seals "SUITON: TEPPOUDAMA."

Water began gathering in his mouth which he fired at Coronamon in the form of small spheres, several struck the fiery digimon and sent him crashing to the ground

"No, Coronomon…" Naruto cried running over to the small digimon's side leaving the scroll with Iruka, Coronamon groaned as he sat up

"Oh yeah, I'm good." The chibi lion said flashing the blond fox boy a grin "Don't worry, I've taken attacks much stronger then that."

Naruto glared at Mizuki. "You bastard, how could you do this? You hurt Iruka-sensei. You taunted Coronamon. And you used me, all for your own selfish gains. For what you have done, I'll show you no mercy!"

"Like I care what you say you filthy monster, I'll kill you and your little minion in one shot!" Mizuki yelled, trying to strike fear into the heart of Naruto. Naruto continued to glare at him, unaffected by Mizuki's pathetic attempt to scare him.

"Bring it on you traitous scum! Take your best shot and I'll pay you back a thousand fold!" Naruto growled. Naruto's eyes turned red with feral slits and cloud of red chakra appeared around him. He then took out the devise from his pocket and he slammed his other hand onto it.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…

A similar chakra cloud appeared around Coronamon.

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

Coronamon's body then emitted a bright light, then before everyone's eyes he grew much larger into what looked like a red lion with a yellow mane with a large pair of wings on its back. Mizuki looked on in horror "W…what the hell?" Naruto then heard a beeping noise coming from the devise in his hand and looking at the screen saw information appear

Firamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Flame Dive Fira Claw & Fira Bomb

Firamon glared at Mizuki "Foolish human who dares to hurt my partner and the one who is precious to him, you have committed that which is unforgivable."

Flames then began winding its way around his front right leg and claws then pouched at Mizuki "Fira Claw…"

He then slashed at the man knocking him off his feet. Firamon then walked over to the fallen man "And now I'll finish you." The flames on his forehead began burning more intensely "Fira Bo…"

"Firamon wait." Naruto cried out and Firamon stopped

"Why did you stop me, why do you not let me finish this?" the fire lion asked

"Because…I want to do it." Naruto replied and put his hands in a cross seal "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU."

The forest was filled was suddenly filled with dozens of Naruto's all of whom were cracking their knuckles.

"I thought you said you were going to take us out in one shot!" One yelled. "If you won't attack, then we will!" They all charged and Mizuki soiled himself. By the time Naruto was finished, Mizuki looked like he was half death.

Iruka was leaned against his tree staring at his student and the creature he had befriended, his face filled with pride.

"Naruto! Come here!" He yelled and Naruto complied.

"Close your eyes." He did as told once more and closed his eyes.

"You can open them now." In Iruka's hands were his goggles, and Iruka's head lacked its hitae-ate. He started to cry and tackled Iruka.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He repeated tears of joy rolling down his face.

Firamon walked over to the pair and reverted back to Coronamon

"Wow, that was awesome." he said before he jumped up onto Naruto's back "We did great partner." Naruto looked over at the orange chibi lion

"Yeah about that. Why do you keep saying I'm your partner?" Naruto asked

Coronamon then disappeared from view and began rummaging through Naruto's pockets till he pulled out the devise from his pocket

"Well first is that your blood released me from the scroll. But mostly because you have one of these." he said handing it to the blond

"J…just what is this thing anyway?"

"It's a digivise, it's the physical link between us." Coronamon informed him "Its rather simple, you used it just now. I digivolved because you gave the power to do it."

"Digivolved, you mean when you got bigger?"

Coronamon nodded, he then looked up into the sky confused both Naruto and Iruka turned their heads skywards to see what he was staring at.

Up in the sky it appeared there was a crack in the sky and what looked like several shooting stars emerged from it

"Alright, their coming." Coronamon said with a smile on his face

"What do you mean, what's coming?" Iruka asked

"More digimon." Coronamon replied "This is going to be fun."

The shooting stars fell towards the village and then suddenly vanished and reappeared in several different locations. One in the Uchiha district. Two in the Hyuuga compound. One in the house of the Nara's. One in the Yamanaka flower shop. One in an apartment building near the shopping district. And finally one in the Haruno house.

Whilst this was going on Naruto Coronamon and Iruka watched from their spot in the forest. Iruka then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Well come on, we need to report this to lord Hokage." A devious smile appeared on his face "Then afterwards what you two say we grab some ramen."

The two orange clad fighters let out a cheer blissfully unaware of the challenges that lay ahead.

"So, ah, what's ramen?" Coronomon asked

* * *

AN Ok there it is. Yeah it pretty much was just the first episode of the show with slight changes, I'll try and avoid this when I can but if this goes ahead there might be chapters that are slightly altered versions of episodes. As for the others members of this group I'll try and not give them partners that have been used before unless it fits their personality. Well that's about it, leave your comments and tell me In A Polite Way what you think. If you like this or your also either a Digimon or YUGiOh fan or you like crossover stories in general check out Heart of the Warrior.


	2. Rabbit Punch

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blan'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories  
"BLAH"- Jutsu  
**"Blah"**- Kyuubi Inner

* * *

_Naruto_  
Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier

Chapter 2: Rabbit Punch

Naruto couldn't describe it any other way, this was paradise. Surrounding him were mountains and mountains of gods greatest gift to mankind: Ramen.

"_Naruto."_

Looking round Naruto saw the one thing that was a greater sight then all the ramen in the world: Sakura wearing a very small (orange) bikini.

"_Sakura…"_

She walked towards him in a rather sexy manner, seized his head and captured his lips with hers in a extremely passionate and lustful kiss.

"_S…Sakura…"_ He managed to gasp out once the two of them came up of air.

"_Naruto, there's something I need to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."_ The pinkette said in a rather husky tone.

"_What?"_ Naruto asked.

There was a long silence before she opened her mouth to say something.

"_Boing."_

Naruto stared at her in surprise. _"Boing?"_

Just then the ground began shaking the word 'boing' echoing louder and louder. Naruto's eyes shot open and propping himself up on his elbows saw Coronamon jumping up and down on his bed. "Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Bo-ack!"

Naruto grabbed the chibi fire lion by the scruff of his neck and turned him round so they were face to face.

"What in the seven levels of hell are you doing?" Coronamon stared back at him a rather confused look on his furry face.

"Is this a trick question?" Letting out an annoyed grunt Naruto released his furry partner and looked over at the clock on his bed side, it read 6:00 am _'There's a 6:00 am now?'_

"Why were you jumping on my bed, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, its morning. Time for you to get up and feed me." The little monster replied enthusiastically.

Muttering Naruto got out of bed and headed for the fridge opened it and took out one of the many bottles of milk that in contained and drained it. After washing it he placed it on the kitchen counter and headed over to his bathroom, since he was up he might as well get ready for the day. "

Hey wait a second, where's the food?" Coronamon demanded.

"You stupid furball. Do you have any idea what you did?" Naruto replied through the door.

"I was having the best dream ever. There was mountain's of ramen and Sakura was wearing a very small bikini, and you had to go and wake me up just as it was getting to the good part."

Ten minutes later Naruto emerged from his bathroom dressed and ready, his new hitae-ate tied securely to his forehead, his weapons pouch stocked and his new digivice clipped to his belt. He was ready to face the day and any challenges it may bring, the only problem was that the ceremony that would doctor in the new Genin wasn't for several hours. He then headed back over to the kitchen area and filled a pan with water and put it on the stove, next came the one thing he hated the most in the whole world (other than Sasuke): the three minutes it would take the water to boil.

"Is it done yet?" Coronamon asked fifteen seconds after he'd put the water on

"No." Naruto replied.

"How about now?" Coronamon asked ten seconds later.

"Geez, Will you be patient." Narurto said in a strict tone _'I don't believe it, I'm the mature one for a change.'_

"Hey don't snap at me, why if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here acting all high and mighty." Coronamon pouted.

"High and Mighty! Why you, I could have taken that guy by myself without you." Naruto retorted

"Yeah right, you'd be a bloody smear of the ground right now if I hadn't stepped it," Coronamon retorted

"Oh you are so pissing me off." Naruto growled

"Oh yeah and just what are you gonna do about it fox breath?" Coronamon taunted getting into a fighting stance

"Don't push me furball." Naruto retorted. The pair glared at one another, with anime lightning shooting from their eyes. However before their argument to escalate there was a burst of bright light and standing before them was a white cat like creature with blue eyes and wearing yellow gloves with red stripes on its front paws, on her white and blue striped tail was a golden ring with some sort of text on it. Coronomon stared at the creature with both shock and awe

"No way, Gatomon." Naruto shot the orange lion a confused look

"Gatomon?" He then took out his digivise and checked it.

Gatomon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Exalted Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Lightning Kick

The white cat digimon stared at the pair "You two are pathetic, which is why I was sent here to get you in shape."

"Hey." Naruto retorted. "We're doing just fine."

"Don't argue with me kid. I was sent here by Ophanimon to get you and the rest of your new team ready for the upcoming battles." Gatomon said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Naruto looked confused as he said, "Ophanimon?"

"Ophanimon is one of the Three Great Angels, one of the most powerful beings in the Digital World whose duty it is to protect it from evil." Coronamon explained.

"Well if she's as powerful as you say, then why do you need me exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot, it's not just you. Secondly: do not question the motives of Ophanimon," Gatomon then leapt onto the table.

"Anyway, I've come a long way to be here and I'm hungry." Naruto let out a sigh, the water had just come to the boil so he grabbed three cups of instant ramen and poured the water into them and took out three sets of chop sticks and set them on the table before grabbing another bottle of milk from the fridge and poured it into three glasses setting one in front of his new houseguests. They all said a quick 'itadakimasu' then began eating.

"What is this stuff?" Gatomon asked as she eyed her ramen disapprovingly.

"Its ramen. You eat it, it's good." Naruto replied.

Gatomon shot the newly appointed shinobi a disapproving look before digging in.

Naruto sighed as he thought, _'I wonder who else has been dragged into this mess?'_

* * *

In another part of the village Sakura was beginning to stir from her slumber, blinking a few times her eyes fell upon a small white almost rabbit like creature, with seemingly two sets of long ears and covered in crescent moon shaped markings. As it lay next to her, at first glance anyone would have most likely thought it was some sort of stuffed animal, but at second glance they would have noticed its chest rising and falling. Sakura stared at the creature, memories of last night and how they came to meet still fresh in her mind. She was staring up at the night sky, she knew that tomorrow was going to be a big day and she would need her rest but she was just too darn excited. _'I know I'm going to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun, I just know it.'_

Just then she remembered said boys hurtful words to her and Ino from that morning _'I'm sure he didn't mean that, he probably just wanted to concentrate on passing. But once were on the same team, I'll be able to show him just how awesome a ninja I am and then he'll definitely fall in love with me. All my hard work is about to pay off, I mean Sasuke-kun was always going to be the Rookie of the Year so all I had to do was be the middle student and I was sure to be on the same team as him. I don't care who are third member is, that idiot Naruto failed again and as long as it's not Ino-pig nothing will stop me from claiming Sasuke-kun's heart.'_

She almost squealed at the thought; however it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself of this more than anything else. Letting out a contented sigh she looked up at the stars above, it was then she noticed what appeared to be a crack in the sky and from it what looked like several shooting stars emerged from it.

'_What the…'_ She couldn't be sure but it looked as if one of those shooting stars was heading right for her. The orb of light was getting brighter and brighter with each passing second, screw that Sakura now knew that that shooting star or whatever it was heading straight for her. Just then the strange looking orb of light vanished and seemingly reappeared inside her room. Sakura watched in both shock and wondered as it lowered itself onto her desk, then when it touched down the glowing died away revealing two items; one was a rectangular black and red looking devise with four red buttons, the other was a white egg with blue crescent moon patterns on it. Slowly her hand reached out and picked the devise, surveying in turning it over. Just then the egg cracked and from the shell emerged the small rabbit like creature. Just then the pinkette heard a beeping noise coming from the digivise in her hand and looking at the screen saw information appear.

Lunamon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Attacks: Luna Claw, Tear Shoot, Lop Ear Ripple

Just then the creature opened its eyes, its dark pink orbs meeting Sakura's green ones _"Tell me child, are you Sakura Haruno?"_

The creature, that according to the weird thing in her hand was called Lunamon, asked. Sakura didn't say anything, merely nodding in reply.

Lunamon smiled as it said, _"Greeting then, as you're aware I am Lunamon. I have been sent here to fight by your side as your digimon partner."_

The rabbit like creature then went on to tell her all about the digital world and how she's been selected as part of a group to defend both it and her own world from some great evil. At these words Sakura felt a mixture of feelings. On the one hand she was scared out of her mind wondering what in the name of hell made whoever sent this little creature think that she could do anything to help. On the other, the annoying fan girl part, she was quite excited. _'If I do this then Sasuke-kun will definitely fall for me.'_

A few hours later, Lunamon's eyes opened to the gleaming light of the sun.

"Morning." Sakura greeted her.

"Morning." Lunamon replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, your bed's really comfy." Lunamon said sitting up. Just then the sound of a growl was heard, both of them blushed before letting out a giggle.

"Hungry? You stay there; I'll go and grab something from the kitchen. I imagine that now isn't the best time for my parents to meet you just yet." Sakura then slipped out of her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

In another part of town Sasuke was running through some drills. Around him the ground was littered with shuriken and kunai as he prepared himself for the trials he would go through from this day forward, each trial which would bring him one step closer to Itachi. He ran through some hand signs "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU."

Drawing chakra into his chest and quickly exhaling a stream of fire from his mouth which then formed a large fireball.

"Not bad kid, I'll tell ya you got a real knack for destruction." Hearing a voice the Uchiha turned round a saw perched on a tree branch was a small two legged creature with black fur and yellow eyes, wearing a blue cap with bat wings attached to it. He had met the creature last night when an orb of light had appeared in his room, it then changed into two items; one was a rectangular black and blue looking devise with four blue buttons, the other was a black and blue egg which had hatched into this creature. The digivise then displayed what appeared to be data on the creature.

DemiDevimon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Evil Digimon  
Attacks: Demi Dart, Bat Flutter, Evil Whisper

Letting out an indifferent grunt, Sasuke preformed the same hand seals again

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU." In seconds the poor dummy that was receiving the brunt of his attacks was burned to cinders.

"All the same you don't want to overdo it kid, after all even the most blood thirsty killers know not to wear themselves out without good cause." DemiDevimon said a sneer on his face.

Breathing heavily Sasuke glared at the bat as it fluttered off; although he would never give the little furball the satisfaction he knew that he was right. Letting out another grunt he followed the bat creature inside, he would need to recover all the chakra he could, first would come the ceremony (he could care less about that) that would officially grant him and his classmates (and he used that word very loosely) the status of Genin, after that would he begin his career as a shinobi, begin his path of vengeance.

* * *

At the residence of a particular Nara family, Shikamaru lay on his back staring up at the clouds on top of his family's home. Sleeping him was a green amphibious creature with blue markings and a red fin on its back. In his hand was the same digivise that Naruto Sakura and Sasuke had only his was black and green. He'd met this creature and acquired his digivise last night during that strange light show, the devise showing some information on the creature that had claimed Shikamaru's bed as his own.

Betamon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Amphibian Digimon  
Attacks: Electric Shock, Beta Slugger

Betamon then went on to tell him various things, all of which the lazy Nara could sum up in one word "Troublesome."

* * *

In another part of the village, Ino was in her mother's green house, her mother had talked her into helping move some plants from out back into the store before

she headed off to be with her other classmates. There was the sound of singing as she worked and looking round she saw a creature with a green body and a pink head with two yellow leaves attached to a stem sticking out of its head. attached to the piece of fabric around her waist, which the plate of her hitae-ate was also attached to, was the same digivise several members of her class possessed, not that she knew, only hers was black and yellow.

Lalamon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Vegetation Digimon  
Attacks: Seed Blast, Sing a Song, Lala Screw

Exiting the greenhouse she had her way into the kitchen passing the unconscious form of her father who was drooling on the floor. When she and Lalamon had come down that morning her father had freaked out and attacked Lalamon with a kunai, Lalamon had began singing and he immediately fell asleep and according to the bud like creature wouldn't awake up for a while. Ino had quickly taken a liking to the Lalamon after that.

* * *

Shino Aburame stood on the branch of a tree of the forest that his clan's home backed onto. From his vantage point he watched a large four armed blue rhino beetle with a green eyes red horns on its shell and a yellow scarf around its neck which he had met last night. It was at this moment it was hefting large rocks that would be impossible for any single person (unless you were a certain blond haired Sannin) to lift. Underneath his trademark beige coat was a digivise; however his was black and tan.

KoKabuterimon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Insect Digimon  
Attacks: Scoop Slash, Beetle Lariat

Quietly Shino was contemplating the bug's great strength. The Aburame clan were not know for their direct combat, preferring to use their chakra eating bugs to disable their opponents as well as their use of stealth. If he could find a way to combine his clan's techniques with KoKabuterimon's physical strength then it would give him a pretty decisive edge in battle. What was surprising however was the insect's gentle almost passive nature, preferring to kind peaceful solutions rather than fight. Whist Shino had to admire KoKabuterimon for this he also knew he was going to receive a rather nasty shock, the ninja world had very little room for pacifists.

* * *

Meanwhile, from her room in the Hyuuga compound Hinata was staring out the window watching as members of the clan went about their lives. Beside her was strange light green creature that looked to be both plant and reptile, it had a large red flower petal covering its head with more growing out of its neck. Its hands were purple plants with a yellow stem growing out of them and its feet appeared to be roots. Like Naruto and the others she also posed a digivise that was concealed in the weapons pouch under her coat, hers was black and purple.

Floramon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Vegitation Digimon  
Attacks: Rain of Pollen, Stamen Rope

Like her secret love and the others she had acquired it and met Floramon last night when the strange lights appeared in the sky. Hinata found it easy to get along with the plant/reptile digimon, the two were a lot alike however Floramon was also supportive and encouraged the shy Hyuuga girl to be her best.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga's private training ground Hinata's cousin Neji was running through some drills. Opposing him was a grey bird with yellow eyes wearing a purple jacket, both of them stood in a fighting pose.

"Neji-san, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Very sure Falcomon. If what you told me last night is true then it appears fate has many challenges and we must be prepared." Neji replied.

Falcomon had appeared in the Hyuuga prodigies' life when his egg materialised along with a black and grey digivise that was now located in his weapons pouch.

Falcomon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Attacks: Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, Firecracker Smokescreen

The two of them stood perfectly still their eyes fixed on one another. Then without any warning the two of them burst into action, the two of them charging towards the other...

* * *

Whilst Neji and Falcomon were having their epic battle, one of Neji's teammates was having a training session of her own. The panda eared girl was in a forest clearing, kunai and shuriken littering the ground and embedded in the trees. Standing before was a short creature wearing kendo gear complete with the mask and kendo stick which it held it its right hand whilst she herself was wielding a staff. She had met the small creature last night when he appeared her bed room, along with a black and white digivise that was stashed in her weapons pouch.

Kotemon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Attacks: Fire Mask, Thunder Kote

The two of them were gasping for breath, their weapons at the ready.

"I'll admit when I first saw you I didn't think you were much, but I gotta admit your quite the fighter. You're the best sparring partner I've ever had."

Tenten told the small creature, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

Kotemon replied. "Now get ready, the new Genin are being inducted today and I know you wanna show them how it's done."

Tenten grinned as she said, "Well what are you waiting for, let's do this."

* * *

Time passed and it soon enough it was time for the new Genin to make their final trip to the academy that had been their place of learning since they were seven. Naruto was making one final check that he had all his equipment before heading off.

"Ok I'm heading off now," he told the two digimon who were seated on his moth eaten old couch.

"I'll be heading over to the academy before heading over to the ceremony, after that we find out the team placements. I should be back in a couple of hours, after that we'll go see the old man. But till then you two stay here and wait for me to come back."

"Aww, but I wanna go with you," Coronamon pouted whilst Gatomon let out an annoyed grunt, clearly not liking being told what to do by someone she was supposed to have authority over.

Letting out a sigh Naruto headed over to the window and leapt out of it and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop determined to be on time for once and find a good seat. The atmosphere inside the classroom was filled with a mixture of excitement and anticipation along with a touch of nervousness, after today they would begin their careers as shinobi of the village however for the majority of the class that would never come to pass. Naruto had just entered the building and was running towards the class room. He was just to open the door and enter when the screen of his digivise lit up, confused Naruto unclipped it and stared at the screen when the glowing creased just as mysteriously as it had started _'What was that? Totally weird...'_

"Hey Naruto." Hearing his name he looked round and saw Iruka walking towards him.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he looked at his scarred sensei.

Iruka motioned for the two of them to head up onto the roof.

"How you holding up kid?" Iruka asked.

"Fine, I guess." Naruto replied, the then proceeded to tell Iruka about what had happened that morning, minus his dream about the ramen and Sakura of course, as well as what had happened just now in the hall.

"I see," Iruka said scratching his chin.

"That is quite puzzling, sorry kid but I'm afraid I have no answers for. This is something I've never had to deal with," Naruto looked downcast, "But hey, I'm sure things will work out. I might not be able to find any answers but I'm sure that you're fully capable of finding the answers yourself, I mean you are the next Hokage right."

The elder man offered the blond a comforting smile which he responded to with his trademark foxy grin. "Damn straight,Dattebayo."

Iruka laughed "Come on, I think we've kept your classmates waiting long enough."

The two of them then left the roof and headed back to the class room together, the blond Uzumaki then scanned the room for a seat (taking note that neither Sakura or Ino were sitting next to Sasuke, which was slightly odd) and found one next to Shino, which just happened to right behind Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress glanced over at him quickly before letting out an 'eep' before turning away quickly. Naruto raised an eye brow _'What's her problem? Weirdo.'_

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's the dead last doing here?" One of the kids cried out.

"Yeah he failed, and that fake hitae-ate isn't fooling anyone." Another added.

Naruto glowed at this, how could these bastards mock the hitae-ate that he had earned and that Iruka had given him.

"Actually that hitae-ate is as real as the ones that your all wearing," Iruka said firmly. "Naruto took a special test last night and passed with flying colours, he made Genin just like the rest of you."

There was a murmur amongst the students most of them wondering how a kid who couldn't even make a simple clone could have passed anything, a small majority silently happy for him that he had passed, but all of them curious to what kind of test that Naruto could have taken.

"Ok everyone settle down," Iruka said. "I'm gonna head over to the Hokage and find out if he's ready for us. You wait here until I get back."

The Chuunin teacher then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the students to amuse themselves until he got back ten minutes later.

"Alright you little brats, get off your butts and line up outside." Chatter arose amongst most of the student body as they rose from their seats, with certain exceptions (Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke), and headed towards the door...

The whole of the hidden leaf village was calm, its people went about their daily lives blissfully ignorant of forces at work that could destroy it.

"So this is it?" a voice asked.

"Yes, our master has traced the signal to this places. He's definitely here somewhere," said a second.

The first began sniffing the air as he said, "I'm picking up a trace of his scent, it's not strong but it is there."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's begin the hunt."

Back in the academy, Iruka's class were lined up in the hall waiting for their teacher to take them to the stadium where the ceremony would take place. Just then the screen of Naruto's digivise lit up and bleeped a couple of times.

"Huh!" unclipping the devise Naruto looked at the screen and saw two flashing dots on it. 'What's all this about?'

Just then he remembered what Coronamon had said last night. Coronamon nodded looked up into the sky confused both Naruto and Iruka turned their heads skywards to see what he was staring at. Up in the sky it appeared there was a crack in the sky and what looked like several shooting stars emerged from it

"_Alright, their coming,"_ Coronamon said with a smile on his face.

"_What do you mean, what's coming?"_ Iruka asked.

"_More digimon,"_ Coronamon replied. _"This is going to be fun."_

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Could this be what Coronamon was talking about?'_

Clipping the devise back onto his belt, Naruto slipped out of the line and began running down the hall encountering Iruka on the way.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?"

"Erm...bathroom...gotta go...be really quick...thanks, bye." Naruto replied as he dashed past.

"Well...ok then!" Iruka said to the spot where the blond livewire had been seconds before. What neither Iruka nor Naruto knew was that the blond Uzumaki's digivise had caught the interest of several people. Naruto continued running and didn't slow down until he'd reached the bathroom and quickly entered, locking the door behind him. Concealed within the room Naruto formed the crossed hand sign "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU."

In a puff of smoke a second Naruto appeared.

"OK, you go with the rest of them to the stadium whilst I go get Coronamon," The blond told the clone.

"Hai Naruto-sama," The clone replied giving him a salute before it made to leave.

"Wait, one more thing."

The clone looked over its shoulder at the original.

"If something happens and I haven't arrived yet, I want you to protect the others," Naruto said firmly.

"Hai," the clone replied before leaving.

After several minutes of waiting until he was certain the coast was clear Naruto slipped out of the building and dashed towards his home where hopefully the digimon were waiting for him...

* * *

In the stadium Sakura and the rest of her class where standing before a podium which Iruka was standing on in front of table a several dozen scrolls that officially proclaimed them as Genin. However, her thoughts were on what had transpired with Naruto in the hall._ 'He has the same devise I do, what did Lunamon call it again? Oh yeah a digivise. Now that I think about it Lunamon did mention that there would be others besides me chosen for whatever it is were supposed to do and how is it even possible for a doofus like him got chosen?'_ "**I bet that blond douche bag just found it lying on the ground, he probably has no idea what it is. Shanno!**" came the response from 'inner' Sakura.

Sakura inwardly sighed at her 'inner's' comments, she's had this inner self for as long as she could remember, she was completely different from Sakura, she was loud brash and a lot more emotional as well as being accustomed to saying 'Shanno' at the end of every sentence. She looked over at said blond who was standing not too far away from her, Just then the pinkette was snapped out of her thoughts when the Hokage appeared on the stage in a 'poof' of smoke. The elderly man surveyed the crowd spotting Naruto (or rather the clone of Naruto) and gave him a small smile before looking over at Iruka.

"A fine selection of students we have this year, you must be very proud of them."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Iruka replied.

"Shall we begin?" Sarutboi chuckled.

"Yes, let's not delay any longer. After all they've all earned this."

* * *

Whilst this was going on Naruto was nearing his apartment _'Come, just a little further...'_

Fortunately his window was still open and jumping through it found Gatomon sitting on his couch whilst Coronamon was in the kitchen jumping up and down in front of his fridge.

"Your still here, thank kami," Naruto said gasping for breath; he then grabbed his digivise and threw it Gatomon.

"I think we got trouble," The white cat digimon stared at the screen before tossing it back to Naruto.

"Come on, we have no time to waste."

* * *

Back in the stadium Sarutboi had made his way to the centre of the podium and prepared to make his speech to the new Genin before handing out their certificates.

"This is a momentous occasion and to every one of you I say congratulations and be proud of yourselves, you've all earned the right to be here today. You have all taken your first steps in the long tradition of being shinobi of the leaf village, however I warn you do not take this position likely, you may have achieved this level but I must warn you the road only gets tougher from here. But I look at you and I see the future of our village and I can tell it is a bright future. Amongst you are I see those who will go on to do great things, but to the others I say do not be disheartened. We are all part of something that binds us all together, from the lowliest Genin to Hokage himself we are part of a single entity the great family of Konoha, stronger as a whole then we ever were as individuals."

'_Where does he get this crap from, 'stronger as a single entity' what a complete load.'_ Sasuke through as he stood there looking up at the elderly man.

Sarutboi let out a chuckle, "But enough of this, you didn't come here to hear an old man's rant. Let's get on with this."

From the sleeve of his robe Sarutboi pulled out a scroll, he was about to read from it when a strange mist appeared out of nowhere surrounding the stadium, this caught everyone off guard making them a little jumpy.

'_What's going on, where did this mist come from?'_ Sakura wondered.

Just then a howling sound was heard and from out of the mist emerged twolarge wolf like creatures, one with white fur and blue stripes and another which had blue fur although this one looked similar to an Alaskan husky, with a pair of boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws sticking out of it and its hind legs had tape on it as well as a red scarf around its neck. Just then two ninja appeared from out of nowhere and charged towards the two creatures whilst another appeared behind Sarutboi

"Lord Hokage get out of here, we'll deal with them," One of them said as he began running through hand signs whilst the other drew several Shuriken's and hurled them at the creatures, the third then grabbed hold of the Sandaime and vanished using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Spiral Blow..." a tornado was unleashed from the jaws of the large husky like creature that swept away both the incoming projectiles as well as the two ninja.

The second let lose a loud snarl that made several of the gathered Genin tremble whilst others turned tail and ran. The beast then began walking towards Iruka sniffing the air.

"That scent, it's all over you," The beast snarled. "Now tell me, where is Coronamon."

A bead of sweat rolled down Iruka's face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me," The wolf snarled.

"I can smell him on you, which means that you've been in contact with him. Now tell me where he is."

"KATON: GOUKAKUU NO JUTSU!" a large ball of flamed struck the wolf in the head, snarling it shook the flames off and looking round saw Sasuke who had just fired off his clan's signature jutsu.

"That was pathetic, your flame is weak," The wolf creature snarled. "Why don't I show you a real attack. Howling Blaster..."

It then fired a concentrated beam of icy energy at the Uchiha who managed to jump out of the way however the ground he had been standing on was completely frozen solid. Just then the blue and white husky creature appeared before him.

"Dash Double Claw..."

It swiped its claws in an X shaped pattern knocking the Uchiha out of the air and smashing him into the ground, the creature then reappeared one its front paws on Sasuke's chest

"Insignificant worm," It snarled.

The white wolf meanwhile had turned his attention back to Iruka. "Now you human germ, tell me where Coronamon is and I might let you live long enough to see me tare these brats apart."

Iruka quickly drew two kunai as he said, "Never, I might not be their teacher anymore but until they are placed on their teams I am still responsible for them, I will die before I let you harm them."

"Foolish bug, if you are so eager then I will grant your wish." The wolf snarled as it prepared to strike when something struck the back of its head.

Snarling the wolf looked round and saw the clone Naruto standing them tossing a stone into the air and catching it again. "Stay away from Iruka-sensei you over grown poodle," he ordered.

"Why little, you'll pay for that you little snot," the wolf snarled.

A sly looking smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he said, "Yeah right, why don't you come here and show me dog breath."

The wolf creature let lose a roar and charged towards Naruto.

"Naruto, no!" Iruka cried out, he's instinct was to try and save the blond however he knew he'd never reach him in time.

Then, to make matters worse, from out of nowhere the blue and white husky creature appeared behind Naruto.

"Hey, who says you get to have all the fun," it said an evil look in its eyes.

"Howling Blaster..."

"Spiral Blow..."

The two canine creatures launched their attacks, both stuck Naruto who then changed into a puff of smoke catching everyone who was present by surprise _'A clone, but wait normal clones aren't capable of touching anything solid.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself _'That could only mean...'_ "...A Kage Bunshin."

"A what?" Ino said confused.

"A Kage Bushin, or shadow clone. Unlike regular clones that have no substance, when shadow clones are created the user distributes his chakra evenly among them which creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone has access to any jutsu the user knows. And from what I hear when the clone is dispersed, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to its creator." Shikamaru explained "But that's B rank jutsu, beyond anything an academy student is supposed to be able to do."

"So saying Naruto mastered a B rank jutsu, whoa looks like we now know what kind of test he took last night," Chouji said in an impressed tone.

Not too far from them Sasuke had overheard them, and he couldn't believe his ears _'How could a fool like Naruto master a B rank level jutsu, it's impossible!'_

It wasn't just the students who were surprised, the two wolf creatures were also stunned "What just happened?" The blue and white husky said clearly shocked.

"It's a human trick," it then turned back to Iruka, "I tire of these games, tell me where Coronamon is."

Just then a voice from out of seemingly nowhere was heard, "Hey mutt, you're talking to the wrong guy. I know exactly where Coronamon is."

The two wolf like creatures looked around to find the source of the voice but could see nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" the white and blue one cried out.

"Over here dog breath." The two creatures looked round and standing on the railing of the balcony of the waiting area they saw...

"Naruto," Iruka said in a breathless whisper.

Naruto then leapt off and landed on the ground, beside him was a small orange lion with a flame on its forehead.

"Hey guys, hear you've been looking for me. Well I here I am, let's begin the fun shall we." Coronamon said in a cocky tone.

* * *

Unbeknown to anyone someone else had sensed the danger was making their way towards the stadium. Lunamon was leaping rooftop to rooftop in a desperate bid to make it to her partner _'Please hold on Sakura, I promise that I will protect you from any danger that is my promise as both your guardian and as your partner.'_

* * *

Naruto was looking over the two wolf like creature, quickly he reached for his digivise and unclipped it. "Alrighty, let's see who we got."

Garurumon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Attacks: Howling Blaster, Slamming attack, Subzero Ice Fang, Ice wall

Gaogamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Spiral Blow & Dash Double Claw

"I'd say we've got some interesting competition this time," Naruto said to his partner.

"So it seems," Coronamon said taking a few steps forward, he then looked over at Naruto and gave him a sly grin. "Why don't these guys our little party trick."

"Sounds good." Naruto replied.

The blond then snapped his fingers and a cloud of chakra, although this time it was orange, appeared around him a similar chakra cloud appeared around Coronamon. Focusing it into his hand and slammed it onto his digivise.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…  
CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

Like the previous night Coronamon's body then emitted a bright light and was replaced by Firamon. All the gathered Genin stared in both amazement and confusion, wondering how on earth Naruto had achieved this and Sakura and the others wondering if their partners could do this as well.

Up in the Kages box unseen by anyone else Gatomon was watching as events unfurled _'Ok you two, show me what you got.'_

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto cried out to his former teacher, "Get everyone out of here, me and Firamon will handle this."

"Right," Iruka then jumped off of the stage and ran towards the other Genin. "Ok everyone, the moment I see an opportunity we're gonna head straight out of here."

The scared Chunin glanced back at Naruto and Firamon _'Ok you two, it's all up to you now.'_

Both Garurumon and Goagamon glared at Firamon "Firamon, were giving you one chance. Return to the digital world with us and face your punishment and our lord might just be lenient with you," Garurumon offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll stay where I am, I kinda like it here," Firamon replied.

"What's it talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later," Firamon replied with a grin.

Garurumon said, "Very well then traitor. Then prepare to be deleted."

The two of them then charged towards Firamon who told Naruto to climb onto his back and he prepared to engage the two wolf like digimon.

"Howling Blaster..."

"Spiral Blow..."

The two of them launched their attacks and Naruto formed a hand sign saying, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Instantly two prefect copies of himself and Firamon appeared and took both attacks head on leaving the original unscathed.

"Fira Claw..." Flames wrapped itself around one of Firamon's front legs which he then used to strike out a Garurumon, knocking him to the ground.

"Double Dash Claw..." Goagamon once more lashed out with his claw attack swiping at Firamon knocking him backwards and knocking Naruto off his back.

"You alright?" Firamon asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great," Naruto replied.

The two of them heard a growl and looked around saw Goagamon charging towards them _'Ah dip.'_

Quickly Firamon grabbed the back of Naruto's collar with his jaws and threw him onto his back.

"Fira Bomb..."

The flame on his head began burning more intensely then with a great swing of his head several fiery orbs were unleashed that struck Goagamon and detonated knocking the creature back down.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines Iruka decided that with Firamon engaging Goagamon and Garurumon seemingly down for the count, now would be the opportune time to get everyone out safely. "Ok everyone this is it. Everyone please make your way to the exit as quickly and quietly as you can."

He quickly made some clones and used them to direct his former students towards the exit. Looking round Iruka saw Sasuke his eyes still on the battle a look of pure hate on his face. "Sasuke, come on. We have to leave, it's not safe here."

Sasuke neither said anything nor did he move he just kept staring at the fight. Iruka tried calling out to the Uchiha several time but to no avail. _'Alright, you want to do this the hard way we'll do it the hard way.'_

Iruka then chopped Sasuke on the back of the neck rendering him unconscious and threw him over his shoulder and went to join the others.

* * *

Garurumon let out a grunt as he regained his senses _'Damn it.'_

Just then something in the corner caught his attention and he saw the new Genin as well as Iruka heading towards the exit, a fiendish idea forming in his mind _'Well if the traitor has sided with humans, then they should no doubt also be his weakness as well.'_

Getting to his feet he began running towards them. Iruka, with the unconscious Sasuke slung over his shoulder, was at the back of the group of children making sure they got out safely, beside him was Sakura who was no doubt worried about Sasuke. They were almost at the door when Sakura's foot caught something sending her falling to the ground, her digivise falling out of her weapons Iruka had just made it through the doorway when he realises the pink haired girl was no longer beside him. Skidding to a halt he looked round and saw not only Sakura lying on the ground but something else that made his blood run cold, Garurumon who had been charging towards her.

"Sakura, look out!" He cried.

Sakura looked up at him unsure of his warning, looking over her shoulder she saw Garurumon overhead which resulted with her letting out a terrified scream. _'Sakura-chan!'_

"Howling Blaster..."

The wolf digimon launched his signature attack, Sakura got as low as she could and used her arms to shield her head whilst all Iruka could do was heap backwards to avoid the attack which created a barrier of ice sealing off the door. Sakura rolled over before rising on to her knees and saw Garurumon slowly walking towards her.

"Hmm, you know something I'm feeling a little peckish and you look like quite a tasty morsel," he said flashing his teeth and licking his lips, his pace becoming quicker till it became a full run towards her, unable to watch Sakura closed her eyes and covered her face with her arm and waited for the seemingly inevitable of Garurumon's teeth tearing into her flesh.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Slowly Sakura uncovered her head and opened her eyes, before her was Garurumon being held back by a dozen Naruto's whilst the real Naruto was standing before her between the creatures jaws trying the pry them apart, one of Garurumon's fangs digging into his shoulder and another into his side.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan," he said before coughing several times and blood spilled from his mouth.

Sakura stared at the blond, why had he risked his life for her? In all the time she'd known him she had never done anything that would merit such a thing, hell she's never even said a kind word when he greeted her every single morning. So why had he saved her, when it would have been so easy to just leave her to die.

"Naruto...why?"

"Are...are you ok?" Naruto asked, more blood seeping from his mouth and wounds.

Sakura couldn't believe it; she wanted to scream at him, even now caught between the jaws of some monster and covered in blood and no doubt in a great deal of pain all he could think about was her.

Not being able to find any words all she could do was nod in rely, Naruto smiled "Ok, that's good to hear."

Just then Garurumon removed his jaws from around the young ninja's body, letting blood flow freely now, and the clones that were holding him back vanished. Naruto tried taking a few steps forwards all the time swaying like a leaf in the wind before losing consciousness and fell forward and was caught by Sakura.

"Naruto...Naruto, say something."

Garurumon stared at the two of them. _'Why did that human get in my way, never mind they can both die together.'_

He was about to pounce on them when Firamon appeared and tackled him to the ground. Sakura couldn't explain it but holding Naruto in her arm she felt something...warm pass over her, it was then she saw it, a veil of red chakra wrapped around them like a protective cloak.

"Sakura." The pinkette heard her name called and looking to see her Lunamon standing beside her holding her digivise.

"Lunamon..."

"Sakura, there's no time. Use the Chakra Burst," Lunamon told her.

"Chakra Burst?" Sakura replied.

"Right, focus that cloud around you into your hand then channel it into you digivise, then I can digivolve and I can fight too," Lunamon told her.

Sakura stared at the rabbit like creature, the doubts she'd had last night when Lunamon had first told her about this returning **"Jeez, would you listen to yourself, you sound like one of those wussy little girls that always needs to be rescued. Pull your head out of your ass and do something."** Came the voice of her inner self.

'_But...but I can't do this, I'm no one special I'm not like Sasuke-kun hell, even Ino-pig is more special then I am. I can't do anything.'_

"**Now cut that out,"** Her inner snapped. **"Naruto risked his life for you and if you do nothing then he might die and it will all be for nothing. Maybe you aren't as special as Sasuke or Ino, but guess what they aren't here and you are. Today you have become a ninja of this village, now stop moping and start acting like it."**

Those words struck a chord with Sakura, her inner was right she was no longer a child, she was a ninja in serves to Konohagakure no Sato. Setting Naruto on the ground and took her digivise from Lunamon. "Ok, let's do this."

She glanced over at the unconscious form of Naruto. _'Naruto thank you now let me return the favour by saving you.'_

She then mimicked the movement that Naruto had made, focusing the chakra around her into her hand and slammed it onto her digivise.

CHAKRA BURST, FULL CHARGE...

The same red cloud appeared around Lunamon and engulfed her.

LUNAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...LEKISMON

Lunamon's body then emitted a bright light, then before everyone's eyes she grew much larger standing around 5 foot tall, her body regained its white fur and yellow crescent moon symbols, she wore dark blue armor on her chest and shoulders as well as a metal plate with a crescent moon that was attached to a metal trap around her shoulders, from her back extended six dark blue tendrils and the top part her head was covered by a mask, that had large gaps in revealing her pink eyes, that was tied together by a pink ribbon and on her hands she had black gloves that had a yellow crescent moon on them. Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe of this creature who had looked to combine an elegance as well as strength.

"Lunamon?"

The rabbit warrior looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Check your digivise."

Still a little overwhelmed Sakura looked at the screen of her digivise and that the information on the new digimon had appeared.

Lekismon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Attacks: Moon Night Bomb, Tear Arrow, Moon Night Kick

From over to the side where he was fighting Garurumon, Firamon glanced over and a small smirk spread across his face seeing Lekismon. Spotting Goagamon preparing to attack, Lekismon got into a fighting stance.

"Sakura stay back and watch over Naruto, I will deal with him," she told her before surging forward; her speed was something Sakura had never seen before.

"Spiral Blow..." Goagamon launched his wind based attack at Lekismon who leapt into the air to avoid it.

"My turn pooch, Moon Kick..." Lekismon then descended towards Goagamon at tremendous speed and delivered a mighty kick to his face which sent him crashing into the ground.

"Don't tell me you're done yet pooch, the funs just starting." Lekismon told Goagamon as she wrenched him off the ground and unleashed a devastating punch that sent him flying into the tree and uprooting it.

* * *

From the side Sakura watched the battle in awe; she couldn't take her eyes off it. Then from out of nowhere a mini tornado of leaves appeared before her and from it appeared a man dressed in a standard Jounin gear, the lower part of his face was covered by a mask whilst his hitae-ate was pulled over his left eye, however the man's most striking feature was his long spiky silver hair that somehow defied the planets gravity.

"Yo." He then knelt down and began checking Naruto _'Damn, this kid sure took a nasty one. He's lost a lot of blood and no doubt in a good deal of pain, his wounds however have already healed, the foxes work no less.'_

"Excuse me mister, but is he alright?" Sakura asked hoping the man knew what he was doing.

The man glanced up at her and offered her a reassuring smile, not that she could tell of course.

"Don't worry, he's gonna fine."

Just then Lekismon and Firamon appeared either side of them poised ready to attack.

"Wait stop, its ok. He's a Jounin, he's just checking to make sure Naruto's ok," Sakura told them.

"Oh. Is he alright?" Firamon asked to which the Jounin looked over at him and nodded. Just then a growling was heard and the trio saw Garurumon and Goagamon getting back up, the Jounin's visible eye narrowed. Quick as a flash he grabbed Naruto and lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulders and grabbed hold of Sakura and pulled her close to her.

"Listen you two, I'll get Sakura and Naruto to safety and you two can deal with them," he told the two digimon before he Shunshin'd away taking the two children with him.

"He needn't have bothered; this isn't going to take much longer," Firamon told Lekismon.

"True, but at least now we won't have to worry about them and I can go all out on these two," The rabbit warrior replied.

"Fine, but I get dibs of Garurumon. He'll pay for harming Naruto," Firamon said firmly.

The two said nothing more to one another, they then began running towards the two wolf like digimon. Firamon spread his wings and leapt into the air taking flight.

"Flame Dive..."

Flames appeared out nowhere and wound itself around Firamon's whole body, he then dived towards the ground the flames trailing behind him like a comets tail.

"Howling Blaster..."

Garurumon fired his ice based attack which collided with Firamon, for a moment it seemed that the attack was holding back the burning winged lion however the flames then began burning even more ferociously shattering Garurumon's attack and hurtled towards him with even greater speed. The burning form of Firamon slammed into Garurumon creating a large cloud of dust sound and flames and when it died Firamon was all that remained let out a loud fear inspiring roar.

* * *

Meanwhile Lekismon was engaged with Goagamon.

"Moon Night Bomb..."

The two crescent moon symbols on Lekismon's gloves glowed and a water bubble appeared between her hands, she then launched the bubble at Goagamon who instantly began to feel very sleepy.

"This ends now Goagamon, I won't allow to pose a threat to this world anymore," Lekismon said sternly.

"Tear Arrow..."

The tendrils on her back began glowing and from each of them emerged a beam of energy that came together before her as an orb, the orb then fired itself transforming into an arrow that looked to be made of ice. The arrow pierced Goagamon's chest reverting his body to data shards.

* * *

Whilst the battle was going on the outside the stadium was pandemonium. Sarutboi stood watching the frozen entrance to the stadium with Iruka standing next to him whist several shinobi were performing task ranging from crowd control to keeping watch for any sign of getting in. Just then the silver haired Jounin Shunshin'd in appearing before Sarutobi.

"Here they are Hokage-sama, I recovered both of them." He told him in a lazy tone.

Sarutboi nodded. "Thank you, good work Kakashi."

The one eyes Jounin nodded before handing Naruto over to Iruka.

"I believe it would be best to get him to the hospital, his wounds are already healed but it's clear he's lost a lot of blood."

"I agree, tell me how did this happen?" Sarutboi asked.

"I believe it would be best to ask Ms Haruno about that." Kakashi replied indicating to the pinkette standing just behind him.

Just then the mist that was surrounding the area around the vanished, there was then a loud boom and the ice covering the entrance to the stadium shattered and from it emerged Firamon and Lekismon walking towards them. Several of the gathered shinobi prepared to engage the two digimon.

"Stop, it's alright. They're not dangerous," Sarutboi said sternly, whilst several of them were a little hesitant they all obeyed his orders.

Lekismon walked over to Sakura and reverted back to Lunamon and leapt into her arms.

"Sakura, I'm glad to see you're alright." The rabbit like digimon told her.

"Thanks Lunamon, it's all thanks to you," Sakura replied.

"Well I must say for your first battle it wasn't too bad. Could have been a lot better through," said a voice.

Looking round, Sarutobi, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura ,as well as the two digimon, saw Gatomon walking towards them.

"You're Gatomon, aren't you?" Iruka said recognizing her from Naruto's description.

Gatomon nodded.

"Yep, and I'm guessing the old guy in the middle is Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage."

The three men were quite shocked at the white cats words.

"That is correct," Sarurtobi replied which a caused a small smirk to appear on Gatomon's face

"Good. I am Gatomon and I have been sent her by the will of my mistress, Ophanimon." She said bowing respectably.

"Lord Hokage we have much to discuss, I have come to warn you terrible dangers threaten both our worlds."

Sarurtobi looked into the white cat's eyes and he could tell she was deadly serious.

"Very well," He then turned to Iruka, "Iruka, would you please take Naruto to the hospital where he can rest. I think it's also wise to postpone the team placements until tomorrow, I believe everyone's had enough excitement for one day."

"Yes, right away lord Hokage." Iruka replied, he then lifted Naruto onto his back and began making his way towards the hospital accompanied by Firamon.

Sarurtobi then looked at Sakura who was staring after Iruka carrying Naruto, it was clear to him that no doubt something had happened inside the stadium that had warranted such concern about the blond. Trying to reassure her he knelt down till her was eye level with her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sakura; Naruto will be fine, no matter what he always bounces back." He told her offering her a small smile.

That said he got up and looked over at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, would you take Sakura home please?"

Kakashi nodded, he then placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and the two began walking away. Soon the two of them had vanished amongst the crowd that had gathered and had begun to disperse; Sarurtobi's face grew solemn and turned to Gatomon.

"Come let's go to my office, as you say we have much to talk about."

* * *

AN finally chapter 2 is done, sorry it took a while to finish. Before anything else big thanks to KyuubiWindscar who beta read this chapter again thanks for doing so.

The rest of the chosen children for this have been revealed as well as their digimon partners, I tried to pair them with digimon who I thought fit their personallities but I'm intrested as to what you think. And if your all wondering as to why Sasuke has a DemiDevimon as a partner in the words of Heath Ledgers Joker "It's all part of the plan." Man that movie is awesome everything they said about Ledger is totally justified, if you haven't seen it yet what are you waiting for go see it.

Quick message Belletiger BT about his/her comment, sorry but Gaomon Veedramon won't be appearing in this however they are in my original Heart of the Warrior story, as you can see Falcomon is in this as Neji's partner. Its funny that you mentioned Renamon because originally way back when I was penning the idea for this originally Renamon was going to be Sakura's partner and Guilmon was going to Naruto's but then I saw Coronamon and Lunamon and liked them so much they ended up being chosen instead. As for Kudamon , Terriermon, Lopmon and Labramon, watch this space they might just make it into this.

If your having trouble with my descriptions or aren't familiar with any of the digimon that appeare go to dma. wtw-x. net. Just so you all know and will all probably be releaved about is that Sakura isn't going to just declare her love for Naruto although this will mark a change in their relationship.

Anyway thanks for reading hope you liked it and please send me your comments. See you all for chapter 3, peace out. Now if you all excuse me I'm off to play Soul Calibur IV.


	3. A ‘youthful’ meeting

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
"BLAH"- Jutsu  
AN: A quick notice before I want to point out before you start reading the chapter, this chapter unbeta read. I did send in off the my proof reader however he hasn't responded, as such I've posted this version and I will upload the beta read version when it arrives. Also this chapter is quite long, I didn't plan for it to be this long it just turned out that way._

* * *

_

_Naruto  
Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier_

Chapter 3: A 'youthful' meeting  
It had been 12 hours since the disastrous Genin ceremony and all the new Genin had gone home. It was now dark and Sasuke was lying on his back staring up at the stars, kunai and shuriken littering the ground around him as he contemplated the day's events.

_"KATON: GOUKAKUU NO JUTSU! __Great Fireball Technique!__"_ a large ball of flamed struck the wolf in the head, snarling it shook the flames off and looking round saw Sasuke who had just fired off his clan's signature jutsu.

_"That was pathetic, your flame is weak."_ Garurumon snarled _"Why don't I show you a real attack. Howling Blaster..."_ It then fired a concentrated beam of icy energy at the Uchiha who managed to jump out of the way however the ground he had been standing on was completely frozen solid.

Just then Goagamon appeared before him _"Dash Double Claw..."_ it swiped its claws in an X shaped pattern knocking the Uchiha out of the air and smashing him into the ground, the creature then reappeared one its front paws on Sasuke's chest _"Insignificant worm."_ It snarled.

_"...A Kage Bushin."_ Shikamaru said to himself.

_"A what?"_ Ino asked

_"A Kage Bushin, or shadow clone. Unlike regular clones that have no substance, when shadow clones are created the user distributes his chakra evenly among them which creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone has access to any jutsu the user knows. And from what I hear when the clone is dispersed, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to its creator."_ Shikamaru explained _"But that's B rank jutsu, beyond anything an academy student is supposed to be able to do."_

_"So saying Naruto mastered a B rank jutsu, whoa looks like we now know what kind of test he took last night."_ Chouji said in an impressed tone.

_"I'd say we've got some interesting competition this time."_ Naruto said to his partner

_"So it seems."_ Coronamon said taking a few steps forward, he then looked over at Naruto and gave him a sly grin _"Why don't these guys our little party trick." _

_"Sounds good."_ Naruto replied. The blond then snapped his fingers and an orange chakra could appeared around him a similar chakra cloud appeared around Coronamon. Focusing it into his hand and slammed it onto his digivise.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…  
CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

Sasuke let out a snarl as he sat up, he was an Uchiha the strongest clan in the village and he had been brushed aside as if he were nothing but an annoyance whist the dobe had not only pulled off a B rank jutsu he also had a digimon partner and had been able to make it even more powerful.

"Hey kid, what's crackin?" Looking round Sasuke saw DemiDevimon fluttering there "Heard what happened earlier, too bad you encountered Garurumon and Gaogamon right of the bat."

Sasuke glared at the small bat digimon then asked "Are you more powerful than Coronamon?"

"No not yet." DemiDevimon told him.

Sasuke regarded the small bat like creature with a cold look before walking back towards his home. DemiDevimon watched the Uchiha as he walked away a cruel smile spreading across his face _'Power hungry and arrogant, this will be easier than I thought.'_

* * *

Night passed and morning came and the village's inhabitancies made their preparations to face another day. Naruto was sitting up in his bed eating the food the staff had brought him Coronamon and Gatomon at his bedside, Croronamon begging his partner for some of his food whilst Gatomon rolled her eyes at the pair. Just then the door opened and Iruka entered

"Iruka-sensei." Said cheerfully.

"Morning Naruto." The tanned man replied "How are you feeling?"

"Great sensei." Naruto replied before scarfing down the last of his meal.

Iruka shook his head "Well I was going to treat you to some ramen before the team selection but I see you've already eaten."

Immediately Naruto leapt out of bed and ran about the room looking for his clothes "No I can go for ramen, just give me a second to get my things together." Iruka and Coronamon sweatdropped whilst Gatomon shook her head.

It didn't take long for Naruto to gather his belongings together and be discharged and 10 minutes later the two humans and two digimon were seated at Ichiraku enjoying a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, Sakura told me what you did for her yesterday." Iruka said before slurping down some more noodles "That was a very brave thing to do, however it was also a rather stupid to do."

Naruto shrugged "Yeah well, sometimes you gotta put yourself on the line to help to people in need."

Iruka smiled, he could see the passion burning within his eyes, a desire to protect the people of this village, a quality that the other members of his class lacked. The four of them had just finished their meal when two more bowls of ramen were placed in front of Gatomon and Coronamon.

"Hey Teuchi -san what's with those extra bowls of ramen, I didn't order those." Iruka asked.

"I know but Ayame-chan rustled them up for your little friends here." The stands owner replied, just then his daughter stuck her head out from the kitchen

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it, they're just so cute." She said before letting out a girlish squeal and blushing then vanished back into the kitchen.

"Hey what about us, don't we get something to?" Naruto demanded.

Teuchi scratched his chin "Ok then." He then took a piece of paper and placed it in front of Iruka "You can have your bill." Both Naruto and Iruka did an anime trip.

* * *

Soon the foursome's business was concluded at the ramen stand and the two humans were walking down the street whilst the two digimon had taken to the rooftop, just then Naruto caught sight of a certain pink haired kunoichi. "Hey, Sakura." He yelled out.

Hearing her name called Sakura looked round and saw Naruto and Iruka walking towards her "Oh, hey Naruto, Iruka-sensei."

Just then several blurs appeared and Lunamon was at Sakura's side and Coronamon was at Naruto's.

"Hey there Lunamon." Coronamon greeted his opposite flashing her a version of Naruto's foxy grin, Lunamon gave him a small wave and hid herself behind Sakura's leg.

"Morning Sakura, so how are you feeling today?" Iruka asked.

"Well the honest a little nervous." Sakura told him.

"That's understandable, today you find out what Genin team you'll be placed on." Iruka replied offering her a warm smile "Well I better be going, there's a few things I need to do before you all arrive."

He then Shunshin'd away leaving Nauto Sakura Coronamon and Lunamon by themselves, the party stood there in silence staring at one another neither one make any movements for several minutes.

"N...Naruto, about yesterday." Sakura said finally breaking the silence "I just want to say thank you, thank you for saving me from that creature."

"Hey no worries, it was no big deal." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head. Just then Sakura slapped him.

"No big deal, no big deal! Naruto you could have been killed and you brush it off as if it was nothing?" Sakura cried out "Don't you know how worried I was about you; you threw yourself in harm's way without a second thought and ended up in hospital because of it."

Naruto stared at her in surprise _'She was worried about me!'_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He replied. He then picked himself off the ground and flashed her a grin. "Y'know if you want maybe after the team selection we could grab some..."

Just then Sakura interrupted him "Naruto, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did but you have to realize that this doesn't change anything between us. I love Sasuke-kun, and I'm determined to win his heart."

Naruto's grin faded "Oh, I see." Just then a small smile appeared on his face and he offered his hand to her "Well I could we at least be friends?"

Sakura stared at Naruto's outstretched hand a little shocked at his proposal. The truth was she didn't have any friends, not since she and Ino had parted ways due to a certain Uchiha, sure she had people she talked to but she was certain that not one of them wouldn't ditch her at their first opportunity, and it was a thought that made her realize just how lonely she was. She then remembered all the times that the blond before her would try to cheer her up whenever Sasuke had shot her down and, although she would never say so, there were time when she found his pranks amusing.

Smiling Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand "Friends, sounds good."

* * *

The two of them headed towards the academy building, many people staring at them suspiciously when they entered the room together as well as the two of them sitting next to one another. Just then Iruka entered the room.

"Alright you little brats, shut up and settle down." He yelled as he made his way to the front of the room. His eyes scanned the room and smiled briefly at the sight of Naruto and Sakura sitting together.

"OK everyone, as of today you are now fully fledged shinobi. However amongst the rank you are the lowest, you're greatest challenges lie ahead. You will all be split into teams of three under the guidance of a Jonin sensei." He explained his words resulting in different thought passing through his former students head.

_'Three man cells, sounds like two too many.'_ Was Sasuke's thoughts.

_'I knew it, now I'll definitely be on the same team as Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought suppressing the urge to squeal out loud.

_'Eh, as long as I'm on the same team as Sakura I don't mind who the third is, maybe Kiba or Chouji or Shikamaru. As long as it that emo prick Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought off handily.

Iruka then announced who was on each squad as well as the name of their Jonin teachers. Soon the sensei's for all the different team's arrived to pick up their new squads until Teams 7 were the only ones left. And so they waited, half-an-hour passed.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Finally after three hours of waiting Naruto let out an annoyed groan "Where the hell is this guy, we're the only team left who's sensei hasn't shown up. Even Iruka-senei is gone."

Just then there was a tapping sound coming from the window and looking round the three Genin saw Crononamon and Lunamon on the other side of the glass. Naruto ran over to it and opened it for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Came to see if you finished yet, I gotta tell ya it kinda boring waiting for you." Crononamon informed Naruto as he and Lunamon jumped off the windowsill and into the class room. "So are you done here or what?"

"You kidding, the guy who's supposed to be training us isn't even here yet. Naruto said his clear annoyance in his voice.

"Would you keep it down, some of us are tryin to nap here." A voice said looking around Naruto Sakura and their partners saw no one. Just then a fluttering of wings was heard and from the rafters emerged a small bat like creature and landed on Sasuke's shoulder, both Coronamon and Lunamon glared at it whilst Naruto and Sakura stared at it in shock

_'Wha, Sasuke's got a digimon too!' _Naruto thought, surprised.

_'Sasuke-kun's got a digimon. It's a sign, we we're meant to be.'_ Sakura squealed inside her head.

"So what kind of digimon is that?" the pinkette asked her partner.

"It's a DemiDevimon." Lunamon told her "Having those things around is never a good thing."

"Ah Lunamon that hurts coming from a fellow creature of the night." DemiDevimon said in a mock hurt tone.

"You and I are nothing alike." Lunamon replied.

"So Naruto who's Mr Sunshine over there?" Coronamon asked.

"That's Sasuke, he the third member of our squad." Naruto replied.

"So, that's the 'Sasuke-kun' you were telling me about?" Lunamon said to Sakura.

"Yeah, isn't he so cool?" Sakura said in a dreamy voice whilst Naruto made a gagging sound.

Coronamon and Lunamon glanced at one another before answering at the same time "No."

This resulted in Sakura doing an anime trip "What do you mean no?"

"He's emo, emo is not cool." Coronamon said 'matter o factly' "Besides it looks like he took a chicken, dyed it black and stuck it on his head."

Naruto couldn't help it anymore; he fell about laughing uncontrollably whilst Sakura stared on wide eyes and mouth hanging loosely.

"Well isn't this a jolly group." Hearing a voice everyone looked round and saw leaning in the doorway was the Jonin who had saved Naruto and Sakura the other day.

"Yo." He said giving them a lazy wave.

"YOU'R LATE."Sakura yelled at the man who regarded them with a rather uninterested look,

"Sorry, I had to help an old lady across the street."

Naruto sweat dropped, "That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard."

The grey haired man sighed. "Just meet me on the roof." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Quickly the new team 7 hurried up to the roof where they found their instructor waiting for them. "Well since we're all here why don't we get things started by each of us tell us something about ourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes hobbies, and future goals, that kind of stuff." He told them once they were all seated.

"Well why don't you go first sensei? I mean you're pretty much a total stranger to us." Sakura suggested.

"Hmm I guess that would be a good way to kick off. Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't talk about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are really none of your business and well…my hobbies…let's just say they aren't for children."

Naruto voiced the genin's thoughts. "Wow, so all we really know about you is your name."

"Moving on." Kakashi said pretending he hadn't heard Naruto's remark "Why don't you go next blondie."

"Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki…my likes are I ramen, particular the stuff from Ichiraku and training, I also like Teuchi-Jisan Ayeme-neechan and Sarutobi-Jisan and my friends. I dislike bullies and arrogant bastards from clans who think their better than everyone else (glares at Sasuke) as well as the three minutes its takes to cook instant ramen. My dream is to be Hokage. My partner here is Coronamon." Naruto said, pumping his fists at the end of his 'speech'.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. _'A kid with a loud mouth and a big dream. Ah to be young again.'_

"How about the young lady next?" His one eye locking on her.

"Oh, well I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are…" Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My dream is well…" Looks toward Sasuke again and blushes even deeper while giggling. "And I dislike Ino-pig! My partner is Lunamon."

_'Humph… she's annoying.'_ Sasuke didn't even respond to the obvious display of affection.

_'Hmm she is going to need a lot of work. According to her file she's got excellent chakra control but her reserves are pathetic. Not much in physical conditioning and most likely knows nothing beyond the academy basics. What is it that Nara kid is always saying, oh yeah troublesome.'_ Kakashi mentally sighed.

"And finally we have Mr Sunshine over there." Kakashi said looking toward his team's final member.

"Sasuke Uchiha. There is almost nothing I like and almost everything else I dislike. My partner is DemiDevimon. I have no dreams; I will restore my clan and kill someone I truly hate." Sasuke said bluntly.

_'Sasuke is so cool.'_ Sakura thought, a light blush appearing.

_'You mean all the girls in class were drooling over this potential psycho…'_ Naruto thought a little freaked out about his teammates answer.

_'I thought so. Most likely training himself in Uchiha combat methods, although how good he is at them I can only guess till testing him fully.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Ok now that's out of the way we can get down to business." Kakashi said, "Before we do anything I want all of you to form the ram seal and summon up your chakra."

"What will that prove?" Sasuke asked.

"It will allow me to get a measure of your abilities, which will help me see what area's I can work on with you." Kakashi replied "And since you asked you can go first Sasuke."

Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt whilst Naruto and Coronamon snickered, getting up he walked forward a few paces before forming the familiar hand sign. A few seconds later an almost translucent blue mist appeared swirling around Sasuke kicking up various small items off the ground such as dirt dead leaves and small stones.

_'Hmm not bad. His levels of chakra are above that of your average academy graduate, however his control over it isn't as efficient as it could be but it's nothing we can't fix with the proper exercises.'_ Kakashi though whilst analysing his student

"Ok that's enough." The swirling chakra around Sasuke vanished and he sat down. "Ok, Sakura you're up next."

Getting up Sakura walked over to the same spot Sasuke had been in a few moments ago and did the same thing he did. A similar blue mist appeared swirling around her, but what caught Kakashi off guard was that she was producing more chakra then he expected

_'What is this, from the looks of things she's producing double the amount of chakra then what her file said she could. But that's impossible; it shouldn't be possible to double a person's chakra pool over night.'_ Just then he recalled what happened in the stadium yesterday _'As crazy as it sounds could she have somehow absorbed some Naruto's chakra? Well however she did it she still has the less chakra then Sasuke, however as expected her control over it is exceptional.'_

"Ok Sakura very good, you can stop now." Sakura returned to her seat "Ok Naruto, it's your turn."

Enthusiastically Naruto jumped to his feet and did the same thing his teammates did, for a full minutes nothing happened and but then the tell tale swirl around his feet appeared and the familiar mist began to swirl around him, slowly at first but quickly got faster and more dense. From the sidelines Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stared on in disbelief.

_'So much chakra, and it just keeps building.'_ Thought Sakura.

_'Impossible, how could someone like him have all that chakra, it easily surpasses my own?'_ Sasuke inwardly growled.

_'Having all that chakra it's easy to see how creating a simple bushin for him was so difficult but mastering Kage Bushin was so easy.'_ Were Kakashi's thoughts _'No doubt out of everyone Naruto has the greatest potential, even greater then Sasuke, but it's clear that he has no control what so ever. It's wild and untamed; no doubt the fox's influence.'_

"Alright Naruto, your done." Kakashi said knowing that if this continued it would do quite a bit of damage and he didn't want any trips to the hospital till at least his second day as their instructor. The spiralling energy vanished and Naruto returned to his seat. "Ok now that we all know a little something about one another and I've had a chance to gage your present skills our formal training will begin tomorrow."

"Alright, out first shinobi mission." Naruto cheered "So what is it? Assassination? Guarding an important official? Rescuing a princess?"

Kakashi chuckled at the blond "Not quite, it's a survival exercise."

"Why would that be a mission Kakashi-sensei? I mean our Academy days were full of survival training." Sakura asked.

"Yes, but you haven't been through what I have in store for you." Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked Kakashi then began chuckling "Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing, however if I told you you'd wuss out." Kakashi replied "Out of the twenty-seven of the graduating class, only nine will actually become Genin. The others will be faced with two choices. They can either go back to the academy for a year to get some more training. Or, they can quit. The latter being the most common. This test has a failing rate of sixty-six percent. After all, we don't want to be stuck with just anyone."

"So uh…what kind of test is it?" Naruto asked.

"Heh…Now where's the fun in telling you." Kakashi said. "Meet me at Training Ground #1 tomorrow morning no later than seven; remember to bring all your ninja gear and weapons. Oh and don't eat breakfast, not unless you like throwing up."

"Can we come?" Coronamon asked.

"Sure, why not. Might be entertaining." Kakashi replied. He then dismissed them and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the three kids and their digimon on the roof.

Sasuke rose to his feet and began walking off, his hands stuffed in his pockets with DemiDevimon flapping after him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, now that were a team why don't we go out somewhere." Sakura suggested, ready to put her plans of winning his affections into motion. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, looking like he had a bad smell under his nose

"Pathetic." He said coldly "Let's get something straight, I don't need to be part of a team. All you and that blond idiot will do is get in my way."

With that he walked off leaving Sakura and Naruto as well as Coronamon and Lunamon behind. Unknown to the new team Gatomon had been watching, a look of disappointment on her face _'This is going to be a lot of work.'_

* * *

At 7:00 am the next morning a hungry team 7 and their partners, who'd been up at the crack of dawn had gathered at Training Ground #1 and were waiting for their new teacher. It was now currently 9:00 and still the man had yet to make an appearance.

"Where is he?" Sakura yelled "I swear if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm gonna scream."

"Whoa, calm down Sakura." Lunamon said, trying to calm the pinkette down.

"Yeah, we need this guy alive long enough for him to train us." Naruto added.

Just then there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared "Yo."

"You're late." Both Naruto and Sakra yelled.

"Sorry, I was on my way here when I had to save a little girls kitten from a burning building." Kakashi replied.

"That's even more pathetic then the excuse you gave us yesterday." Naruto shot at the grey haired man.

Kakashi didn't say anything; instead he led them through the trees till they came to a large field with a river nearby and three wooden posts sticking out of the ground. Kakashi dipped into the bag on his back and took out an alarm clock and placed it on top of one of the posts, he then reached into his flak jacket and took out two small silver bells, each no larger than a marble, suspended from strings wrapped around Kakashi's index finger.

"These are your objective." said Kakashi informed them "To pass the test you must acquire one of these bells from me at any cost before time runs out. If you are unsuccessful and don't get one by then, you fail."

"What do you mean 'fail'?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

Kakashi chuckled and took out two bento boxes "I mean, you won't get fed and as a further punishment you'll be tied to the post and have to watch me eat these in front of you."

Just then all three genin and their partner's stomach's growled. _'So that's why he didn't want us to eat.'_ Naruto inwardly growled _'Throw up my foot; he just wanted to mess with us.'_

"However that won't happen if you can get one of these bells. " Kakashi continued he was having a blast rubbing it in, "However as you can see there are only 2 bells so one of you is definitely getting tied to the post. Not only that the loser also gets sent back to the academy. I have no time for dead weight."

"You can't do that!" shouted Naruto, "We worked hard to get this far! You can't just tell us it was all for nothing!"

"You'll find that I can, and I just did," Kakashi replied "And also when you come at me, do so with the intent to kill. If you don't you'll have even less of a chance of getting a bell." He then fixed his eye on Naruto "And for the record Naruto, you may want to lose the attitude. Only idiots and weaklings speak loudly."

These words struck a chord with Naruto, in an instant his hand was in his kunai pouch and he drew a weapon ready to strike Kakashi down with it. Suddenly someone grabbed Naruto's and placed a hand on top of his head, Sakura and Sasuke along with the three digimon stared wide eyed at the way Kakashi behind Naruto as if by magic and restrained him

_'Whoa, I didn't even see him move.'_ Thought Sakura.

_'Ha, this guy is an elite shinobi after all._' Was Sasuke's.

"You didn't wait for me to say go." Kakashi said bluntly "However you didn't hesitate on your attack. Maybe I was wrong about you." He then released Naruto and ruffled his hair "Ok let's try again. One. Two. Three. Go."

* * *

In a flash his students and their partners vanished into thin air. _'Well they have the art of concealing themselves down; they've hidden themselves pretty well.'_

"Hey sensei." Hearing a voice Kakashi saw Naruto standing not too far away. "What are you waiting for, let's get this started."

Kakashi sighed "I must say out of everyone, your...kinda weird."

Naruto frowned "The only thing weird here is your hairdo."

He then charged at Kakashi who reached into his weapons pouch, seeing this Naruto skidded to a halt. "Shinobi skills. Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

_'Taijutsu, that's just straight hand to hand combat. How come he's going for a weapon?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, waiting to see what kind of weapon his teacher would produce. After several seconds of suspense Kakashi revealed his weapon of choice: an orange book with 'Icha Icha Paradise' written on the cover along with 2 cartoon people.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going to attack me." Kakashi said as he flicked through the pages.

"What the hell, why are now of all times reading a book?" Naruto demanded.

"To find out what happens of course, why else does anyone read?" Kakashi replied "Besides considering your armature skills I doubt this will make much of a difference."

This ticked Naruto off "I'M GONNA POUND YOU!!!" He then unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at Kakashi, all of which the grey haired Jonin blocked all without looking up from his book letting out the odd perverse giggle.

Naruto was about to unleash another punch when Kakashi vanished. "Y'know it's not good form for a shinobi to show his back to the enemy." said Kakashi, who'd reappeared behind Naruto his hands in the tiger seal.

The Jonin had an evil smile spread across his face under mask as he rammed his fingers into Naruto's posterior "Konohagakure's most sacred technique, SENNEN GOROSHI! 1000 Years of Death!"

The result sent Naruto flying into the air before crashing into the river.

* * *

From her position Sakura had been watching the battle between Naruto and the Jounin, taking note of Kakashi's every move in hopes of finding some flaw in his defence. So far she had found none. _'That was supposed to be a jutsu? It looks more like he rammed his fingers up Naruto's butt.'_

She watched as Kakashi let out another giggle as he turned the page Just then two shuriken flew from the water at Kakashi which he caught on two of his fingers _'This is just so unfair, how are we supposed to beat an opponent with that kind of strength?'_

* * *

Naruto emerged from the water coughing and spluttering.

"Well what's the hold up? Remember you have to get one of the bells by noon or you go hungry." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Shut up." Naruto retorted.

"Y'know I got to say I'm kinda disappointed," Kakashi said looking up from his book "You claim you want to surpass Lord Hokage, however it appears you can barely have the energy to stand up."

_'Crap he's right,'_ Naruto grimaced as he watched Kakashi walk off _'I didn't eat breakfast and now I'm starving. But I can't let him get to me; I need to get one of those bells. And I need to earn his respect.'_ Just then a loud splash was heard and 7 Naruto's emerged from the water and charged Kakashi.

_'So, his Kage Bushin technique. I was wondering how long it would take before he used it.'_ Kakashi thought as he strolled lazily towards the wall of oncoming orange _'However in his current condition I doubt he'll be able to maintain it very long.'_

However a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kakashi's neck, looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto's grinning face staring back at him. "Hi sensei, y'know it's not good from for a shinobi to show his back to the enemy." Just then several of the clones grabbed Kakashi's legs so he couldn't move whilst the final one prepared to strike "This is pay back from the technique you used, and you're teaching me how to do that by the way."

The clone grew closer and its fist struck its target causing blood to fly from his mouth, only instead of Kakashi it was Naruto.

Up in a nearby tree Kakashi watched as the Naruto's began fighting one another, convinced that one of them was him. _'That was too closer, although I'll admit he did come up with a pretty good plan. He isolated one of his clones and sent it out to distract me whilst the real one got behind me. However he didn't count on me using the Kawarimi no Jutsu! Change of Body Stance Technique! Which allowed me to swap places with one of his clones.'_ "Not bad Naruto, just not good enough."

"That kid came up with a pretty good plan, too bad it backfired." Said a voice.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed, just then he looked over his shoulder and found Coronamon next to him.

"Corona Knuckle..." The fire lion slammed his burning fist into Kakashi's face, sending him flying out of the tree and crashing into the ground. Just then four Naruto clones appeared and pinned the Jonin down as Coronamon leapt out of the tree and next to his partner.

"Well looks like our little plan worked." The fire lion said sounding proud of himself.

Kakashi was shocked "You mean you planned all that?"

"Did you really think I could take you all by myself, please I know my grades weren't great but I'm not that dumb." Naruto scoffed "Although I was kinda hoping that my diversionary tactic would be enough to get you we thought it would be best to have a backup plan." Naruto turned to his partner "Coronamon, would you be so kind as to get those bells?"

"Sure no problem." Coronamon began jogging towards the floored Jonin.

_'I underestimated them, I should have realized something was up when I saw Coronamon was missing.'_ Kakashi thought as he stared up at the clouds _'If I'm going to lecture them on 'looking underneath the underneath' I better start practising what I preach.'_

The cycloptic shinobi brushed each of the clones off dispelling them and kicked Coronamon sending him crashing into Naruto's chest sending them both smashing into the tree trunk where Naruto's foot was caught in a hidden snare and Coronamon was temporarily knocked out.

Kakashi walked over to the hanging Genin "I'll admit it Naruto, I underestimated the two of you and you got me. If I were wearing a hat I'd take it off to you. I underestimated you and I will not make that mistake again. You didn't get a bell but for your efforts I will give you some advice, a shinobi must look always underneath the underneath."

As Kakashi was talking, Sasuke had judged Kakashi as being venerable and threw half a dozen shuriken and a couple of kunai at him, each of the weapons struck Kakashi in the back and he fell to the ground. Then in a puff of smoke the dead ninja transformed into a wooden log.

_'Crap, he used the Kawarimi no Jutsu again.'_ Sasuke inwardly bereted himself _'He made it seem like he was venerable in order for me to reveal my position and I fell for it.'_

"Rookie mistake there, kiddo." DemiDevimon told his partner.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied before the pair high tailed it out of there.

* * *

Several minutes had passed since Sasuke tried to assassinate Kakashi and Naruto was still hanging upside down from the tree. Coronamon groaned as he came to. "About time you woke up."

Looking up he saw Naruto hanging above him. "Naruto, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh nothing, y'know just hanging out." The blond replied sarcastically "Get me down from here already."

"Corona Flame..." the flame on Coronamon's head burned more furiously and a small orb was fired from it that struck the rope burning through it and sent Naruto crashing to the ground.

Just then a loud scream was heard and it made the colour drain from Naruto's face "No, that's Sakura..."

Leaping to his feet he prepared to go to the girls aid when his digivise began beeping.

"Oh perfect, another digimon's attacking." Coronamon said gazing up at his partner who was torn between helping his friend and going to deal with this new threat.

After about a minute Naruto began running "Come on Coronamon, let deal with this as quickly as we can." _'Sakura just hold on, I promise I'll be back soon.__ Believe it!__' _

* * *

Kakashi crouched on his tree branch, he'd just used the Magen Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique) to disable Sakura. Just then he caught sight of Naruto and Coronamon running off into the forest. _'Wonder what those two are up to?'_

Quickly creating a Kage Bushin to deal with Sasuke, he quietly followed them.

* * *

Whilst Kakashi's test was going on Maito Gai was putting his team through their own paces. Neji and Tenten had already introduced their sensei to their digimon partners, Falcomon and Kotemon, and although he didn't fully grasp what they were or the purpose of why they were here he was happy to have them onboard 'The flames of youth burns within all those who wish to express themselves through the joys of hard work' as he had put it.

Both Tenten and Neji were sparring with Falcomon and Kotemon whilst he was with Lee perfecting his Gouken Ryuu Taijutsu style.

"Scratch Smash...." Falcomon lashed out at Neji with the claws on his wing, Neji merely sidestepped the attack and made to strike with one of his own however Falcomon dodged it by jumping backwards.

"Not a bad move there." The grey bird told the Hyuuga.

Neji smirked "You weren't bad yourself. I'll admit you're the best sparring partner I've had in a while."

"Ninja Blade..." Falcomon flapped his wings and from them dozens of shuriken were released.

"HAKKESSHOU KAITEN! - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin!" Neji released a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu and began to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that easily blocked each of the weapons.

On the other side of the field Tenten and Kotemon were also going at it. Kotemon swung his kendo sword at Tenten who parried it with a bo staff,

"Fire Mask..." his mask suddenly burst into flames and he lunged at Tenten in order to ram her. Quickly Tenten reached into her weapons pouch and took out a scroll and leapt into the air, quickly biting her thumb she spread some blood on the paper.

"KUCHIYOSE TOBIDOUGU! Projectile Weapons!" Uncoiling it released dozens of weapons which rained down on the small creature who was able to block each and every one of them.

From his spot Gai smiled as he blocked one of Lee's kicks, watching his team hard at work made him proud, in the space of a year since they graduated from the academy each of them had blossomed in their own right.

Lee had taken to his Taijutsu style like a fish to water.

Although not gifted when it came to the three traditional combat styles, Tenten was a natural at weapon based combat, a form of combat largely overlooked by most shinobi.

And Neji, who'd been the top student in his class, had come far with the mastery of his clans Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. Yes he was pleased to say he had great pride in his team.

Just then a strange mist emerged from nowhere catching Gai by surprise "Huh, what's this?"

"Gai-sensei, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"It's this fog; somehow it gives me a bad feeling." The bowel haired loon replied. The mist also caught Neji and Tenten's attention.

"What is this, where did this mist come from?" Tenten wondered aloud. Neji said nothing and activated his Byakugan in order to scan the mist however to his surprise found even his Kekkei Genkai couldn't penetrate it.

Just then they spotted the shape of something large coming towards them, then from out of the mist appeared a large ape like creature covered in pale yellow fur with blue feet hands and face and carrying a large bone.

"What in the name of the fires of youth is that?" Gai wondered aloud as both Falcomon and Kotemon took and defensive stance in front of their partners.

"Kotemon, is that a digimon?" Tenten asked, Kotemon nodded in reply. Neji took out his digivise, remembering that Falcomon told him it could give him information on enemy digimon they encountered.

Apemon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Mega Bone Stick Metallic Fur Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb

The yellow ape like creature let out a cry before reaching for its bone weapon and tried to strike Team Gai. "Mega Bone Stick..."

Team Gai dodged out of the way of the creature's attack. "Stand back everybody, you now have the honour of seeing your sensei in action." Gai told his students before charging at Apemon, spinning his body and performing a flying round house kick "KONOHA SENPUU! Leaf Whirlwind!"

"Metallic Fur..." Apemon's body began glowing and his fur took on an almost metallic appearance. Gai's foot connected with Apemon's body however his attack didn't seem to do anything.

"Mega Bone Stick..." Apemon swung his bone club striking Gai knocking him to the ground.

"No, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out as Apemon prepared to strike Gai again.

"Ninja Blade..." Falcomon sprang into action, launching a dozen shuriken at Apemon who deflected them with his bone club.

"Thunder Gauntlet..." Kotemon lunged at Apemon, his fist charged with electrical energy, the attack struck Apemon in the chest.

"Firecracker Smokescreen..." Falcomon threw several bamboo cylinders at Apemon which exploded creating a cloud of smoke that blinded the 2 rookies from view; they then grabbed Gai and dragged him back over to his students.

"Gai-sensei, are you OK?" Lee asked as the two digimon dragged him over.

"Yeah," Gai groaned as he tried sitting up "That creature, its fur is like some kind of armor. It rendered my attack useless."

"That's one of Apemon's abilities, he can make his fur as hard as steel, it make him almost impervious to attack." Falcomon explained.

_'Almost impervious...'_ Neji quickly activated his Byakugan again scanning the creature in hopes of finding a weakness.

"Do not worry Gai-sensei; I swear we will be victorious." Lee proclaimed "Even if I have to use 'that' technique."

"You might have to." Neji said firmly "Lee, I want you Tenten and Falcomon to strike Apemon in various places. Whilst you do that, I'll scan it with my Byakugan and try and find a weak point."

"Yosh, an excellent idea my eternal rival." Lee cheered "I will strike the beast with the full power of youth."

He then rushed towards Apemon whilst Tenten took out several kunai "KONOHA DAI SENPUU! Leaf Great Whirlwind!"

"Metallic Fur..." Similar to the attack his teacher performed Lee used his quickness and agility to deliver a series powerful spinning kicks to Apemon who brushed his off with his armor like fur.

"Ninja Blade..." however before he could swing at Lee Falcomon and Tenten launched their own attack, their weapons striking its body allowing Lee to launch another attack. All the while Neji continued to observe the fight with his Byakugan, just then he noticed that Apemon winced slightly when Lee drove his foot into his side.

In a flash Lee was back at Neji and Tenten's side "Arg, this is most unyouthful."

Just then a small orange lion like creature appeared from overhead and slammed his fist into Apemon's face and a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit appeared in front of Team Gai. "Who is that?" Tenten wondered aloud.

The kid glanced over at her and smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your serves." _'So they have digimon like me and Sakura.'_ He thought as he took out his digivise and built up his chakra and slammed his hand onto the devise.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…  
CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

The winged lion roared as he appeared and locked his eyes on his opponent "So it's Apemon this time. Ok then, let's play. Fira Bomb..."

The flame on his head began burning more ferociously and from it launched several orbs of flames at the blond ape who swatted each one aside with his bone club. "Ok, that didn't work." Firamon grimaced. Apemon then charged at the him trying to swat him with his bone club "Fira Claw..."

Winding his right front leg with fire Firamon lashed out at Apemon "Metallic Fur..." Once more Apemon's fur became hard as steel nullifying Firamon's attack.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." An orb of energy appeared in the yellow ape's hand and threw it at Firamon which then exploded knocking Firamon to the ground.

"No Firamon!" Naruto cried as he ran to partners side "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry." Firamon groaned as he got to his feet.

Whilst this was going on Neji had been observing intrigued by what was happening. _'That blond kid has a digimon as well, but how did he get his digimon to change?'_

"It's called digivolving; it's how we get stronger." Falcomon informed him as if reading his thoughts. "Remember what I told you about your digivise, how it is a physical representation of the link that exists between us. In order for me to digivolve channel your strength into your digivise."

'_Digivolving,'_ Neji thought about Falcomon's words and recalled Naruto releasing that large amount of chakra. _'This __digivise, it__ represents__ the physical link between __myself and Falcomon__.__ That Naruto kid got his partner to digivolve by releasing a large of amount of chakra then channelling it into his digivise. Essentially it's the same principle as my Hakkesshou Kaiten technique.'_ he glanced first at the battle between Firamon and Apemon then at Falcomon then back to the devise in his hand.

_'Alright then, here goes nothing...'_ Taking a deep breath Neji released a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu and it formed in a cloud around him.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…

A similar cloud of chakra appeared around Falcomon before being engulfed in a bright light.

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…PECKMON

The light vanished and in Falcomon's place was an ostrich like creature. It had yellow features on its body whilst its tail feathers and more on its head that resembled hair were red. It was also clad in a purple body suit with holes in it for its wings. Neji stared at the creature in amazement before checking his digivise.

Peckmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Spiral Claw Thousand Beak Kunai Wing

"Neji, watch what I can do." Peckmon then charged at Apemon with speeds that rivalled Lee's whilst wearing his weights before leaping into the air..

"Kunai Wing..." From his wings Peck hurled kunai feathers at Apemon that then exploded. "Now I will finish you, Thousand Beak..." Just then several copies of Peckmon appeared; each of them dashed at Apemon and began pecking at him rapidly.

"Metallic Fur..." Apemon once more activated his defence before the Peckmon's attacks could connect.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." Apemon created another orb of energy.

"Fira Claw..." just before Apemon could attack Firamon pounced striking at his with his burning claws, nailing him in his side causing him to grunt in pain before backing off.

"Hey Peckmon, you ok?" Firamon asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist." Peckmon replied, he glanced over at Apemon who was preparing to strike again. "This one is tough, I believe we'll have to work together to beat him."

Apemon went to strike at the pair who dodged out of the way. "Any idea of how to beat this over grown chimp?" Firamon asked.

"A theory does spring to mind." Peckmon replied "Try and draw his attention, it's possible that if he is distracted by one of us then the other can strike before he can raise his defence."

"Sounds good, let's do it." Firamon dashed towards Apemon, flames winding around his front paws "Fira Claw..."

He lashed out at Apemon who blocked the attack with his bone club unaware that Peckmon had gone around and was approaching from behind. "Spiral Claw..."

The bird digimon leapt into the air and began spinning before driving his foot into Apemon's back causing it to cry out in pain before letting out one of anguish. "Well we were certainly able to strike him that time." Peckmon said.

"Yeah, but we've made him pretty angry." Firamon pointed out.

The yellow ape charged at the two digimon "Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." he created another orb of energy and hurled it at the pair who jumped out of the way.

"Same plan again, only this time you distract him and I'll nail him." Firamon offered.

"Deal." Peckmon replied, Thousand Beak..." he made several copies of himself and dashed at Apemon more several directions.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." Apemon launched another energy ball that exploded and destroyed several of the Peckmon clones, the real Peckmon leapt into the air as Apemon swung his club at him dodging the attack.

"Fira Claw..." Whilst was happening Firamon had circled behind Apemon and was running towards him, ready to deliver his attack on the ape digimon. Just before he could and his attack Apemon grabbed one of his front legs and swung him round and clubbed Peckmon.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." quickly he created another energy ball and launched it at the pair, it exploded and sent them smashing into the ground. Apemon then turned his focus to the small party of ninja who were standing off to one side and charged at them, his club raised.

Neji and Lee grabbed hold of Gai before leaping out of the way followed by Naruto and Tenten, just before she could get out of range Apemon grabbed a hold of Tenten's foot and brought her back down to earth.

"Hey, leave her alone you damn dirty ape." Naruto yelled reaching into his weapon's pouch and threw several kunai at the digimon who blocked them with his club, growling Naruto formed a cross seal "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Shadow Clone technique!"

Five additional Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke, the clones launched themselves at Apemon. They then grabbed hold of the real Naruto and launched him at Apemon the speed allowing him to get in close. Apemon made to strike the young genin with his club Naruto formed another clone to take the hit, whilst he manoeuvred away into position behind the ape digimon. "You ok?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Tenten's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tenten replied, wincing slightly. "Great, now let's get out of here." He pulled her up however before they could make a break for it Apemon turned round and made to grab at them, just then the five clones charged at him. "Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." The yellow ape fired an energy orb at the clones dispelling them instantly; he then turned on Naruto and Tenten who were running. "Mega Bone Stick..." He swung his club at the pair; just then Kotemon appeared intercepting the attack with his kendo stick.

"Thunder Gauntlet..." Kotemon charged his fist with electrical energy and made to strike Apemon.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb..." At the same time Apemon created another energy sphere and the two attacks collided, the moment they did Tenten felt a stab of pain from within her, a pain so great that she felt her knees grow weak and her eyes began to water. Then just as it had happened the pain died away and in its place she felt an upsurge of energy, just then a cloud of blue energy appeared wrapping itself around her.

Although as not as much as Lee, Tenten had always found it difficult when it came to performing any kind of jutsu. Although she could summon it she just couldn't seem to completely mould her chakra to perform jutsu, although she was able to perform the three jutsu necessary required to graduate from the academy but it was a major strain on her, which was partially why she chose to focus on weapon based combat. But now she could feel it like she never had before, before it was like a river that had been blocked by large stones but now it was if they had been removed and her chakra was now flowing freely.

She looked over at her partner and smiled _'Thank you Kotemon.'_

Naruto gave the brunette his foxy grin "Go for it."

Closing her eyes Tenten formed the ram seal and began summoning up her chakra which wound round her like a cloak, then she reached into her weapons pouch and took out her digivise, channelled chakra into her hand and slammed it onto the devise.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…

KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…DINOHYUMON

like Falcomon, Kotemon was engulfed in a bright light and in his place was a tall green skinned humanoid like creature wearing purple leggings as well as brown leather bands around its wrists his blades attached to them, as well as a large blue bladed sword strapped to its back. Tenten stared up the creature before checking her digivise.

Dinohyumon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Lizard Dance Akinakes

The green giant glanced over at her and nodded before charging at Apemon "Lizard Dance..." Dinohyumon produced two smaller swords and slashed at Apemon, the yellow ape blocked the first swing with his bone club but the second connected with its shoulder before Apemon could get his defence up.

"Fira Bomb..." "Kunai Wing..." Firamon and Peckmon sprang into action launching their own attacks that knocked Apemon back.

"Mistress, you and the boy go join Neji and the others. We shall deal with him." Dinohyumon told the pair of humans.

"He's right." Peckmon agreed "You two should get back, Tenten your teacher might be badly hurt."

Reluctantly Tenten agreed, managing to get loose of Naruto's support she tried to walk by herself however when she tried her legs began shaking and would have fallen to the ground if Nartuo hadn't caught her. Just then he flipped her round and placed her on his back and hurried over to the tree line, Tenten telling him to put her down.

* * *

They soon came across Neji and Lee who had laid Gai on the ground not too far from where the digimon were fighting.

"Tenten, I am glad to see you are here. It would be most unyouthful if you were to perish." Lee half yelled "But I swear to you if you did I would not rest until I tracked down those responsible and had avenged you."

Tenten ignored him as she climbed off Naruto's back, she walked over to Neji legs still shook slightly but she could now support her own weight. "How is Gai-sensei?" she asked her pale eyed teammate who was scanning their sensei with his Byakugan.

"Difficult to say, I can't seem to find anything wrong with him however there's no way of telling what kind of damage that digimon's attack inflicted."

"Oh Gai-sensei." Lee wailed tears rolling from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Do not worry Lee. It will take more than this to keep me down." Gai told his pupil "I will be back on my feet before you know it, if I'm not I'll do 500 push ups using my tongue." Lee began crying even harder and buried his head in Gai's chest whilst Naruto Neji and Tenten stared on in disbelief.

"Wow, that guy must have really taken a pounding." Naruto said.

"Not really, he was like this before he got hit in the head." Tenten informed him, she then turned to Neji "What are we going to do about that creature, if it gets loose who knows how much damage it will cause."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and went over all he had observed since Apemon showed up, just then something occurred to him. "There may be a way." He said firmly "When I scanned Apemon with my Byakugan whilst you engaged him I noticed that he would wince every time he was struck in his side. It seems his defensive ability isn't completely perfect."

Gai grinned at his pupil "Well done Neji, you managed to discover a weak point in your opponent's defences. I would expect nothing less from last year's star graduate."

"Ok what are we waiting for, now we know how to hurt this thing we need to pass this onto Firamon and the others." Naruto said.

Neji nodded, he then turned to Lee "Lee you stay here with Gai-sensei whilst we go deal with this." He then vanished into the tree line before Lee could complain; Naruto grabbed Tenten and threw her onto his back again before following the Hyuuga prodigy Tenten berating the blond again.

* * *

The three found Dinohyumon Firamon and Peckmon engaged in battle with Apemon, their attacks having little effect due to the blond ape's defensive ability. Dinohyumon grabbed hold of Apemon and hurled him into the air; both Firamon and Peckmon took the opportunity to strike sending the blond ape flying several feet before crashing to the ground. "Hey guys." The three digimon looked round and saw their partners running towards them.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Firamon asked "You should be letting us handle this."

"Yeah, but Neji thinks he's found a way to beat this over grown chimp." Tenten said, climbing off Naruto's back. Neji quickly informed the three digimon of his findings.

"That's all well and good; however striking it will be rather difficult as he will no doubt try to shield his weak point from attack." Dinohyumon pointed out.

"Actually I believe there is a way." Said Peckmon "If Firamon and I draw his focus it should give Dinohyumon the opportunity to strike at its weak point."

"Sounds like a plan." Firamon said "Let's do it."

Without warning he grabbed Naruto by the collar and flipped the young blond onto his back before charging at Apemon, flames winding around his front legs "Fira Claw..."

"Mega Bone Stick..." seeing the lion digimon charging towards him Apemon made to strike at him with his bone club, Firamon lashed out his blazing claws colliding with Apemon's weapon and knocking it out of his hand, he then pounced and caught Apemon's arm sinking his teeth into his opponent's flesh.

"Spiral Claw..." Just then Peckmon, with Nej on his back, appeared from behind and leapt into the air and began spinning before driving his foot into Apemon's back before wrapping one of his legs around Apemon's neck and retraining Apemon's arm with the other.

"Akinakes..." Seeing his chance Dinohyumon scooped up Tenten and drew the large sword from his back and attacked Apemon with a heavy swing, the blade striking the blond ape in his weak point. Apemon let out a cry as Dinohyumon's attack struck before his body was reduced to data shards, the mist surrounding the area vanishing.

"Alright, we did it." Naruto cheered, "You were great Firamon, you were all great."

He looked over at Neji and Tenten along with their respective partners and flashed them is trademark grin, Tenten gave him a small smile in return whilst Neji didn't respond.

Just then there was a puff of smoke and Gai appeared with Lee just behind him "Yosh a most excellent display of youthfulness."

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten exclaimed "But I thought you couldn't move."

"I apologize for the deception my student; however I was keen to see how you would overcome this challenge. After all there may come a time when I am not around and will have to deal with a great obstacle yourselves." Gai said flashed her a grin "And I must say I am impressed by all of you, you all give me confidence in your abilities."

He turned his focus on Naruto "Even you young man, you may not be a part of my team but I am impressed by your determination and your willingness to aid those even if they are strangers to you. I have no doubt you will be an excellent ninja."

Naruto blushed slightly at his comment "But how rude of me, we have not introduced ourselves. I am Konoha's 'beautiful blue beast' and upmost Taijutsu expert: Maito Gai. And these are my students, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten."

"Hi there I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

Gai cocked one of his (freakishly large) eyebrows "Uzumaki you say, then unless I'm mistaken your training with Kakashi aren't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

Gai chuckled "Know him; you could say I'm his number 1 rival and at as our latest contest I'm winning by 50 wins to 49."

Naruto stared at the man in amazement, just then something occurred to him "What time is it?" he blurted out.

"Just coming up to 11:30." Gai replied taking a pocket watch out of one of the pouches on his vest."

"Crap, crap, crap. If I don't get back I'm gonna fail Kakashi-sensei's test." Naruto said, panic colouring his voice "But unless I get one of those bells I'm gonna fail anyway."

_'Kakashi's still using the bell test huh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give the kid a little hint.'_ "Hey Naruto." The bowel haired loon called out to the blond genin "Before you head off I just want to say that I'm impressed with how you managed to work together with Neji and Tenten, after all sometimes a shinobi's greatest asset isn't the number of jutsu he knows but the ability he has to work together with others."

Naruto let the man's words sink in, suddenly something came to him, he now understood the purpose of his teacher's test. "Thanks sensei-bushy brow." Naruto then looked at his partner "Come on Firamon, let's roll."

Nodding the fire lion turned round and began charging towards the forest. Gai and his team watched as the blond genin and his partner until the pair were out of sight. "Well that was different." Tenetn said as she freed herself from Dinohyumon's grip. The green lizard man along with Peckmon then reverted back to Kotemon and Falcomon.

"Yosh Gai-sensei, I hope we come across Naruto again. His flames of youth burn brightly." Lee said to his teacher.

"That they do my youthful student." Gai replied "That they do." The team began walking back to the village, Tenten taking a moment to look back at the spot the blond and his partner had vanished.

* * *

Kakashi was leaping from tree to tree, he had watched the battle between Naruto and the team lead by his 'rival' Gai against Apemon. Although he would never tell him he was impressed how far Gai's team had come in the space of a year, but then again being lead by someone like Gai he shouldn't be surprised.

The moment Apemon was defeated he decided to head back to where his students was and good thing, the Kage Bushin he had created earlier dispelled itself after humiliating Sasuke with the Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!) . He was almost back at the training ground when a sound caught his attention, stopping and looking round saw Naruto and Firamon running past him, "You really think your plan will work?" Firamon asked.

"Hey I don't hear you coming up with anything," Naruto retorted "Besides at this stage it's either going to work or not."

_'Plan huh,'_ Kakashi thought _'Alright Naruto, let's see what you've come up with.'_

* * *

Sakura and Lunamon were walking through the forest after managing to free herself from her teacher's genjutsu, showing her a half dead Sasuke with various weapons sticking out of him before fainting, it had taken Lunamon to bring her round. _'Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto, I haven't seen them since this started.'_

The pair entered a clearing and looking round saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground causing her to scream. She was just about to faint again when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, surprised Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's face staring down at her. "Hey there Sakura."

"N...Naruto!" Sakura stuttered, she pointed over to Sasuke "S...Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun..."

Following her finger Naruto saw Sasuke's head poking out of the ground "Sasuke stop goofing off."

Grumbling Sasuke managed to pry his way out of the ground. "What are you standing around for, Its almost noon. I'm off." The Uchiha told his teammates.

"But Sasuke-kun, do really think you can get one of those bells?" Sakura asked as she removed herself from Naruto's arms.

"I almost had one last time, out of the three of us I'm the only one with a chance of getting one." Sasuke replied.

Naruto snorted "Oh please, a snow ball's has more of a chance of surviving in hell teme."

"What did you say?" Sasuke snarled.

"You heard me." Naruto retorted. "However, as it just so happens I have a plan."

"Then count me out, I want no part in whatever retarded scheme you've got." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah, cos you were doing so well on your own. Y'know for a supposed genius you're a total retard."

Sakura whirled round at this "How dare you say that about Sasuke-kun."

"And y'know what, I'm kinda shocked that you didn't figure this out either Sakura. I'm mean it is kinda obvious when you think about it."

The pair of them stared at the blond, Sasuke seething whilst Sakura was shocked. "Now we're wasting time, are you going to help me or not. Cos the way I see it we have as much of a chance working together as we do solo." Naruto said firmly.

Sakura looked from one of her male teammates to the other; usually she wouldn't hesitate to agree with Sasuke in hopes of improving his opinion of her however having observed Naruto's round with Kakashi as well as the end result of Sasuke's it was very clear to her that their solo efforts weren't getting them anywhere. What did they really have to lose? "What's the plan?" She asked.

* * *

Kakashi was by the logs waiting patiently, he'd been there since he overheard that Naruto had a plan and was curious to see what the blond had come up with. _'Well whatever it is he'd better hurry up, it's just gone 11:50, so if it doesn't work, then he's screwed.'_

A rustling was heard and Firamon emerged from the bushes. "Fira Claw..." The orange/red beast swiped at the cycloptic shinobi with his burning claws only for Kakashi to jump out of the way only to find himself face to face with Lekismon who unleashed a barrage of punches that he was forced to either dodge or block.

"Tear Arrow..." the tendrils on Lekismon's glowed a beam of energy emerging from them merged into an orb and fired an ice arrow at the silver haired jounin. The attack struck Kakashi who transformed into a frozen log, not too far away the real Kakashi appeared.

"Demi Dart..." From above DemiDevimon began throwing toxin syringes forcing Kakashi to block them with a kunai. This caught Kakshi off guard so he didn't sense Sasuke coming up behind him until it was too late.

"KATON: GOUKAKUU NO JUTSU! Great Fireball Technique!" A stream of flames was launched from the Uchiha's mouth forcing Kakashi to drop to the ground. Then without warning Naruto and several clones jumped down from the trees on top of their sensei and pinning him to the ground. To Kakashi's surprise instead of going for the bells attached to his belt, Naruto pried his book out of his hand and threw it to Sakura who has been hiding nearby.

Just then Firamon appeared and grabbed Sakura and flipped her onto his back before hightailing it out of there. Satisfied with himself, Naruto dispelled his clones and he and Sasuke jumped up into the tree line.

Kakashi quickly peeled himself off the ground and leapt into the treeline in order to pursue his students, determined to retrieve his beloved book. He soon caught up with Sakura, he was about to swoop in to reclaim his property when Leskimon appeared blocking his path. Although the rabbit warrior was only able to delay him briefly however it was all the pinkette needed, Kakashi was about to catch up when she threw the book which flew for several feet before being caught by Sasuke who immediately darted away. Kakashi set off after the Uchiha prodigy catching up to him quickly.

"Demi Dart..." DemiDevimon then appeard out of nowhere and fired more toxin filled syringes from his wings at the jounin, like with Leskimon this served as a brief distraction but was nothing Kakashi couldn't handle, blocking each of the syringes with a kunai. It wasn't long before Kakashi was able to catch up to Sasuke again and managed to grab hold of his collar, like Sakura before him Sasuke threw the book ahead of him and was caught by Naruto who was immediately off like a shot.

Kakashi chased the orange clad genin until he came to a screeching halt in front of the memorial stone, Sakura Leskimon and Firamon already there and looking over his shoulder saw Sasuke and DemiDevimon behind him. Naruto handed the book to Sakura who held it above the flame on Firamon's head.

"Here's the deal Kakashi-sensei," said the blonde, "You pass all three of us, and we won't incinerate your precious book."

Kakashi watched as his book hovered inches above Firamon's flame, the smell of something burning catching his attention. '_These kids are good,' _he thought, '_and not just smart, but brutal. I would never have seen this coming.'_

Kakashi reached to his side, snapped the bells off his belt, and tossed them to Naruto. "You pass," he said, "All three of you."

"Thank you." said Naruto, catching the bells. Sakura then tossed the book to Kakashi who immediately began checking it for damage. Kakashi stared at the three new genin, a smile hidden under his mask.

"Congratulations, the six of you are the first to pass to figure out the meaning of this test in a long time. Its purpose was to create dissension amongst you and revel which amongst you would set aside your individual interests to and work with one another to accomplish a mutual goal. I'll admit in the beginning I wasn't impressed, what with Naruto and his partner trying to accomplish what the three of you should have done as a group and Sasuke deciding he was better off playing solo; however in the end you were able to set your differences aside and work together." Kakashi informed the group.

"A shinobi looks underneath the underneath and finds hidden meanings within hidden meanings, in the ninja world those who betray the rules are trash. However those who obey the rules but betray their comrades are lower than trash."

The three genin as well as their partners stared at the man, his words resonating with them. Kakashi placed his book back in his pouch "The test is over, congratulations you are now officially team 7. Meet me at the old bridge tomorrow and we'll begin your formal training."

Both Sakura and Naruto let out a cheer whilst Sasuke had a small smile on his face, all of them pleased with themselves for clearing the first hurdle, blissfully unaware of what their new sensei had in store for them.


	4. Deeper Underground

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams  
"BLAH"- Jutu  
Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with either Digimon or Naruto, if I were 02 wouldn't have sucked ass and Hinata would be dead instead of putting fans through that 7 chapter long 'is she isn't she crap'.

* * *

Naruto

Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier

Chapter 4: Deeper Underground

In each of the ninja villages there are three basic ninja ranks, Genin, Chuunin and Jounin. Each of these ranks have different levels of abilities and thus are allowed to undertake different kinds of missions which were given a specific rank.

The most important are classified as S-rank and given to Jounin; they are classified as such due to high levels of risk and danger and ranged from assassination to transporting classified documents and materials.

The second highest rank missions are A-Rank and again given to Jounin. These include vital missions between nations, escorting VIPs and manoeuvres against offensive ninja forces and almost always involve combat and risk of death.

Mid level missions are classified as B-Rank given to Jounin and Chuunin. These also include protective escort, gathering foreign intelligence and killing of ninja. Although combat is not considered a high risk for these the ninja undertaking them are advised to always on their guard.

Next are C-Rank missions and are given to Chuunin and skilled Genin. These include protective escorts and missions with some chance of bodily harm. It can include capturing wild animals and mine clearing.

And finally there are lowest and easiest missions are called D-Rank and given to Genin. These missions are designed to help build teamwork skills among the new Ninja Academy graduates.

* * *

Presently the newly formed Team 7 were in one of Konoha's parks picking up trash whilst their sensei was on a nearby bench with his book.

_'This is bullshit,' _Naruto silently fumed _'This is the type of job parents give to their kids when they need money; this is no work for a ninja.'_

Just then something collided against his leg, growling slightly he looked round whilst rubbing his injured appendage and saw a ball next to him.

"Hey kid, little help." A voice called out and Naruto saw a group of kids along with a man who looked to be in his mid thirties, kicking the ball back to them Naruto watched the group running about a field playing soccer, just then one of the boys kicked the ball between two sticks that were sticking out of the ground and everyone became excited, the man then walked over to the boy and wrapped an arm around him and ruffled his hair whilst saying words of praise.

A feeling of sadness wheeled up inside Naruto at this sight, it just served to remind him of his lack of a parental figure in his life and the empty apartment that was waiting for him with no one to welcome him home. He continued to watch the group until Sasuke told him to quit slacking off, letting out a sigh Naruto set back to work however this time he did so without complaint nor did he say a word to either of his teammates.

* * *

It was the end of another day and Kakashi led his team to the Hokage's office having completed their latest mission and were off to collect their pay. However although he didn't show it something was bothering the cycloptic ninja, Naruto. The boy had been quiet ever since coming back from their clean up mission and it bothered him since according to his file the boy was reported to be 'endlessly energetic and loud'. The foursome entered the village leader's office and found him buried behind a large stack of papers,

"Good afternoon Hokge-sama, my team has completed our latest assignment." Kakashi greeted the elderly man.

"Oh good Kakashi, your team have completed four different missions today." Sarutobi said he then reached into a draw and handed Kakashi an envelope which contained the pay which he divided up between his three charges.

"Alright you three, that's us done for today." Kakashi told the three Genin "Meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow, we'll do some exercises and then another mission if we have any time left."

The three Genin left the office leaving Kakashi and Sarutobi by themselves.

"You noticed it too I take it Kakashi." Sarutobi said to the silver haired Jounin.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi said plainly, "Naruto isn't his usual self, it worries me."

"Remind me Kakashi, what was the last assignment I gave you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Picking up trash in the park, we were near a field where a father was playing with his children." Kakashi replied.

"I see." Sarutobi said bluntly.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked wondering what the aged leader meaning was.

"Tell me Kakashi, what do you know of Naruto's background?" Sarutobi asked.

"Only what it says in his file and my own experience, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied, "I'll tell ya, that kid made sure I got my daily exercise back when I was ANBU with all the pranks he pulled."

Sarutobi chuckled. "That he did, not to mention cause me a few headaches." His expression turned serious "Kakashi, what is your impression of Naruto?"

Kakashi stared at the man, taken aback by the man's question. "Well he's…he's certainly one of the most lively people I've ever met. Out of all three of my students he's the most eager to get down to training and learning new skills. And that grin of his. And also…no, never mind."

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's just I was speaking with Iruka after the Genin exam and he told me that the thing about Naruto that impressed him the most was that he posed a quality that no one in his graduating class had, but he wouldn't tell me what that was." His eyes turned to the floor, "He's just like Obito, I swear from the way the kid acts it's like Obito has come back in a different body."

A sad smile spread across the aged Kage's face, "It seems that Naruto has mastered the ninja art of deception."

"Hokage-sama?"

"I'm saying Naruto isn't all he appears to be. The Naruto we've come to know isn't completely the real Naruto, that smile is something that he hides his feelings behind in attempts to make others think he's not hurting. There were times when he was younger when I would be feeling stressed out from my duties and then from out of nowhere he would appear and he would drag me out of my office to play with him or get me to take him out for ramen, everything would be fine and we would see children with their mother or father and he would become quiet for a while before flashing me that grin…"

Hiruzen paused; there was a period of silence before he began speaking again.

"I am the leader of this village Kakashi, I have the power to pass any law I deem as worthy and yet I am powerless to enforce the one law I wish I could. If I could I would pass a law stating that all children in this village would have both a mother and father, however even as Hokage that is beyond my power." Sarutobi told Kakashi who just stared at the man, unsure of what to say.

"Kakashi, I know you were made a squad leader as you are the only one in the village who can teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan but please do not let it distract you from your other charges, Naruto and Sakura have a great deal of potential and I know that you are the perfect choice to help them realise it."

Kakashi stared at the aged man; suddenly his job had just got a whole lot tougher. "I'll do my best Hokage-sama."

Outside the three Genin had exited the tower. Sakura was about to go through her usual routine of asking Sasuke out and him refusing however today something was different.

Now usually after Sasuke would shoot Sakura down Naruto would step in and attempt to cheer the rosette up however she had noticed how quiet her blond haired teammate had since their last mission as well as the depressed look on his face and it concerned and quiet and depression were two things she had never associated with him, all she could do was stand there as he walked away.

_'Naruto…'_

Unbeknown to the three Genin a figure stationed atop the Yondaime's head was a figure watching, his red eyes locked onto Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day went changing into evening, some might say It was a magical evening. There was not a cloud in the sky to spoil the star filled sky and the moon that shone down upon the two lovers that were seated underneath a cherry blossom tree wrapped in the others embrace.

_"Oh Naruto-kun, I've waited for so long for this."_ The pale eyed girl told the blond.

_"I know Hinata-chan, I can't believe I was so blind for so long."_ Naruto replied, _"The happiest day of my life was when I woke up and realised you were in love with me and for some reason that no makes no sense what so ever I realised I was in love with you as well. I then forgot all about that ugly troll Sakura, the girl I was in love with for as long as I could remember and who I would have done anything for to make happy, and declare my love for you even though I have never paid any attention to you whatsoever and never didn't even care about."_

A small twinge of pink appeared on Hinata's face, she then pressed her head against his shoulder. _"Naruto-kun, you say the sweetest things."_

Naruto smiled, he then placed a finger underneath her chin so the two of them were staring into one another's eyes.

_"Hinata-chan, please kiss me."_ Naruto said no louder than a whisper.

_"Naruto…"_ the two of them leaned towards one another, their lips moving closer and closer together.

_"Oh Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

Floramon looked over at her partner as she slept. It had been a long day for the, Hinata's new sensei had put her and her teammates through various exercises as well as a number of missions so it was quite understandable that the pair was exhausted by the of it. Now Floramon liked the Hyuuga heiress, her confidence could use some work though, however she did have one flaw that was difficult to over look.

_'She talks in her sleep…'_ the plant/lizard groaned as she placed her pillow over her head in an attempt to tune out Hinata's mumblings.

Elsewhere another member of the rookies was deep in slumber, however his dreams where no nearly as pleasant as the Hyyuga heriress.

* * *

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain as his battered and bloody body hit the ground, Looking up he saw Naruto standing not too far from him and a fair distance behind them was Sakura and the other members of his graduating class along with Iruka and Kakashi.

_"Can you believe this?"_ He heard a member of the audience say, _"This kid was nominated as the top of our graduating class."_

_"I know what a joke."_ Another added.

_"This guy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."_ Said a third.

Just then Sasuke stood up and lunged at Naruto who vanished from view and reappeared behind him and drove his foot into Sasuke's back sending him flying. Just then Naruto flicked his wrist and from his sleeve came a kunai that was attached to a rope which skewered Sasuke in the back.

_"Get Over Here!"_ Naruto growled before retracing the rope dragging Sasuke back to him before spinning him round and delivering a brutal uppercut, Sasuke got back up however it seemed he couldn't maintain his balance and began swaying.

Just then a booming voice was heard and said _"Finish him!"_

Naruto launched his roped kunai again which embedded itself in Sasuke's left arm and retracting it ripped his arm clean off and then launched it again doing the same to Sasuke's right leg. Then to Sasuke's horror Naruto grabbed his face and peeled the skin off revealing a burning skull, Naruto then from launched a stream of flames from his mouth which incinerated Sasuke's body leaving only his skeleton behind that collapsed into a pile of ash (_Toasty!_).

Once again the voice was heard _"Nauto wins, Flawless Victory, Fatality."_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes burst open breathing heavily and sweat pouring from his brow. _'A dream…it was all a dream…'_

Getting out of bed he headed straight for the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water splashed it onto his face.

_'Get a grip Sasuke, it was just a dream. You could never lose to someone like him.'_ he mentally berated himself _'Your Uchiha, he is nobody. If he gets in your way, then you'll just kill him.'_

Not too far away DemiDevimon was watching Sasuke and was grinning to himself.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and the other gathered in their usual spot waiting for their sensei to make an appearance. Naruto appeared to be back to his old self again which Sakura was relieved about as she had spent much of the previous evening worrying about him.

Team 7 had been waiting for nearly an hour and a half when there was a burst of smoke and man in wearing a Chuunin's flak jacket appeared.

"You Team 7?" He asked, to which each of them nodded in reply. "There's been a change of plan, your squad leader wants you to go home and gather together your equipment, weapons exploding tags rope and anything you think will be useful, and meet him at the east gate in one hour."

With that he left leaving the three Genin and their digimon partners to head off to their respective homes to gather what they needed before going to the location, after arriving they discovered they weren't the only ones told to come here.

"Sasuke-kun." A loud cry was heard and then from out of seemingly nowhere Ino metalized and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm, "I can't believe you're here, I almost couldn't strand the time we were apart."

"Ino pig, what the hell are you doing? In fact what the hell are you even doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Uh, you guys are here. Man what a pain." Another voice was heard and looking round Team 7 saw Shikamaru and Chouji heading towards them.

"What! You guys are here too?" Naruto blurted out.

"Hey, it isn't exactly a thrill to see you either." Chouji retorted.

Despite the supposed hostility however, all three of the boys were happy to see one another, after all you don't spend almost constant time in detention together and not develop some sort of bond with each other.

Just then a chuckle was heard "Well, well who'd have thunk it."

All six of them looked round and saw Kiba, with Akamaru riding on his head, Shino and Hinata heading towards them.

"It looks like the gangs all here." Kiba said although it seemed to be more to himself then to the others.

"Yeah, including you unfortunately." Shikamaru responded.

Kiba growled in response.

The nine of them began talking amongst themselves (well four actually, Sasuke was too busy brooding and ignoring Sakura and Ino, Hinata merely blushed and stuttered and Shino was…Shino), Naruto was chatting with Kiba Shikamaru and Chouji when he noticed something was behind him and looking round found it was Hinata.

"Umm, hello Naruto." The pale eyed girl squeaked.

"Uh, hi!" Naruto replied, one of his eyebrows rising as he spoke.

_'This awesome, Naruto-kun is speaking to me.' _Hinata inwardly squealed, "So how have you been, I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Ok I guess training and doing missions mostly." Naruto responded.

"Oh, that's inserting." Hinata said, she almost couldn't believe it but her plan was working out better then she had hoped, soon he would forget about Sakura and confess his love for her.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, ask anything you want." Hinata replied.

"Ok, just who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen you before." Naruto said.

If anyone had been listening carefully they would have heard the sound of Hinata's world come crashing down. _'HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM……!'_

Before anyone could say anything else there was a puff of smoke revealing Asuma and Kurenai, the genjutsu user also happened to have Kakashi by his ear.

Once Kurenai released him Kakashi brushed himself down and cleared his throat, "Alright now everyone's here let's move out."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why did you have us all meet here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll fill you in once we get where we need to go." Kakashi replied.

With that said the party set off out of the gate and into the forest that surrounded this part of the village's outer wall. They had gone about a mile of the village when the packs on Naruto and Sakura backs began fidgeting about and from them emerged Coronamon and Lunamon.

"Damn it's warm in this thing." Coronamon said as he gasped for air.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be out, get back in the bag." Naruto told his partner in a panicked tone.

"No way, it's warm and difficult to breath in there." Coronamon retorted, "I know how about next time you can be the one in the bag and I'll carry you around."

"Lunamon, I thought we agreed you'd stay hidden in my bag." Sakura told her partner.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it was hot in there. Not to mention uncomfortable with everything that's packed in here." Lunamon replied.

It was then both of them along with Sakura and Lunamon realised that the others were staring at them. "Er guys…this is a kinda funny situation." Naruto said both himself and Sakura letting out nervous laugh.

Without saying anything Shikamaru set his own pack on the ground and opening it allowing Betamon to emerge from it, the green amphibian letting out a loud yawn as he did, "What you wake me up for? This is such a drag." The green amphibian muttered.

Shikamaru glanced over at Ino who then opened her bag as well and Lalamon emerged.

"Whaa, you've got digimon too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Heh, take that forehead. I got one to and mine is much cuter then yours is." Ino taunted, wrapping her arms around Lalamon.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lalamon." The pink and green plant introduced herself.

"Keep dreaming Ino-pig." Sakura retorted, "Not only is my Lunamon cuter, Sasuke-kun thinks so too."

"Ha you're out of your mind forehead; Sasuke-kun thinks Lalamon is cuter." Was Ino's response.

Just then from out of the woods came KoKabuterimon and Floramon who hurried over to Shino and Hinata.

"Ah, not you guys as well." Naruto groaned, "This bites, just when I thought I had something cool to set me apart from everyone else in my class it turns out they've got them as well."

"Oh suck it up; some of us don't have one of these little digimon to hang around with." Kiba snorted, "Not that I need one, I mean not one of them can hold a candle to Akamaru."

The little pup gave a yip of agreement.

Just then the sound of beating wings was heard and DemiDevimon appeared and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ah look at that, the gangs all here." He said sarcastically.

Just then all four of the newly arrived digimon placed themselves in front of their partners. "Floramon, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Be very careful Hinata, it's a DemiDevimon." Floramon informed her. "It's always a bad omen when their around."

"Awe, now that hurts my feelings." DemiDevimon gave a mock pout, "It isn't nice to say bad things about somebody."

"Maybe, however in the case of you it's all absolutely true." Coronamon retorted.

"Alright people, lets knock it off." Asuma called out, "We're almost at our destination so let's keep moving kay."

With that the three teams of Genin followed their instructors until they came across a small clearing that had a rocky outcrop in the centre of it that was covered in moss and vines which the three Jounin began clearing, revealing some sort of large metal disk with a bunch of different symbols imprinted on it.

_'What is that?' _Several of the gathered genin and digimon wondered.

Kakashi and the other jounin then drew some blood and smeared it on the symbols and preformed a hand sign, after a few seconds they began to glow and a loud clicking noise was heard before the three of them rolled the piece of metal away revealing a rather large hole.

"Ok what's going on and what was all that you just did?" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi looked over at his blond pupil, "Hmm, I guess since we're here we can tell you what the mission involves." He then motioned to Kurenia who turned to address the group of Genin.

"Alright listen up, this mission is a high rank then the ones you've done before so I suggest you pay attention. Located beneath us are a series of tunnels that run under the village, many of which double up as it sewage system, recently a problem has developed with it and job is to head down there and take care of it."

"Wait, you mean we have to head down into a sewer?" Naruto demanded. "Do you have any idea what kinda things are crawling around down there."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, Naruto's right. There's no way of telling what kind of horrible germs and virus we could contract going down there." Ino added.

"Shut your mouths." Kakashi snapped, "Your all ninja of this village that means being prepared to take on any job no matter what it involves."

There were no more complaints after that. "Right, now a few days ago the amount of water that passes to the village's purification facility has dropped and it is a believed that there may be some sort of blockage. Our mission is to find the blockage and take care of it." The silver haired Jounin informed them.

"So you're saying our mission is pretty much to unclog a drain." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, "To my knowledge you don't need a team of nine Genin for something like this."

"True, however we were informed that getting all of you to participate in this mission would be a good way experience working with another squad as you will find that you may be placed in a similar situation in the future." Asuma replied.

"And who thought of that?" Sasuke asked.

"I did." A voice was heard and from out of the woods emerged Gatomon, all of the genin minus Naruto stared at the small white cat like digimon as she approached. As she approached Akamaru let out a growl, he then leapt out of his masters jacket and charged towards Gatomon yipping as he did. Gatomon didn't even seemed fazed by the small white pup, once he was in ranged she flicked Akamaru on the nose which stopped the white pup in his tracks before turning tail and jumping back into Kiba's jacket shivering and whimpering. "Akamaru, you coward. How could you be scared of a cat?" Kiba berated the quivering lump in his jacket.

"What is that thing?" Sasuke wondered aloud, which resulted in Coronamon coming over and kicking him in the shin.

"Watch your mouth emo boy. That's Gatomon, servant of Ophanimon."

"Who's Ophanimon?" Sakura asked her partner.

"Ophanimon is one of the Three Great Angels, one of the most powerful beings in the Digital World whose duty it is to protect it from evil." Lunamon replied.

Gatomon looked over the group of genin before her, shooting each of them a look of disapproval. "Alright you bunch of misfits, let's get something very clear, both your world and mine is facing a threat that could wipe out both of them and it's up to all you to ensure that that doesn't happen. But at the moment all of you couldn't defeat a fresh level digimon that was still inside its digiegg, it is this reason my lady has sent me in order to whip you all into shape."

"Geeze, she's bossy." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Just be thankful you don't have to live with her." Naruto replied, "She's a bigger ramen freak then I am and has kicked me out of my own bed."

This caused Sakura to chuckle. "Sakura, don't laugh. It's my home and I'm sleeping on my own couch."

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and her heart plummeted as she watched him whisper something to Sakura which caused her to let out a small chuckle, _'Just wait Naruto-kun, I promise I'll get stronger and save you from that pink haired skank.' _

Just then something occurred to Naruto, "Wait a second, if this is a teambuilding thing then where are Neji and Tenten? Since they have digimon too I'd assume they should be here as well."

"They won't be joining us; Gai's squad has been dispatched on a mission outside the village." Kakashi informed his student.

"Wait, how come they get to leave the village and we have to walk around in a stinkin sewer?" Kiba demanded.

"Because Gai's squad has a year's more experience then you as so are allowed to participate in higher ranked missions." Kakashi replies.

The silver haired nin glanced over at Asuma who reached into his vest and pulled out two small scrolls opened them and placed them on the ground. Biting his thumb his spread some blood on them and in a puff of smoke appeared rope and a rope ladder. "Alright everyone, we've spent enough time hanging around here so let's get moving."

Kakashi then tied one end of the rope to the ladder and the other to a tree before rolling the rope ladder over the edge of the hole.

"Ok you lot, you heard the man. Let's move out." Gatomon said before jumping up onto Naruto's back and perching herself on his head.

Kakashi then headed down into the hole first followed by Kurenia, once they announced that they were safely down the Genin then made their way down with Asuma bringing up the rear. Each of the Jounin each took out a small flash light and switching it on sent out a beam of light illuminating the area.

Walking through the tunnels was unpleasant, it was cramped dank and the limited light given off by the Jounin's flash light made it seems kind of eerie and the it didn't help was the smell. The other thing was that was the bickering between Naruto and Ino.

"Will you two be quite." Kurenai told the pair releasing a small amount of KI to get the two blondes to be quite both of them pouting.

Whilst he was brooding over being yelling at him something occurred to Naruto, he wasn't sure if he should ask but he decided to give it a shot. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, if were just here to unclog a drain how come we were told to bring all our equipment?"

"Well Naruto it doesn't hurt a shinobi to be prepared. After all you never know what's lurking down here." Kakashi replied looking round holding the flash light under his chin which made the silver haired Jounin look rather creepy. This was quickly brought to an end when Kurenia grabbed Kakashi's ear and tugged on it causing the silver haired Jounin to let out a yelp of pain.

"Baka, stop fooling around." The crimson eyed woman scolded Kakashi who rubbed his ear and muttered about how mean Kurenia was, she then looked over at the group, "Despite Kakashi's moment of idiocy he is right, a ninja has to be prepared for any situation. Just because you're Genin doesn't mean you won't be attacked by an enemy if given the opportunity."

Unsure of what to say to the red eyed Jounin's comment Naruto looked up at Gatomon who, much to his annoyance, was still perched on his head. "So what's the deal anyway, you think there might be digimon down here?"

"Possibly, it might be nothing but we can't be too careful." The white cat replied.

The next half hour was spent in silence and soon arrived at a point where the tunnels split off, Kakashi then took out a map in order to work out where they were when a noise caught his attention.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hear what." Kurenai responded. Kakashi motioned for both of them to listen and the two of them fell silent and sure enough the noise was heard again.

"I hear it." Asuma commented, "An idea what it is?"

"No idea." Kakashi replied as he reached towards his head-band, _'I was hoping not to have to use this so soon.' _

Meanwhile it wasn't just the three Jounin who were suddenly on high alert, Akamaru and the digimon were as well. "What's got you guys so worked up?" Naruto wondered.

"Obviously something has got their attention, clearly the digimon sense's are more highly developed then ours are."

A voice from behind made Naruto jump and spinning round saw Shino standing there. "Wait a sec, you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, I merely don't talk to you." Shino replied. Naruto growled, he was about to retort when Kakashi and the other two Jounin appeared from out of thin air.

"Now then let's not lose our tempers shall we." The silver haired nin told his pupil, "We may have got bigger problems to contend with." Before anyone could do anything else from the water dozens of slimy green creatures emerged.

"Ewe, these things are disgusting. What are they?" Ino said in a disgusted tone.

"Those are Numemon." Lalamon informed her.

"Numemon?" Naruto quickly scanned them.

Numemon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Mollusc Digimon  
Nume-Sludge Continuous Poo Throw Smash

"Urgh, even the description of these things sounds gross." Sakura commented.

"Nume-Sludge…" as if in response to the pinkette's comment several brown things flying at the group, most of the coming within inches of hitting them.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, please tell me that's not what I think it is!" Naruto asked looking over at one of the projectiles that impacted against the wall wearing the same look of disgust that the others also wore.

"Nume-Sludge…" all the Numemon cried out and each of them threw more of their projectiles at the group of ninja.

Being a seasoned ninja Kakashi knew that the ability to think on your feet was a requirement as a split second decision could be the deciding factor on any mission. And right now he knew was required. "RUN!!!"

And with that the party began speeding off like characters out of a Road Runner cartoon.

As they ran the group ran through twisting tunnels Chouji, who was at the back of the group, slipped and fell.

"CHOUJI!!" Shikamaru skidded to a halt and spun himself around and formed a hand sign. "KAGE MANE NO JUTSU! Shadow Imitation Technique!"

The Nara's shadow then began to grow in size spreading out and connecting with the Numemon causing them to dead in their tracks. Chouji looked over his shoulder at the frozen then over at his best friend, "Shikamaru…"

"Chouji, get out of there." Shikamaru told his chubby friend, "And hurry up because this is way too troublesome."

"But what happens when you let them go?" Chouji asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." Said Betamon, "Now get moving."

Unsure of how to reply, Chouji got back up and began running.

"Alright here I go." Betamon said once the Akimichi member was out of the way sparks of electricity began appearing around the fin on top of the small amphibian creature's head, "Electric Shock…"

He then unleashed the electrical energy zapping each of the Numemon. He then turned round and nodded to Shikamaru who released his jutsu.

"Will that do it?" Shikamaru asked picking his partner off the ground.

"That should slow them down enough to allow us to get away." Betamon replied. The two boys then began running to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey Shikamaru, thanks for saving my butt." Chouji said to his friend.

"No problem, that's what friends do no matter how troublesome it is, right." Shikamaru replied. Soon enough the pair managed to catch up with the rest of the group and they were back to running.

"Any idea where we're heading?" Asuma asked.

"No idea," Kakashi replied, "I have no idea where were going or what's ahead of us."

"Don't worry, we can rectify that problem." Kurenai told the pair, she looked over at Hinata and nodded. Hinata looked back at her sensei unsure however the crimson eyed woman fixed her with a sharp look as telling the Hyuuga girl to do it.

"Byakugan…" Veins appeared around the Hyuuga's eyes as chakra was pumped into them allowing her to see beyond what the other couldn't, it was an x-ray like effect giving her the ability to see the workings of a person's chakra network as well as a clearer look of what was around her.

"There's another junction up ahead." She informed the others. Soon enough they reached the junction.

"Alright, where next?" Kakashi asked turning to Hinata. Before the Hyuuga could do another scan with her Byakugan a small tremor came from out of seemingly nowhere which was followed by a low growl.

"What was that?" Kiba wondered as Akamaru began to tremble inside his coat. Hinata did another scan which resulted in her letting out a small yelp.

"Hinata, what is it, what did you see?" Kurenai asked.

"There…there's something down there, in the left tunnel. Its…its big." Hinata replied. Just then dozen of voices where heard coming from behind them,

"This is not good. We can't go left and we can't go back, plus these tunnels are too narrow for us to fight in." Kakashi muttered, "That leaves us with only one option."

With that the party darted down the right tunnel, as they did they noticed the tunnel grew wider the father they got and that they were no longer standing in foul smelling water. They kept running until they were forced to stop, barring their way was a large set of wooden doors.

"Crap, it's a dead end." Kiba growled.

"Quick everyone, try to get it open." Asuma ordered.

All the male ninja headed over and began pushing against the door trying to force it open. "Damn it, it won't budge." Kakashi groaned.

"Hey I think I found something." Naruto announced, Kurenai then turned his flashlight over to where the blond was and discovered Naruto had found the lock. However it appeared to be very old and very rusty.

"Asuma." Kakashi said catching the bearded nin's attention, the two of them stared at one another for a moment which lasted until Asuma nodded.

"Everybody stand back." he ordered, once everyone had lined themselves along the tunnels walls Kakashi began walking until he was at least ten meters away from them an Asuma quickly began flipping through seals.

"KATON: ENDAN NO JUTSU! Fireball!" A jet of flame emerged from the bearded jounin's mouth aimed at the rusty lock; Asuma kept heating it until it was red hot before ceasing his attack. That done he formed another set of seals.

"SUITON: TEPPOUDAMA NO JUTSU! Bullet!" Asuma's checks began to swell as his mouth began to fill with water which he released forming a large orb which also struck the lock which resulted in large amounts of steams to be released as it cooled.

Asuma then moved to the side and looked over at Kakashi, "It's all yours."

Kakashi nodded, he then began forming his own hand signs. Electrical energy formed around his right hand sounding like thousands of birds chirping. Kakashi then charging forward his arm outstretched. "RAIKIRI! Lightning Edge!"

Kakashi's hand connected with the lock, the force of the impact causing it to shatter, he then motioned to the others and the other male members of the group rushed over and after much heaving they managed to get the door open. As they did the sound of the Numemon was heard.

"Alright everyone inside." Kakashi ordered, not needing to be told twice the party quickly darted into the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on forever until it vanished and they found themselves in a wide open space.

"Where are we?" Chouji asked.

"I have no clue." Asuma replied.

"Hey wait a second," Sakura spoke up, "Where's Naruto?"

Her observation catching the three experienced ninja's attention and looking around discovered the blond Genin was indeed missing.

* * *

Back in the tunnel Naruto sticking up four exploding tags along the wall. "There, that should do it." Just the Numemon came into view.

"Here they come." Coronamon announced.

"Alright, let's move." Naruto told his partner, he then looked over at the Numemon and gave them an akanbe to taunt them,

"Neener neener, come get me you slimy runts." He then turned to his partner, "Coronamon."

"With pleasure." The chibi fire lion replied, "Corona Flame…" the flame on Coronamon's head burned more furiously and a small orb was fired from it, the heat from this caused the tags to burn quicker and causing the inevitable explosion much sooner.

Naruto grabbed Coronamon and began running for all his worth and rock fell from above and the shockwave from the explosion at his back which pushed him forwards until it knocked him off his feet and out of the tunnel where the others were waiting for him. The sound of feet was heard and looking up he saw Kakashi and the others, "Hey guys."

"Naruto, you idiot." Sakura yelled, Naruto maybe her friend however she could hardly believe the blonds action, "Do you realise what you've done; now we can't get out."

"Yeah but now those things can't get in either." Naruto replied.

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi spoke up before anyone could say anything else, "Whatever the case Naruto has at least bought us some time."

"So uh, where are we anyway?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good question." Kakashi replied, he then scanned the area with his flashlight revealing a decorated stone wall that had several torches lining, he then turned to Asuma who quickly began flipping through seals. "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique"

The bearded ninja then spat out a series of small fire balls that struck several of the torches igniting them, their light parsley illuminating the area. The group stared in awe at their surroundings; they were in a large stadium but this wasn't like the one in the village this was much more grand.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is this place?" Sakura asked.

"Part of our history I hope was never true." Kakashi replied.

He then ordered everyone to pair off and spread out and take up position, the stadium was the perfect place to ambush the Numemon once they broke through. Once they'd divided up into groups, Naruto and Kiba, Shimamaru and Hinata, Shino and Chouji, Sakura and Ino and Sasuke by himself, they went looking for a good spot, several of the party found time to explore the structure, Naruto and Kiba managed to find their way into a box that would have been reserved for important figures in the village such as the council and clan heads. Scanning the area something caught Naruto's eye and called Kiba over.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Check this out." Naruto said, he pointed at part of the box that had the Uchiha symbol carved into it.

Just then Kakashi appeared, "What is you've found."

Naruto didn't respond and merely at the Uchiha symbol carved into the wall, Kakashi scanned the area and found another symbol which caused him to let out a sigh, "So much for noble family history."

* * *

Soon enough the Numemon were able to squeeze their way through the fallen rock that covered the entrance. They looked around they could find no trace of the humans they were chasing. Watching from his position Kakashi took a small mirror and reflected a small beam of light sending both Naruto and Sakura a signal, both of whom channelled their chakra in to their digivises.

CHAKRA BURST, FULL CHARGE

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

LUNAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...LEKISMON

Both champions emerged from stands and dived towards the Numemon.

"Flame Drive…"

"Moon Night Kick…"

Flames wrapped around Firamon's body and slammed into several Numemon in a fiery tackle whilst Lekismon drove her foot into them.

"Demi Dart…"

"Electric Shock…"

"Seed Blast..."

DemiDevimon, Betamon and Lalamon then entered the fray. DemiDevimon fired syringes from his wings whilst Betamon fired more electrical energy from his fin, Lalamon meanwhile began spitting out dozens of small seeds that then exploded upon impact.

"Guess it's our turn." Asuma said to himself as he and his colleges emerged from their hiding spots, flying through hand signs the moment he hit the ground, "DOTON: DORYU TAIGA! Earth Flow River!" the ground underneath Asuma and several Numemon transformed into a river of mud.

That done Asuma made some more hand signs. "DOTON: DOURYUUDAN! Earth Dragon Projectile!"

A large dragons head emerged from the mud and from its mouth spewed dozens of mud projectiles, which stuck several Numemon deleting them.

In another part of the arena Shikamaru and Kurenai prepared to engage more of the slimy digimon. "KAGE MANE NO JUTSU! Shadow Imitation Technique!"

Like before Shikamaru's shadow spread out and connecting with the Numemon.

"Good work Shikamaru, now leave the rest to me." Kurenia told the lazy Naara, "SAKURA KAHEN SHIPPUU NO JUTSU! Cherry Blossom Petal Hurricane!"

Her Genjutsu successful, the Numemon saw Kurenia's whole body suddenly dissolved into flower petals that swarmed around the mollusc type creatures. "Kiba, now." Kurenai commanded.

"You got it sensei." Kiba replied, he then looked over at his pup, "Let's do it Akamaru. JUUJIN BUSHIN!- Beast-Man Clone!"

There was a puff of smoke and Akamaru transformed himself into an identical copy of his master.

"Alright Akamaru, let's do it. GATSUUGA- Dual Piercing Fang!" Both Kiba and Akamaru began spinning creating a small cyclone and launched themselves at a small group of Numemon, the attack quickly deleting them.

"Alright my turn." Chouji announced, "BAIKA NO JUTSU! Multi-Size Technique!"

Before everyone's eyes Chouji's body began to swell up, he grew so large he resembled an overinflated ball.

"Here I come you disgusting slime balls, NIKUDAN SENSHA! Human Bullet Tank!" Chouji's limbs then retracted into his body before launching himself into the air and began to spin at a high rate speed. The giant orb began rolling towards more Numemon who tried to stop him by throwing their projectile at him but instead they bounce off, they were they crushed by Chouji's massive body.

Things were going well; the group of ninja and digimon were whittling down the Numemon's numbers. Just then the ground shook causing the rocks covering the entrance to falle away and the smell of decay filtered into the arena, and then from the tunnel appeared a large creature, its body appearing to be greyish slime as well as two small red eyed and a large gaping maw.

"Ewe, what is that." Ino said, sounding disgusted. Sakura quickly checked her digivise.

Raremon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Undead Digimon  
Breath of Decay Acid Sludge Stinking Gas

"Acid Sludge…" an acidic green mist emerged from Raremon's mouth, the gathered ninja managed to jump out of the way however the remaining Numemon weren't so fortunate, they were instantly deleted the instant the green mist passed over them.

"It deleted them, like they were nothing." Naruto said in a shocked tone.

"Forget them; we need to concentrate on ourselves." Firamon replied,

"Fira Bomb…" he then launched several fiery orbs at Raremon, this caused the Raremon to cry out in pain.

"Breath of Decay…" It then fired several green orbs from it mouth.

"Quick everyone back up into the stands." Kakashi commanded, everyone complied and retreated back up into the stands.

Kakashi however remained where he was, he quickly began to flip through signs and electrical energy appeared in his hand. "RAIKIRI! Lightning Edge!"

He then charged towards Raremon who fired more green orbs however due to both his speed and reflexes Kakashi was able to avoid them, once he was close enough Kakashi raised his hand and thrust it into Raremon's soft body, the lightning chakra causing it to cry out in pain. Kakashi tried to remove his hand however Raremon's body was so soft he found he couldn't pull it out and what's more he could feel a burning sensation which caused his a great deal of pain.

Just then Lekismon appeared from out of seemingly nowhere and using all her strength was able to pull Kakashi free from Raremon's body and jumped over to where Kurenai was back up in the stands.

Kurenai took a look at Kakashi's hand and the sight made her feel nauseous, the material of the glove had been burned away along with several layers of flesh leaving a mess of blood and muscle tissue underneath. "That's you out of this; you're sitting the rest of this one out." She told him as she took out some bandages and wrapped them around Kakashi's hand.

"Alright everyone, we need to come up with some plan to beat this thing." Asuma told the gathered Genin.

"Breath of Decay…" Raremon fired off more green orbs forcing them to move as quickly as they could to avoid them. One of them then struck the ceiling causing a large slab of rock to fall from it and towards Hinata who froze; she let out a scream as the large slab of rock felltowards her and instantly squeezed her eyes tight.

At that same moment the ground beneath Ino's feet collapsed and she fell down into the arena below. Hinata let out a scream as the large slab of rock fell towards her, just then seconds before it crushed her someone tackled her to the ground. At the same time Ino was lying dazed in the arena only a few meters from where Raremon was.

"Acid Sludge…" Raremon called out his attack and like Hinata she closed her eyes in fear, in hopes of avoiding the painful and horrific death that awaited her. Just when she felt she was done for she felt someone grab her and a rush of air before being cradled like a newborn in a strong pair of arms. Both girls felt a huge feeling of relief and in their mind's eye they could see their rescuer.

_'Naruto-kun…'/'Sasuke-kun…' _Well they were right, but just not in the order they wanted.

Hinata opened her eyes and instead of looking into the whiskered smiling face of Naruto found herself looking into the pale, cold one of Sasuke.

At the same time Ino found herself looking up into the face of Naruto. "What the hell. Get your hands off me you idiot, I wanted Sasuke-kun to save me."

"Will you shut up, just be grateful I'm helping you at all." Naruto retorted as he did to stay one step ahead of Raremon's attacks.

Raremon kept firing off more green orbs which Naruto did his best to avoid, however soon the two blonds found themselves back against the wall, Raremon began charging up another attack when Lalamon appeared and began firing seeds at Raremon. "Don't worry Ino, no matter what I'll protect you even if it costs me my life. Seed Blast…"

"Lalamon…" The attack did little to damage the large digimon but it did annoy him, he went to swat Lalamon aside when Firamon came at the large toxic creature using his Fira Claw attack drawing its attention.

Whilst this happened a veil of blue energy wrapped itself around Ino, "Wh…what's this?" the blond girl wondered.

"Hey Ino, it's ok." Ino nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Naruto place his hand on her shoulder, "It was the same for me as well. Take the chakra around your and channel it into your digivice."

Ino looked over at Naruto who flashed her his trademark grin, she had been feeling unsure however the sight of his smile made her feel calmer. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and brought her hands together to form the ram seal, tapping into the chakra around her before reaching into her weapons pouch and taking out her digivise, channelled chakra into her hand and forced it into the devise.

CHAKRA BURST, FULL CHARGE…

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…SUNFLOWMON

Lalamon was engulfed in a bright light and when it died in her place was creature a green reptile like body with a face that resembled a flower and a pair of leaf-like pixie wings on its back. On the ground Ino stared up in amazement at her new digimon, Naruto checked his digivise.

SunFlowmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Vegetation Digimon  
Sunshine Beam: Sunflowmon's face glows yellow and fires an extremely powerful blast of solar energy.  
Cactus Tail: Sunflowmon launches thorns from her tail. Smiley Binta

"Smiley Binta…" the leaves around Sunflowmon's face began spinning like a buzz saw before shooting out like shurikens that flew at Raremon and embedded themselves in his soft body.

Whilst this was going on up in the stands Hinata had been watching the interaction between Naruto and Ino and it made her heart sink.

"Hinata…" hearing her name the Hyuuga heiress looked about and saw both Kiba and Shino heading over to her, "Are you ok?" Kiba asked as he helped the pale eyed girl off the ground.

Not responding Hinata looked round to try and see Sasuke but found the surviving Uchiha was gone.

Shino meanwhile was focusing on the battle that was taking place, _'It seems that in order to make KoKabuterimon stronger you must focus a large amount of chakra then channel it into your digivise, interesting.' _

The bug user sent a mental command to the hive of insects that lived within his body; these insects fed off of the chakra his body produced however this time he told them to feed his chakra back into him. A cloud of chakra appeared around the bug user's body.

"Shino, what's happening to you?" Kiba asked.

"Simple, I merely released a large amount of chakra." Shino looked over at Hinata, "Hinata, focus your chakra and channel it into your digivice."

Hinata stared at her teammate with uncertainty, "But…"

"Come one Hinata, I know you can do it." Kiba told her in an encouraging tone.

Hinata stared at her two teammates, she was still feeling unsure about herself but knowing she had the support of her team made her a little less nervous, "Alright, I'll…I'll try." Taking a deep breath the Hyuuga girl closed her eyes and began to focus on building up her chakra, just as Kurenai-sensei had taught them, and soon like Shino cloud of chakra appeared wrapping around her like a cloak.

CHAKRA BURST, FULL CHARGE…

FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…NINJAMON

KOKABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…BLADEKUWAGAMON

Where Kokbauteriomn and Floramon had been were now a bulbous looking creature with a red mask on its 'head' and a sword on its back, and a large insect, its whole body encased in metal armor, with a large blade sticking out in front of it. On the ground both Naruto and Ino stared up in amazement of the two creatures and quickly checked their digivises

Ninjamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Ninja Knife Throwing Sword Draw Kage Bunshin Dancing Leaves

BladeKuwagamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Machine Digimon  
Spark Blade Air Knife

Also watching was Shikamaru and like Shino he'd also figured out how to get his partner to digivolve, _'The only problem is I've used Kage Mane twice, I don't know if I have enough left in order to have Betamon digivolve. Damn it.'_

"Hey Shikamaru…" hearing his name Shikamaru looked round and saw Chouji, his chubby friend reached into his weapons pouch and threw something which he caught, "Take this."

Looking at his hand Shikamaru saw a small green pill but Shikamaru knew this was no ordinary pill, it was one of a trio of special pills made especially by the Akimichi clan that would give them a temporary boost by converting the body's fat reserves into chakra however it also had a rather annoying side effect, each pill damaged the body by releasing poisons and taking all three pills would result in imminent death.

Shikamaru looked over at Chouji who gave him a reassuring nod, he then looked back at the pill in his hand, _'He's trusting me with his clan's weapon of last resort. I guess this is his way of returning the favour, well if that's the case I guess I'll trust you Chouji because after this I'm trusting you to save my butt again.' _

Popping the pill in his mouth he felt a rush of chakra which he quickly began focusing on and channelled into his digivise,

CHAKRA BURST FULL CHARGE  
BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…STRIKEDRAMON

Betamon was consumed in a burst of light and in his place was a blue reptilian creature, his body covered in metal platesincluding one that coved the top of his head with a horn sticking out of it and another on the tip of his tail. Amazed by this creature the Naara checked his digivise.

Strikedramon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Strike Fang Strike Claw Striking Barrage

"Spark Blade…"

"Sword Draw…"

"Strike Fang…"

Ninjamon drew his sword whilst flames appeared around Strikedramon's body and the two of them charged towards Raremon whilst BladeKuwagamonlaunched bolts of electricity that were imitated from his large blade.

"Breath of Decay…" Raremon fired off more green orbs, Strikedramon leapt onto BladeKuwagamon and the large bug flew out of the way. Ninjamon however didn't.

"Kage Bunshin…" (Naruto: rip off.) There were several puffs of smoke and several copies of itself and continued its attack. Undeterred Raremon continued its assault striking each of the clones and dispelled them the final on course to hit Ninjamon himself.

"Dancing Leaves…" in a small burst if wind and leaves Ninjamon vanished dodging the attack (Everyone: Show off).

"Ah man, this stinks." Naruto groaned, "How can we beat this thing if we can't get near it?" Shikamaru, hearing Naruto's outburst, was already on the case trying to find a solution. _'Thinking about it Raremon really didn't like it when Kakashi-sensei used his Raikiri on it meaning its weak against lightning based attacks, meaning BladeKuwagamon__ would be the best suited for this. If this is going to happen I better get moving, I can already begin to feel the pills effects wearing off.'_"Strikedramon," he called out to his partner, "Can you and the other get Raremon's attention?" "No problem, why?" the blue reptile asked. "I have an idea," Shikamaru replied.

Understanding Strikedramon and the other digimon launched an attack doing their best to keep its attention on them whilst Shikamaru slipped behind the giant toxic creature. _'Alright, here goes nothing…' _"KAGE MANE NO JUTSU! Shadow Imitation Technique!"

Once again Shikamaru's shadow spread out and connecting with Raremon's body, the creature let out a roar of frustration at not being able to move. "Now's your chance, attack now whist I still have a hold on this thing." _'And make it quick, I don't think I can hold on for very long.'_

"Alright everyone lets finish this thing." Firamon told the others as they each unleashed their attacks.

"Spark Blade…" Blade Kuwagamon was first, driving his blade into Raremon's head and releasing more electrical energy.

"Tear Arrow…"

"Sunshine Beam…"

"Ninja Knife Throwing…"

Lekismon fired off several ice arrows whilst Ninjamon produced several giant shurikens which he threw at Raremon exploded upon contact and Sunflowmon fired a powerful blast of solar energy from her face.

"Flame Dive…"

"Striking Barrage…"

Firamon and Strikedramon entered the fray, flames winding around their bodies Firamon dived down from the sky in a fiery tackle whist Strikedramon unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches.

The six attacks struck Raremon's body and the large digimon to cry out in pain before its body was reduced to data shards and it couldn't come a moment too soon for Shikamaru, the last of his chakra drained away and he began to fell to the ground but before he hit it Asuma appeared and caught him, "Don't worry kid I got you, you did good."

Shikmaru's tired eyes looked up at his sensei "Last time I ever play hero."

He then passed out Asuma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, we did it." Naruto cheered.

Their mission the party left the arena and made their way back into the open air. "Good job people," Asuma told them, "You can all go home now; Kurenai will take Kakashi and Shikamaru to the hospital and I'll go see the old man and report in. Plus I'll see if I can bump us up to B-rank pay."

The two jounin along with Kakashi and Shikamaru then vanished in a puff of smoke and the party of genin began heading back towards Konoha.

* * *

That evening Sasuke was back at the privet training area that was located, the day's events playing over in his head, the memory of how all the assembled rookies digimon had digivolved in order to beat Raremon.

All except his.

How this possible, if was a screw up like Naruto could pull it off then why couldn't he? He was about to perform the necessary hand signs for his Goukakyuu no Jutsu when a noise from behind caught his attention and looking round saw Hinata standing there, "What do you want?"

"I…I uh," the Hyuuga girl shifted under his cold gaze as she tried to stutter out her words, "I…I wanted to thank you for saving me back in the arena." Sasuke let out an hmp, "I wasn't trying to save you, I tripped you just happened to be in the way." He then began walking away leaving the Hyuuga heiress standing there.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the village Naruto was in his apartment lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling whilst Coronamon and Gatomon were seated on the floor playing go fish. For once the blond's thoughts wasn't of ramen or Sakura but instead on Ino, he'd tried talking to her on the trip back to the village but she kept ignoring him.

Just then there was a knock at the door, getting up Naruto hurried over but upon opening it saw no one there but what he did find 2 things. One was a large take out box from Ichiraku ramen and the other was a note that was attached to it which read: _Thanks, Ino_

Naruto stared down at the piece of paper in his hand and smiled, picking up the box he headed back inside, "Hey guys, foods on."

* * *

AN: And with that chapter 4 is fini. Sorry this took so long I've been busy recently, but I finally this and its up. Anyway that was my first non canon mission, I hope it turned out ok as I wanted the rookies on a team mission.

Usual drill, comment and let me know what you think. And for those of you who maybe a little ticked about my comment about Hinata in the disclaimer, it wasn't about her it was about Kishimoto's handling of the whole thing. Remember future writers if your going to kill a character off then kill them off, don't have them linger for 7 chapters and then reveal that their hunky dory, it renders the whole thing totally pointless.

PS if you liked my little MK moment here's a little something extra for you, this is the true ultimate Naruto battle http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = CjQp3 m 3F4nk


	5. Mission to Wave

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
"BLAH"- Jutsu

* * *

Naruto  
Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier

Chapter 5 Mission to Wave

It was another typical day in Konoha, it was a warm day with not a breath of wind to be felt and the people of the village carried on as usual.

Entering the Hokage's tower team 7 headed towards Sarutobi's office, Kakashi in the lead carrying a cage with a cat inside it whilst his students (both Naruto and Sasuke sporting numerous scratch marks) followed along behind him. Entering the office Kakashi handed the animal to its owner, a rather large woman who just happened to be the Daimyo's wife, who grabbed a hold of the cat and began hugging it in a way that could be mistaken for trying to crush it.

"Oh Tora-chan, who's a good kitty. Mommy was sooo worried that something might have happened to you…" From the side lines the three genin could only watch the display in disbelief.

_'Geez, if that's what the dumb thing has to go through no wonder it ran away.'_ Thought Naruto.

_'If I had to go home to that, I'd run as far away as I could.'_ Were Sakura's.

Once the lady had paid for the genin's serves and left Sarutobi spoke up. "Since you completed your last mission, you can choose another from the list." He picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "Let's see…a member of the council needs a baby sitter…running an errand to the next village…a local farmer that needs help harvesting sweet potatoes…"

"No way, nu uh…" Naruto yelled hearing what was available, "No way am I doing any more stupid jobs, I wanna have a more interesting mission."

His two teammates and his teacher glanced at him. _'…I hate to say it but the dobe does have a point.'_ Thought Sasuke.

_'Ohh Naruto, you're such a pain…'_ Was Sakura's_. _

_'Why can't you just be grateful for what you get?'_ Kakashi sighed.

"Use your head Naruto, every ninja in this village starts out at the bottom and works their way up, that's how your gain experience. You're just a beginner; you're not ready to take higher rank missions yet." Iruka told his former student.

"You mean we have to keep doing crappy jobs already, when do we get to get some action?" Naruto demanded, he was then silenced by Kakashi bopping him on the head.

"Naruto knock it off." Kakashi looked up at the elderly leader, "Sorry about that."

"But it's not fair," Naruto complained, "How am I supposed to prove I'm not the trouble making screw up that everyone thinks I am if no one will give me a chance?"

Both Sarutobi and Iruka glanced at one another, before either of them could say anything the door opened and in walked Gaia and his squad. "Greeting Hokage-sama, I and my ever youthful team are here to request a mission." the bowel haired taijutsu master announced loudly, he then caught sight of Kakashi and his team,

"Kakashi my youthful rival. It's been a while maybe after this we could do 300 laps around the village blindfolded and with one hand tied behind our back."

Kakashi let out a groan, "Hello Gai."

Gai then caught sight of Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, "Ah these must be your students, I hope their as youthful as mine are." Chuckling Gai looked over at Naruto, "Hey there Naruto, I hope my rival is working you hard?"

"Hi there Gai-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Yosh, greetings Naruto. I hope you're feeling youthful today." Lee piped up.

"Hi Naruto." Tenten greeted the blond genin, Neji didn't say anything but did give him a nod.

"Hey guys." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, do you know these people?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we've…met." Naruto replied, he didn't want to say to much less Kakashi find out that Gai had helped him learn the secret of the bell test, not knowing that Kakashi already knew about it.

"So Kakashi, aren't you going to introduce us to your follower?" Gai asked.

Kakashi sighed, Fine if you must know this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

It was then Lee caught sight of Sakura, _'She's beautiful, as beautiful as the blossom she is named after.'_

He then stepped towards the pinkette and introduced himself, "Greetings Sakura I am Rock Lee, Konohagakure's handsome devil. I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of going out with you, I swear on my honour I will protect you to my dying breath."

He then flashed her a smile and his sensei's infamous nice guy pose.

Sakura's response to this was to let out a scream followed by hiding behind Naruto, "Get away from me you freak."

Whist this was going on Neji was observing Sasuke, _'So that's Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the infamous massacre. I wonder if he has activated his Sharingan yet and more importantly if he actually knows how to use it? Either way it should be interesting to see how he stacks up.'_

Tenten was also taking in Sasuke, although her thoughts were very different from her teammates. _'Hmm not bad, he is kinda cute.'_

Just then Sasuke noticed the two of them staring at him, although he only seemed to pay attention to Neji, "What the hell you losers looking at?"

Tenten face faulted, her interest quickly vanishing, _'Too bad his attitude stinks.'_

Sarutobi went to sigh when a thought occurred to him, picking up another piece of paper he scanned it until something caught his eye. "Kakashi I will permit your team to take a C rank mission, however on the condition that another team accompanies you."

Everyone's ears perked up at this.

"Really Ji-san, you really mean it?" Naruto said in an enthusiastic tone, to which Sarutobi nodded, "Alright."

"That seems fair," Kakashi told the aged leader, "But Hokage-sama if I may ask which other team will accompany us?"

Sarutobi looked over at Gai, "Gai, how quickly can your team be ready to go?"

Gai grinned, "Just give the word sir, my team is willing and able. So what's the mission?"

Sarutobi smiled, "It's a simple one, I need the eight of you to escort a certain individual to their desired location."

"Alright, so who are we guarding?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you see for yourselves." Sarutobi then pressed a button on his intercom, the door to the office opened and standing there was a man who looked to be in his fifties with greying hair and beard as well as a rope tied around his head and a sake bottle in his hand.

"Huh, these are my assigned escort." The man said in a rude tone, "Their so wet behind the ears I bet a light breeze would knock um on their lazy behinds."

The six genin stared at their employer.

"Charming isn't he." Tenten said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah man, you saying we got to guard this old fart." Naruto complained, "I was hoping for someone important like a lord, or the Daimyo or a princess."

The man glared at our hero, "Watch your mouth you little brat. The names Tazuna, the most renowned bridge builder in all the land."

"If you're so renowned then how come we've never heard of you?" Neji asked.

"Shut up," Tazuna retorted, "I'm your employer which means my life is worth more than yours is."

After some more arguments and Naruto and attempting to kill Tazuna after he'd made comments about Naruto being stupid Sarutobi managed to get all of them out of his office. An hour later the party met up at the village's main gate.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Naruto cheered.

"What's got him so worked up?" Tenten wondered aloud, "It's just a C rank mission."

"This is the first time I've been outside the village." Naruto replied.

Tanzuna let out a grunt, "What a moron, you really expect me to put my life in the hands of this fool?"

"Hey cut the kid some slack and let him enjoy the moment, I was the same way on my first time out the village." Gai replied.

"Even so, he should at least try to act professional." Neji pointed said in a serious tone.

"He is right Naruto; a little professionalism on a mission can go a long way." Kakashi pointed out, "It means that you're on alert and more aware of your surroundings which in turn puts the client more at ease, not to mention looks better on a report and increases your chances of being recommended for these missions in the future."

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything, the party then set off unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them.

* * *

The party headed down the dirt path when something occurred to Sakura, "Uh Mr Tanzuna, you mentioned you come from Wave country right?"

"Yeah, what of it." Tanzuna replied.

"I'm just curious why you came here, aren't their ninja in your country to?" Sakura asked.

"What are you stupid?" Neji said in a rude tone, "There are no ninja in Wave Country, lands or villages that have no ninja of their own are permitted to hire ones from the ones that do hence why Tanzuna hired us."

"That's correct Neji, although I wouldn't have put it like that." Kakashi said, he then explained a little about the political and military structure in the elemental countries, the mission rankings and about the five ninja villages and the leaders.

"Wow I had no idea lord Hokage was so great." Sakura said in an impressed tone, although having never seen the Hokage in action she didn't whole heartily believe her teachers statement.

Kakashi chuckled, "You obviously don't really think so. Don't worry I understand, your young so it's difficult to for you to believe that an old man could be that powerful. And you worry won't have to worry about encountering enemy ninja on this level of mission."

Tanzuna shifted uncomfortably at these words although on Sasuke Neji and Gai noticed.

After about an hour the party came across a sizable puddle in the middle of the road. "You think it's odd too, right?" Gai whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"Yeah, there hadn't been any rain in this area in weeks." Kakashi replied. "I rather not leave anything up to chance."

"Better keep our guard up; still don't you think it's odd for such a thing to happen on a low rank mission?"

No sooner had Gai said this, two figures wearing a torn black cloak and breathing apparatuses emerged from the puddle, each of them had a strange looking claw on one of their arms that was connected by a chain and bore the mark of Kirigakure no sato, the hidden mist village.

The second grabbed the first and threw him into the air and over the heads of the two jounin, the chain wound itself them and the pair pulled it tight its fagged edges cutting into them before ripping them into blood pieces.

"No, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out. Naruto stared at the bloody remains of his teacher, the two assassins appearing behind him.

"Naruto, look out." Tenten cried out.

Glancing behind him Naruto saw the two Mist nins, internally he was yelling at his body to move but for some reason it refused to move. One of them lunged forward, his claw catching Naruto's hand.

The screen of Naruto's digivise suddenly flared into life and Coronamon emerged from it, "Corona Flame…"

The chibi fire lion fired off several small fireballs from the flame at the pair who were both stunned at his sudden appearance, he then retreated back inside the digivise.

Using this moment of confusion Sasuke took out a shuriken and kunai from his weapons pouch and threw it pinning the chain that connected the two Kirin nins to a nearby tree.

"MIKKU ENTORI! DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee cried out as he performed a flying kick that connected with one of the Kiri nins knocking him backwards.

Neji looked over at Tenten who gave him a brief nod who took out several kunai's and assumed a defensive stance in front of Tanzuna; satisfied Neji activated his clans Kekkei Genkai.

"Byakugan." That done Neji glanced over at Sasuke and scoffed, "Watch how it's done you armature." Sasuke scowled at this but Neji was gone before her could say anything in response (and before Sakura could say anything in his defence).

Neji engaged the other Kiri nin, "HAKKE ROUJUUYONAHOU! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

The Hyuuga prodigy unleashed a barrage of swift strikes at his opponents body at each of his chakra points sealing them up, once this was done he delivered an axe kick his opponents gut knocking him backwards.

Whilst this was going on Lee had knocked his opponent into the air. Without warning Lee then appeared below the Kiri nin and unleashed another blow knocking him upwards once more.

The force of both Lee and Neji's attack caused to chain linking the two enemy ninja to break. Whilst the first Kiri nin continued skywards Lee suddenly above him, "KONOHA RAIKEN! Leaf Thunder Fist!"

Lee began spinning to gain momentum before releasing a powerful strike into his opponent. Both ninja went crashing to the ground where they were grabbed by both Kakashi and Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cried out happily.

"Gai-sensei." Lee cried added, tears of joy running down his face.

_'Kakashi and Gai-sense's alive, but how?' Naruto wondered, he then noticed some split logs on the ground 'They must have used a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique)!'_

Tanzuna let a sigh of relief, _'They did it, even after all the crap I gave them they managed save to save me.'_

"Yosh, good job everyone." Gai told the group of genin, he then looked over at Naruto, "Are you alright Naruto? It was unyouthful that Kakashi and I didn't react sooner. As punishment I will perform 100 upside down push ups blindfolded."

"What Gai is trying to say is that we didn't expect you to freeze up." Kakashi added, "For now try not to move, their claws are poisoned. Once we've dealt with these two we'll have to cut your wound deep in order to bleed the poison out."

Naruto let out a grunt of frustration at this comment; he then caught sight of Sasuke who was smirking at him, "Ha, you coward."

This was cut short when Tenten smacked him upside the head, "Shut up you arrogant little bastard, in case it slipped your attention it was Neji and Lee who did all the work."

That said she went over to check on Naruto, Sakura feeling a small twinge of jealousy as she began fussing over him.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Tenten asked, Naruto didn't reply. "Look don't let that guy get to you. You froze up, it happens. All that matter is that you're alive and you learn from this experience."

Naruto didn't look at her; he knew she was trying to be nice to him however his inability to defend himself as well as Sasuke's comment still resonated with him.

Once the two Kiri nins her tightly secured to a nearby tree Kakashi turned his gaze of Tanzuna, "These two are chuunin ranked ninja from Kirigakure no sato, renowned for their willingness to fight until they've achieved their goals. So tell me why they would be targeting us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tanzuna replied, "Anyway if you knew all that, then how come you and that green idiot let them attack?"

"We could have killed them at any time," Gai replied, "However if we did then we couldn't find out who their real target was."

"So tell us Tanzuna, why were those two after you?" Kakashi asked, "The fact you lied about the details concerning the mission doesn't sit well in your favour. The request you submitted to lord Hokage was to escort you back to your home country and protect you from bandits and thieves. The fact you have ninja targeting you breaks the rules of the contract you, protecting you from such types are considered B rank or higher."

"I'm sure you had your reasons for concealing this information, however the fact you did complicates matters. By all right we should abandon this mission and head on home." Gai added.

"Yeah, were not qualified for this kind of thing." Sakura spoke up sounding nervous, "Besides Naruto needs medical attention, so we should just go home."

Kakashi glanced at her then at Naruto, "Hmm, you do have a point although this does complicate things. Do we abandon our mission and head back so Naruto can get proper medical help?"

Naruto growled, the whole mission was about to be scrapped and it was always because of him.

_'Damnit why do I always have to be such a screw up?'_ taking out a kunai he drove it into his hand, his grunt of pain catching everyone's attention.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura demanded he didn't seem to hear her though.

_'Damnit, I should be really strong by now. I've trained hard by myself every day, so how come I freeze up on my first real mission? I swear it will never happen again, I will never freeze up on a mission again and I'm sure as hell never gonna let Sasuke out do me. I swear it on the pain in my left hand.'_

He then turned to the others, his eyes burning with dedication, "You don't have to worry about me Kakashi-sensei, I'm ready to roll out." His words striking a cord with his teammates.

_'Wow, I don't think I've seen Naruto this focused or determined before.'_ Sakura thought amazed.

_'Idiot.'_ Thought Sasuke.

The members of team Gai each had their own reaction to this. Tenten stared at the blond in disbelief whilst Neji shook his head, Gai and Lee however began chanting about youth.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, remember when I told you to cut your hand to clean the poison from your wound?"

"Yes sensei." Naruto replied.

"Well you've kinda exceeded the amount need, by a lot." Kakashi explained. "Seriously you could bleed to death."

Naruto instantly began to freak out.

"Naruto, you fool. What are you some kind of masochist?" Sakura demanded.

Gai told the blond genin to calm down and took a look at his hand. _'Incredible, the wound is almost completely healed, no doubt about it this is the demon's work.'_

"Uh, sooo how's it look?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Gai told him before bandaging the wound.

Off to the side Tanzuna watched the party as they interacted with one another, "Hey Kakashi." He called out, "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

An hour later the party found themselves sitting in a boat that would be taking them to their destination, both Kakashi and Gai had been silent the whole time, mulling over what Tanzuna had told them and what they'd gotten themselves into.

Tanzuna had informed them of how that he was being targeted by a dangerous man known as Gato (Lee had then raised his hand and gone into epic detail about the man and his operations) and how the man was using the disguise as a business man to smuggle contraband into the elemental nations as well as choking the life out of the Land of Waves.

He then explained how the bridge he was building would allow them to trade with the other nations and bypass Gato's shipping companies. At first both the jounin were about to abandon the mission buy then the old man gave them a sob story about how his death would result in his grandson resorting the thievery and his daughter into prostitution and (being the big softies that they secretly were) the two of them bought it hook line and sinker.

The boat they were seated in chugged the mist that surrounded them hiding everything from view.

"Were almost there, the bridge should come into view pretty soon." The boats pilot spoke up as he switched the engine off, "The mist will keep us hidden but from this point on this boat is under its own power and your all gonna have to keep quiet, the whole trip would be for nothing if Gato's goons were to catch us now."

Sure enough to the pilots word soon enough the sight on the uncompleted bridge came into view.

"Whoa, it's huge." Naruto said in awe.

"What did I just say." The pilot told the blond.

There was quiet for nearly half an hour until the landed at a jetty just outside the village. "This is as far as I go; you're on your own from here." The pilot told the group as they climbed out of the boat.

"That's fine; we've asked enough of you already." Tanzuna replied as the boat pilot switched the engine back on and sped away, he then turned to the party of ninja, "Come on, it's not too far to the my home now but I want to get there as soon as possible."

The party were on the move again however both Kakashi and Gai were feeling uneasy, both knew that there would be another attack and it would be from forces stronger then the two chuunin's from before.

Like his teacher Naruto was also on alert but for different reasons, his freezing up and having to be rescued by Sasuke still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Just then a nearby bush rustled catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto was about to throw a shuriken at it which Neji, his Byakugan active, grabbed a hold of his arm, "Word of advice, don't waste your equipment until you have to."

the Hyuuga prodigy then picked up a nearby stone and threw it the bush and a white rabbit scampered out of it. "What is up with you Naruto?" Sakura demanded as the blond freed himself from Neji's grip.

"Someone's following us, I know it." Naruto replied.

"You're just being paranoid you idiot." Sasuke said in a annoyed tone.

Kakashi and Gai's team didn't share the Uchiha's thoughts however. _'That was a snow hare, it currently spring but it still has its winter pelt?'_ Kakashi though. _'No doubt about it, that animal is just a decoy, a pet kept indoors and not exposed to too much sunlight.'_

Gai then looked over at Neji who began to scan the area with his Byakugan.

From above a figure watched the party with interest. _'So these are the shinobi the target has hired, their mostly just a bunch of brats. Half of them are unskilled but the other half does so promise.'_ His eyes shifted over to Kakashi and Gai, _'The two Jouinin however…no doubt about it, Kakashi Hatake of the mirror eye and Maito Gai the green beast brawler.'_

It was then Neji spotted the man, "Everyone take cover."

Before anyone could inquire a swirling sound was heard causing everyone to hit the ground, Naruto to his surprise getting jumped on by both Sakura and Tenten as the object whirled overhead. The object then embedded itself in a tree revealing itself to be a ridiculously large sword and a moment later a shirtless man with bandages wrapped around him face appeared balancing on the handle of the blade.

"Kakashi, isn't that…?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi replied.

Tenten flinched at the sight of the man. "No way, the demon of the bloody mist. I've heard of him but I never thought I'd ever see him in person."

"Who's that guy?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied.

Tenten looked at the pair, "What, you mean to tell me you've never heard of Momochi Zabuza? He's a former ninja of Kirigakure no sato as well as a member of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'. Six years ago he lead a failed coup against Kiri's leader, the Mizukage, and is one of the Elemental Nations most wanted men." Tenten explained.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei, were ready to show our opponent our youthful power." Lee announced as he got to his feet.

"Stay where you are Lee." Gai ordered his pupil, "None of you are to interfere."

"He's right." Kakashi agreed, "This one is different from the pair from before, he's on a whole other level."

Kakashi then took hold of him headband and pulled it up revealing him his left eye which unlike his right one was red with three black Comma.

_'Wha…what is that?'_ Naruto wondered.

_'So it is true, he really is the only person outside of the Uchiha clan to possess the Sharingan.'_ Neji thought as he gazed upon his clans rival Doujutsu.

Zabuza chuckled, "So that's the famous Sharingan eye, the thing you got your name from. I feel honoured going up against such a legendary Doujutsu."

"What's everyone so worked up about?" Naruto said sounding confused, "Whys everyone making such a big deal about Kakashi-sensei's freaky eye?"

"You're kidding right, you've never heard of the Sharingan?" Tenten commented, "What, did you sleep through that class?"

Zabuzza chuckled, "Wow, standards for shinobi in Konoha must be really lax if they allow idiots like him into its military. He doesn't even know about his own villages greatest weapon."

Naruto glared at the nuke-nin, he then started talking again, "The Sharingan is an ocular jutsu that allows its wielder the ability to read the moves of an opponent as well as see through Genjutsu illusions and reflect it back upon its caster. But there's more it's most formidable power is the ability to duplicate the abilities of others."

Zabuza turned his gaze to Kakashi, "As an elite shinobi of Kirigakure I had access to the villages Bingo book and the entry about you made for quite an interesting read, he who has said to have copied over a thousand techniques: Sharingan Kakashi."

_'Is what that man saying about Kakashi-sensei true?'_ Sakura thought as she stared at her teacher in awe, _'Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama, are they truly that amazing?'_

Sasuke was also staring at his teacher however his thoughts were far from those of his pink haired teammate, _'The Sharingan is supposed unique only to the Uchiha clan, so how could he posses one. Could he be…?'_

"Well enough with these pleasantries, it's time to get down to business." Zabuza said bringing the ninja's attention back to the matter at hand. "Now I'm on a tight schedule, so hand over the old man and I'll be on my way."

The genin quickly took up a defensive formation around Tanzuna whilsy Kakashi and Gai stood their ground. "I see, it seems if I am to complete my objective then I'll have to go through the two of you."

Zabuza and his sword vanished and the nuke nin reappeared a few feet from them standing on a nearby stretch of water a mist that had appeared out of nowhere beginning to wrap itself around him, "I share with you Kirigakure's most deadly technique. The art of silent killing, KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU! Hidden Mist Technique!"

The mist wrapped itself around mist ninja hiding him from view. "He's gone!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'Clever bastard, he built up a pretty fair concentration of chakra.'_ Kakashi thought, _'He'll come after me and Gai first. Momochi Zabuza, member of the Kirigakure assassin corps and master of the art of silent killing.'_

"All of you stay on your guard, relaxing for a moment will result in you taking a dirt nap." Kakashi told the genin, "I haven't master every aspect of the Sharingan so you all need to stay on your toes."

All six of them were instantly on their guard scanning the area for any sign of their opponent however the mist made it next to impossible, Neji tried his Byakugan however the mist was so condensed with chakra his pale eyes couldn't see through it.

"Agh, what's with all this mist?" Naruto demanded. Just then the atmosphere around them grew heavier and the air became harder to breath.

_'Wha…what is, the air is suddenly so hard to breath. I feel it, this bloodlust surrounding me it feels like its crushing me.' _Sasuke thought as cold sweat poured from him,_ 'I can't stay like this or I'll lose it, but if I draw attention to myself he'll kill me.'_

He glanced down at the kunai that was in his hand, the sudden need to turn it on himself growing stronger. _'It's so easy, one quick movement and it's all over.'_

He was about to raise the weapon when his sensei's voice snapped him out of it, "Sasuke calm down. Even if he gets Gai and I we won't let him harm you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice that seemed to come from all around them, and before anyone could react Zabuza was amongst them and before Tanzuna.

The former mist nin took out the group of genin easily and was about to finish Tanzuna when Kakashi appeared behind him driving into a kunai into his back. "You lose."

"Nice try."

Zabuza suddenly dissolved into water and a second Zabuza appeared behind the silver haired ninja, _'Wha…a Mizu Bushin.'_

Zabuza swung his blade at Kakashi slicing him in two, "Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto cried out.

Just then the two pieces of Kakashi dissolved into water, _'What the, A Mizu Bushin? He was able to copy my jutsu within the mist?'_

Before Zabuza could react both Kakashi and Gai appeared behind him, Kakashi holding a kunai to his throat. "Game over." Gai told the Kiri nin.

"Heh, you think you've won. You don't get it." Zabuza replied, "It will take more than Kakashi copying my moves to defeat me. Copying my technique and having it say something he would have to distract me was a nice touch, it drew my attention whist you hide inside the mist watching my movements. However that won't be enough."

Zabuza dissolved into water again and appeared behind the two leaf jounin, "I'm not that easy to fool."

Zabuza swung his sword again Kakashi and Gai just getting out of the way.

Gai went to strike at Zabuza but the nuke nin was able to block the kick that was aimed at him, using the momentum Zabuza drove his sword into the ground and launched a mighty kick at Kakashi sending him flying. The next thing he did was grabbed a hold of Gai's foot and swung him round and threw him at Kakashi the two of them colliding with one another and landed in the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto cried out.

_'This guy's physical techniques, I've never seen anything like it. It's unbelievable.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the battle before him.

_'This water, why is it so heavy?'_ Kakashi wondered as he and Gai emerged from the water.

Just then Zabuza appeared behind them, his hands flying through signs "Hm, too easy. SURIROU NO JUTSU! Water Prison Technique!"

The water rose up around the two leaf nins forming a large spherical prison entrapping them, Zabuza's hand touching its surface.

"The two of you running round makes it difficult for me to do my job, I'll kill you two later once I've dealt with your little gang of brats." He then made another water clone and sent it onto the shore, "Heh, little baby ninja wanting so bad to play with the grown-ups. Wearing a hitai-ate means nothing, a true ninja is one who exists on the boundaries of life and death. To be one means possessing skill that makes you worthy enough to have a page in my book of enemies."

Just then the clone vanished and reappeared behind Naruto and sent him flying knocking his hitai-ate from his head.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura cried. The screen of Naruto's digivise flared into life again and Coronamon emerged from it.

"Partner, are you alright?" the fire lion asked to which Naruto only groaned in pain, he then turned his focus on Zabuza, "Damn you."

"Everyone listen to me, take Tanzuna and get out of here. This is a fight you can't win." Kakashi yelled from inside the dome, "This might be your only chance, Zabuza's clone will vanish if it gets too far from him and he needs to stay here if he wants to keep Gai and me trapped."

Naruto stared at the nuke nin, his body shaking with fear, _'What do I do, he's a master ninja, if I stay here he'll kill me.'_

Just then a jolt of pain ran up his arm and looking round he saw his bandaged hand, the silent vow he made as well as the memories of Iruka giving him the hitai-ate that was currently located under the Zabuza clones foot as well as Kakashi passing the members of team 7 and what he'd said to Sarutobi flashing through his mind. _'That's right, I can't run not after the promise I made to myself.'_

He got to his feet and glared defiantly at the Zabuza clone before he charging at him.

"Naruto, what you doing?" Sakura cried out.

"Is he crazy?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Heh, imbecile." Zabuza scoffed.

A second later Naruto was sent flying back, the Zabuza clone having done the deed. Naruto came to a halt near Sakura's feet.

"Naruto, what the hell did you think you were doing tackling that guy by yourself? You he's a jounin level ninja and your just a…" she was cut off as Naruto shakily got to his, I his had was… _'…his hitai-ate…'_

"Hey freak, so what's it like going through life with no eyebrows." Naruto taunted as he secured the headband back on, he then took his digivise from his belt, "I suggest you make a new entry in that bingo book of yours: Naruto Uzukami, Konoha's maverick ninja. Coronamon, you ready?"

A smirk formed on the fire lions face, "Oh yeah."

A fiery red aura appeared around Naruto's body which he channelled into his hand which he brought down upon his digivise.

CHAKRA BURST FULL CHARGE  
CORONAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

That done Naruto looked over at the other Konoha genin, "Guys lets go to work."

"Heh, so now I guess it's time for some teamwork." Sasuke replied a smile decorating his face.

"Yosh, how can I not be inspired by such a show of youthful power." Lee cried out.

"Well it seems like I have no choice but to go along with you." Neji added.

"You can count me in." Tenten spoke up.

_'I feel so strange,' _Sakura thought, a small blush appearing on her face,_ 'Naruto, youre…'_

Whilst this was happening Tanzuna was looking on in amazement, not just of Firamon but Naruto as well. _'This kid… when I first met him I thought of him as an inconsequential brat but now I can feel a great fire burning within him… Naruto, I had you pegged wrong, I now see you that you are amazing…'_

"Ready guys, let's get this eyebrowless freak." Naruto said.

"Heh, you honestly think you stand a chance against me." Zabuza scoffed.

"What are you doing, I told you all to run." Kakashi yelled from inside the sphere, "You still have your duty to perform, you have to protect Tanzuna."

The genin looked over at their client. "What are you looking at, let's face it your all in this because I lied. I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you kids get killed because of me." He them smiled at the, "So go ahead, give it all you got."

Zabuza began chuckling, "Apparently growing up isn't high up on your agenda, your all just a bunch of children playing at ninja. As for myself, I had made my first kill before I even graduated the ninja academy."

All the genin stared at Zabuza most of them in confusion.

"The bloody mist." Neji said.

"I see you've heard my reputation, I'm honoured." Zabuza commented.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"I've heard that academy students in the land of mist must pass a brutal graduation test to become fully fledged shinobi."Neji said sternly.

"Graduation test?" Sakura said nervously.

"The graduates would be separated into groups then forced to fight to the death. And then ten years ago an incident happened that forced them to abandon this ritual." Neji explained. "A kid who was yet to graduate slaughtered the entire graduating class."

"Ah yes, I can still remember the fun I used to have." Zabuza said in a far off tone.

He then turned his focus on the group of genin and unleashed a blast of his Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Viewing Technique/Killer Intent) which caught all of them as well as Firamon off guard.

Before anyone could react the Zabuza clone was amongst them and had knocked Sasuke to the ground and was pinned there by the clones foot. Both Lee and Neji moved in to engage the clone only for it to catch hold on Lee's leg and throw him into a nearby tree, that done the clone grabbed Neji's arm and slammed his hand onto the underside of the Hyuuga's elbow causing him to cry out in pain as his arm was bent into an unnatural position and the sound of breaking bone was heard.

Firamon roared and dashed towards the clone as flames wound around his front legs, "Fira Claw…"

"SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! Water Dragon Projectile Technique!" The clone began flipping through seals and created a large column of water in the form of a dragon which rose from the water and struck Firamon drenching him and knocking him back.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto cried out as a dozen clones appeared, each one drew a kunai and jumped the water clone.

_'Clones huh, quite a lot of them to. However…'_ Zabuza drew his sword and wiped out each of the clones and knocked the real Naruto back.

Groaning Naruto shook his head and tried to focus, a shadow descended over him and looking up saw the Zabuza clone sword raised and ready to strike. There was a flash of light and Kotemon emerged from Tenten's digivise. Gathering up chakra Tenten focused it into the devise.

CHAKRA BURST FULL CHARGE  
KOTEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…DINOHYUMON

There was a loud clang of metal striking metal and the clone discovered the green skinned man who'd blocked his blade with its own. Summoning up his strength Dinohyumon managed to force the clone back. "Naruto, whatever your planning do it now."

_'Last chance…'_ Naruto grimaced as he reached into his back pack and took out a large curved black object and threw it to Tenten, the item uncurled itself revealing it to be a large shuriken. _'Naruto, if your plan is what I think it is…'_ "The Windmill Shuriken, shuriken of shadows."

Leaping into the air Tenten hurled the shuriken which to everyone's surprise flew straight past the clone and headed straight for Zabuza. "Well at least you have the sense to aim for me instead of my clone, however…"

Without any kind effort Zabuza snatched the shuriken out of the air. His feeling of smug was short lived as he spotted another shuriken skimming across the surface of the water. _'What, the __Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)!'_

_'Amazing, there was another shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first.'_ Thought Sakura. His shock wearing off Zabuza jumped up to avoid the second shuriken, a smile then appeared on Tenten's face and the shuriken transformed in a puff of smoke into Naruto, kunai in hand.

"What the…" Zabuza exclaimed.

The Naruto who was on the shore dispelled itself catching the water clone off guard and DinoHyumon moved in.

"Akinakes…" the lizard man cut the clone in two with his large sword forcing it to revert back to water.

Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza, the weapon grazing the nins face as well as force him to remove his hand from the sphere of water that imprisoned Kakashi and Gai.

"You runt." Annoyed Zabuza went to strike Naruto with the windmill shuriken only to be blocked by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cheered.

"Naruto that was a very nice manoeuvre." Kakashi told his student, "You used your clones as distraction and transformer yourself into a second shuriken and had another clone stack you underneath the first which it threw to Tenten."

"So that whole trick was to make me release my jutsu." Zabuza commented.

"No, you didn't dispel it. It was broken from without." Gai replied.

"Gai, go check on Naruto and the others, I'll take care of Zabuza."Kakashi told his fellow jounin who nodded and went to pick up Naruto and take him back to the sore.

Although the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza was short it was hardly uneventful, each of them going at the other with everything they had. Watching Naruto Sakura and Sasuke saw just how strong their instructor was.

The battle ended with Kakashi using water jutus, which he'd tricked Zabuza into using just so he could copy it, to slam Zabuza into a nearby tree. "Zabuza, my sharingan has shown me a vision of the future. And you have no place in it."

Before Kakashi could move in to deliver the killing blow a pair of sebon needles pierced Zabuza's throat.

"Heh heh, your prediction came true." A voice was heard and standing on a branch of a tree was a dark haired figure wearing a dark green battle kimono and wore a white mask that covered his face.

"Neji my youthful rival that mask, could that be?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, a hunter nin." Neji replied.

"Hunter nin?" Sakura asked.

"An elite group of shinobi who hunt down missing nin, each village has them." Neji explained, "Judging from the fact this one was after Zabuza this one is from Kiri."

Kakashi shushined over to where Zabuza's body lay and checked it, _'…dead.'_

"Thank you for your assistance Konoha ninja, I hope you don't mind my interference however my role meant that I had to be the one to finish Zabuza off." The nin told the grey haired nin.

_'Hmm, going by his voice and stature he can't be much older than Naruto and he's already a hunter nin and a skilled one at that. He's certainly not your average kid.' _

Naruto and Firamon ran up and stared at then hunter nin, "Hey what's going on, who do you think you are?"

"Calm down Naruto, he's not the enemy." Kakashi told his student.

"That's not the point, I mean this guy can't be much older than me and he just took out Zabuza like it was nothing." Naruto replied, "So what does that make us, we fought him and we barely able to scratch him."

"I see." Kakashi replied, then placed his hand on Naruto's head, "Then you have my sympathy, I should imagine that it will be difficult for someone like you to accept that there are people in this world that are both you younger then you and stronger than me. However it's a fact you're going to have to accept."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just continue to glare at the hunter nin who vanished and reappeared by Zabuza's body which he lifted onto his shoulders. "I'll be going now; all that remains is for me to dispose of the body. After it wouldn't look good if I were to allow you to learn my village's secrets."

And with that he shushined away.

Letting out a sigh Kakashi replaced his headband over his sharingan eye, as the others approached. "Gai, how is everyone?"

"Neji's arm is broken; he'll need to receive treatment as soon as possible. The others are fine though, just a little banged up." Gai reported, he then looked over at Naruto, "Hey kid, don't look so down. Your plan to free Kakashi and me was brilliant; you've got a lot of potential but to realize it you'll have to be prepared to put in a lot of hard work and effort into your training."

Naruto looked over at the bowel haired loon however the mood was instantly killed by Tanzuna who laughed out loud, "You poor kids, you must be so humiliated! Ah well, you can lick your wounds one we get back to my place."

"Alright then, let's head out then." Kakashi told the others. He had barley taken a step when he began to feel dizzy and his legs gaze out under him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura cried out.

Gai then went over to check his rival, "Damn it Kakashi, you know you're not supposed to over use that eye of yours."

He muttered as he hoisted the man onto his back.

* * *

Later on the party had made it to Tanzuna's house where they'd met his daughter Tsunami. Neji's arm had been bandaged and Kakashi had been placed on a futon so he could rest.

"Are you comfortable Mr Kakashi?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Yes thanks; I should be back on my feet in about a week." Kakashi replied.

"I still can't forget that hunter nin, that mask he wore was pretty creepy." Sakura commented.

"Yes the hunter nins are a pretty unusual bunch, the ones from Kiri are no exception." Gai replied, "The way they dispose of corpses as if they had never existed, it's earned them the codename the 'Undertaker Squad'."

"Why would villages need ninja's to destroy its dead?" Naruto asked.

"Good question kid, you see when a shinobi's dies his body can still reveal the secrets of the techniques he's mastered. The remnants of chakra's from his native land, even ingredients of any drugs or potions he may have ingested over the course of his life can be read like a book." Kakashi replied, "If I were to die and an enemy was able to get a hold of my remains then they could potentially lean amongst other things the secrets of the Sharingan eye. If they were able to duplicate these things then the consequences for Konoha could be disastrous."

"Having rogue ninja's running around is too great a gamble, the hunter nin's duty is to hunt them down and eliminate them and destroy their remains before they can fall into our enemies hands. Silent and without trace, that is how most ninja leave the world."

"Soo, what you're saying is that kid is currently dismembering Zabuza's body right this very moment." Sakura said in a shaky tone, "That's kinda gross."

* * *

In another location the hunter nin had Zabuza's body laid out on the ground and his tools beside him.

"First remove the bandages around the mouth to drain out the blood." He muttered to himself as he took out one of his tools, he was about to start cutting when his arm was grabbed.

"Enough, I'll do it myself." Zabuza choked out as he peeled away some of the bandages around his mouth.

"Awake already, are we." The hunter nin commented as he helped Zabuza sit up.

"You have all the finesse of a butcher." Zabuza commented, he then grabbed a hold of one of the sebon and pulled it out causing him to grunt in pain.

"Be careful Zabuza-sama, if you just yank those out then you really will die."

Zabuza ignored this but allowed his companion to remove the second needle, "How long are you going to keep wearing that?"

"I guess old habits really do die hard, plus it's useful as part of my act." The nin removed the mask revealing an almost feminine looking face. "If I hadn't stepped in that leaf nin would have killed you."

"Huh, you didn't need to target the vulnerable areas of my neck to make them think I was dead." Zabuza said before spitting out some blood, "Your one sadistic little bastard."

The nin giggled, "I didn't want to mar your body Zabuza-sama. Plus the neck is not as muscular as the rest of the body making it easier for me to target the area's that would put the average person into death like state for a week. But of course you'll recover much faster than that, won't you."

Zabuza watched as his companion applied a fresh set of bandages around his face and neck, "You're so innocent and guileless, but I guess that's why I like having you around."

"Well I am just a kid." The nin replied, he then stood up an noticed the mist Zabuza had created earlier was gone. "Look at that, the mist has lifted. Next time will you be alright?"

"Don't worry, next time I'll be ready," Zabuza replied, "I'll break the Sharingan's spell."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 5 is fini, sorry it took so long, I had things like finishing uni and job hunting and life in gerneral happen to me. Anyway the Land of Wave arc begins, it should be another 2 chapters or so. I know not much in the way of Digimon action but then again Zabuza and Haku are both human but there will be some appearing soon.

I know I usually put up a preview for a new chapter however when I do I pick the part that is the least spoilerish and couldn't find anything in this one that fit that criteria. I know I skipped the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, this might be using this technique in the future to further the plot. Anything I skip over happens the way it happened in the manga. And before you all ask, yes Haku is a guy (get over it fangirls).

Well that's me done for this chapter, please send in your comments and keep supporting my work. Till next time.

Peace out yo.


	6. The Training Begins

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
"Blah"- Dreams, memories  
**"Blah"**- Inner, Kyuubi, Summons  


* * *

_Naruto  
_Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier

Chapter 6: The Training Begins

It was another seemingly typical day in the world of Kakashi Hatake, the master ninja reclined deeper into his throne of cushions as one of his many slave girls, Anko Mitarashi, feed him grapes whilst two others messaged him one, Kurenai Yuhi, his shoulders and the other, Yugao Uzuki, his chest. His throne room was a blend of traditional Japanese design with touches of the Fareast like something out of the Arabian nights.

_"Does this please you master?"_ Kurenai asked.

_"Hmmm, very much."_ Kakashi replied.

Smiling Kurenai took out a familiar looking orange book, _"I believe it's time for your literature, may I have the honour of reading it for you?"_

_"You may, please continue from where we left off from yesterday."_

Nodding Kurenai opened the book and began reading aloud, whilst this was going on Yugao moved from down his chest towards his groin. Just then the air around them grew cold and a mist flooded the floor.

* * *

Back in the real world Kakashi's eyes burst opened finding Naruto Sakura and Tenten leaning over him all of whom let out a scream as he suddenly sat up. "Naruto you klutz, we almost got to see what's under his mask." Sakura barked at Naruto.

"Hey you didn't do such a great job yourself pinkie." Tenten told the pinkette.

Their screams however had attracted the attention of the others. "Kakashi, your awake." Gai said as he and his two male students entered the room.

"Gai something doesn't feel right, I can't help but feel that there is something we over looked. But what?" Kakashi told his fellow jounin.

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

Kakashi began thinking, going over everything that had happened since leaving the village, the encounter with the two kiri nin, Zabuza. The hunter nin. "Wait that's it, the hunter nin."

Catching on Gai then slapped his forehead, "Of course, how could I forget, Hunter nin are supposed to destroy the remains of the shinobi they kill on the spot. But the one we encountered didn't."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it, how did the hunter nin kill Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"How should I know, he took the body with him." Sakura replied.

"Exactly, despite only needing Zabuza's head as proof of his kill." Gai said in a concerned tone. "And let's not forget those weapons he used, those sebons."

All gathered stared at the two jounin in a confused way when both Neji and Sasuke's expressions changed to a shock.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Tanzuna asked.

"I'm saying there's a chance Zabuza may still be alive." Kakashi replied.

"Wh…what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked, "I mean I saw you check the body yourself."

"Yes I did, however if done right one can create a death like trance that is practically impossible to tell the difference from the real thing." Kakashi told her.

"Neji is that possible?" the brunette asked.

"I have heard of this and it is supposedly possible but it does take great skill and senbons would be the best tool for such a task. In the right hands they can be considerably deadly." Neji replied.

"That's correct Neji." Gai told his student, "To be a hunter nins you must have a prefect understanding of human physiology and a skilled one would be able to create the illusion of a death like trance."

"Then…that hunter nin used them to put Zabuza in a death like state in order to extract him!" Sakura said.

"There is that possibility." Gai replied.

"Don't you think the two of you maybe over analysing this?" Tanzuna asked.

"Perhaps, however a ninja must be prepared for all possibilities, to ignore this could cost us our lives." Kakashi replied, "And even if Zabuza is indeed dead, Gato may have other ninja working for him."

Kakashi then looked over at his students, "Which is why its time I increased your training schedule."

"But Kakashi-sensei, do you really think it will help, I mean our enemy is really strong and even you barely held your own." Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "You forget that when Zabuza had Gai and I trapped it was you who saved us. Each of you has a great amount of potential and you're growing by the day. Naruto in particular, you've grown the most."

Sakura glanced over at the blond. _'Hmm, I guess Naruto is a little more grown up, but…'_

"Of course what I'll be teaching you will simply be to tide you over until I've recovered." Kakashi pointed out.

"Uh Gai-sensei, are you sure it is safe for them to train if Zabuza is still alive?" Lee asked.

"No need to worry my youthful student, if he is alive then Zabuza will need time to recover from the death trance. And in the meantime we'll be on guard duty." Gai replied.

"Alright, so we train whilst we wait. This will be great. Naruto cheered.

"I doubt that." A voice caught everyone's attention and looking round saw a small child standing there.

"Who's that?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Inari, there you are." Tanzuna said in cheerful tone as the young boy kicked off his shoes and headed over to the old man.

"Welcome home Ji-san."

"Inari, these ninja are the ones who escorted your grandfather home. Greet our guests properly." Tsunami told her son who just glared at the ninja.

"Why bother, their all gonna die."

"What was that you little brat?" Naruto demanded.

"No one can beat Gato, he's too powerful." Inari said bluntly.

"You brat!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto calm down, he's just a kid." Sakura told her teammate as she tried to restrain him.

"Listen kid, the names Naruto Uzumaki. Remember that cos you're looking at the next Hokage of Konoha and the guy who's gonna kick Gato ass."

"Yosh, you tell him Naruto." Lee cheered, "Let your youthful power shine through."

Inari looked at our hero, "You're dumb, idiots like you always die. So if you want to avoid that I suggest you go home." He then walked over to a sliding door and opened it.

"Where you off to Inari?" Tanzuna asked.

"To watch the ocean from my room." The kid replied as he disappeared.

Still annoyed Naruto followed; as he approached the sound of tears was coming from inside his anger melting at the sound. "Otou-san, Otou-san…"

* * *

The next morning the party of ninja, as well as Coronamon Lunamon and DemiDevimon, found themselves in the forest that surrounded Tanzuna's house. "Alright everyone, the new training begins." Kakashi told his students, "But before we start, lets discuss the source of a ninja's power. His chakra."

"Uh, wha…?" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"Geez Naruto you dobe, did you sleep through every class you ever attended." Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Uh I don't do well with long explanations; I do better if it's shown to me." Naruto said after a rather lengthy explanation about the nature chakra and its uses curtsy of Lee.

"The dobe is right for a change, besides we already know how to use chakra to create jutsu." Sasuke added.

"That maybe however you haven't mastered the use of it yet." Kakashi replied, "It doesn't matter what kind of technique you're trying to learn, if you cannot properly mould and maintain your chakra then the technique is practically worthless to you and you will merely be wasting your energies."

He then paused a moment to allow his words to sink in, "The exercise I'm about to teach you will allow you to better mastery your chakra."

"So, uh, what will be doing?" Naruto asked.

"Tree climbing." Kakashi replied.

There was a silence, Naruto and his teammates looked their sensei like he was mad and Gai left out a sigh of disappointment. "You haven't even taught them that yet?"

"Do I comment on how you train your students?" Kakashi shot back.

"Sensei, you can't be serious." Naruto blurted out, "How's tree climbing supposed to help make us better ninja?"

"Because in this case you won't be using your hands." Kakashi replied, his students still looked confused.

"I think they need a demonstration." Gai said firmly, he then looked over at Tenten who nodded and instantly formed the ram seal to build chakra. That done she turned towards one of the tree and ran straight up the trunk and leapt up on to one of the branches and hung from the bottom of it.

"You see Tenten successfully scaled this tree using only her chakra by channelling it into her feet." Kakashi told the three fresh genin, "Chakra control is one of the greatest and also most difficult skills for a shinobi to master."

"I still don't understand how this will help us be better ninja." Sakura commented.

"Mastering this skill means you learn to release only the amount of chakra necessary, this is the principle of every jutsu you will ever use. This exercise in particular requires you to use the most delicate application of chakra imaginable, it's also made more difficult due to the soles of the foot is the area of the body that is the most difficult to manipulate chakra. It also means that in theory mastering this skill will open doors to other skills and jutsu and allow you to master them."

This caught the trio's attention. "Alright then, let's get started." Naruto cheered.

"Hold on I'm not finished yet." Kakashi told his student, "This exercises other purpose is to help build stamina, after all what good is a technique if you're exhausted after using it. In battle shinobi have to be able to manipulate and maintain their energies on the fly, you really think an enemy is going to give you time to summon up your chakra. The energies you use mastering the tree climbing exercise may one day save your lives."

"Ok I think that's enough of a tutorial, me and my youthful students will be heading out for guard duty." Gai told Kakashi, he then turned to Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, "Good luck you three I expect you to have this down by the end of the day, if not then its 100 laps around the wood hopping."

He then looked up into the trees, "Ok Tenten, you can come down now."

"If it's alright with you sensei, I think I'll stick around here in case these three need some help." Tenten called out.

Gai suddenly burst into tears, "Such an example of youthful compassion, staying behind to set an example and aid her fellow ninja I cannot help but be moved by this example of youthfulnss."

Neji then made a noise of annoyance, "Come on, let's go."

"But Neji my youthful rival, your arm is still broken." Lee pointed out.

"My Byakugan still makes me valuable to this mission." Neji retorted, "Besides I could still mop the floor with even you with two broken arms."

The three males then vanished.

_'Arrogant little…, just you wait Neji I'll prove why the Uchiha clan is superior.'_ Sasuke snorted in disgust.

"Alright then enough of that, time to get to work." Kakashi said as he took out three kunai as Tenten landed beside him, he then threw them to his students, "Use these to mark your progress, I don't expect you to make it to the top on your first attempt so you should just try to work on progressing on getting higher with each attempt."

"Ha, no sweat. I'll have this mastered before breakfast." Naruto said as he picked up the knife. "How about you put your energy into your work rather than your mouth." Kakashi suggested.

"Can we try, this sounds like fun." Coronamon asked.

"Sure, why not." Kakashi replied.

"What a waste of time, I'm going back to bed." DemiDevimon snorted before returning to Sasuke's digivise.

All three genin and two digimon did what they had been instructed to do before running towards the nearest tree.

Naruto had barley placed his foot on the trunk when he was blasted off and not that much further above him Sasuke lost his footing but was able to pull off a more successful landing. _'This is harder then I though. Too much force and you get repelled, too little and you can't get a footing. Maintaining a balanced flow of chakra is the key to this.'_

_'And there we have the difference between Naruto and Sasuke in a nut shell.'_ Kakashi smirked to himself as Tenten went to help Naruto up.

"Hey this is easy." Looking up everyone saw Sakura and Lunamon sitting on a branch as well as Coronamon who was higher up then them.

"It seems that our fair cherry blossom has the best control out of you." Kakashi commented.

"Woohoo, alright Sakura. You rock." Naruto cheered.

_'Why can't Sasuke praise me the way Naruto does?'_ Sakura sighed. Despite this Inner Sakura was doing the happy dance, **"Naruto is praising us, yaah."**

"Understanding the use of one's chakra at such a young age is quite an achievement," Kakashi commented, "It seems that Sakura is much closer to becoming Hokage and this year's 'Rookie of the Year' doesn't seem too impressive either."

"Hey sensei, don't say that about Sasuke-kun." Sakura told her sensei.

_'And just like that she reverts back to fangirl mode.'_ Tenten sighed, _'She's never gonna get anyway like this, the standards for konoichi must be really slipping.'_

Kakashi however didn't pay any attention to Sakura's comment, _'Sakura has the best control but that's only because her reserves are so small. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand, both of them poses a greater wealth of untapped potential which we should begin to tap into if all goes to plan.'_

Unbeknown to the group Inari was watching them from behind a tree, _'Pointless...'_

The morning rolled into afternoon and Naruto and Sasuke as well as Coronamon and Lunamon kept on attempting to climb the tree, Sakura meanwhile was lying underneath her tree, her chakra having being spent.

"Taking it easy are we?"

Looking round the pinkette saw Tenten leaning against the tree twirling a kunai on her finger, "Just…catching my…breath." Sakura panted, she then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were preparing for another attempt, "Look at those two go, their stamina is incredible."

Tenten chuckled, "Yeah, they could probably give Lee a run for his money."

Sakura began laughing to, "To bad Naruto has made no progress, he should just give up and stop making Sasuke look bad."

Tenten glared at her, "Tell Sakura what is your overall goal?"

"To win Sasuke's love." Sakura replied in a matter-o-factly tone.

"I see, then you're an embarrassment to the name konoichi." Tenten said sternly, "I want to be a great konoichi just like the legendary Tsunade and to achieve this I've worked my ass off every day, and you know what my teammates actually respect me for it. Let me tell you something, until you figure out what's important then you're never going to get anywhere or achieve anything. If you can't then do us all a favour and drop out of the ninja core because there's no place for a pathetic little cry baby who'll just hold everybody else back."

That said Tenten moved from her position and walked towards Naruto leaving a stunned Sakura behind, "Hey Naruto you want some help?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Needing the girls help to do this, you want her to hold your hand as well dobe." Sasuke scoffed, "Loser."

Fuming, Tenten picked up a nearby stone and threw it which connected with the back of Sasuke's head causing him to lose focus and slip off the tree.

Unbeknown to the group a pair of figures was watching them, both of whom were wearing black robes with red clouds on them and their heads covered by straw hats.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was seated on the bridge, a little down the ways were the rest of team Gai.

Lee was doing one handed push ups whilst Tenten, who Sakura had been avoiding since yesterday (Sakura: Stupid bun head, what does she know? She's probably just jealous), was tossing a kunai up in the air and catching it again and Neji was leaning on a piece of scaffolding.

The pinkette let out a yawn which caught the attention of Tanzuna who was hard at work, "Well if it isn't little miss cherry blossom. So where's blondie and pretty boy?"

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun, there both training." Sakura replied, "I already completed the exercise so Kakashi-sensei put me on guard duty."

Later that day Tanzuna and the genin were walking through the streets of the town, they'd just visited the grocery store, which had had barley anything in it, and were now headed back to Tanzuna's place, all of them couldn't help but notice the all of the people all of whom were looking malnourished and gloomy, several including children had been reduced to begging on the streets.

"This is awful; this place looks so run down. It's almost like a zombie movie." Lee commented.

"It's been like this ever since Gato showed up; his presence in our country has reduced us to such levels of poverty." Tanzuna explained, "That's why we need the bridge, not only will it allow a connection to the mainland it will help restore our peoples dignity and courage again."

_'This bridge sure means a lot to these people,'_ Sakura mused, _'Sasuke-kun, Naruto…'_

* * *

Back in the woods Naruto and Sasuke were still hard at work, Naruto had gotten past the half way point before he lost his footing but this time he was able to make a more graceful landing. Looking up he saw Sasuke was still going, _'Damnit, he's still way higher up then me.'_

Just then Sasuke also lost his footing but unfortunately he managed to land without breaking anything.

Naruto shook his head and taking a deep breath formed the ram sigh and began gathering chakra, _'Ok gotta concentrate, I can't let jerk face distract me. Do what Tenten said and relax and feel the amount of chakra I need for this.'_

A warm tingling feeling was felt in the soles of his feet telling him he was ready for another attempt.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke spoke up. "Agh, you stupid teme. You broke my concentration." Naruto snapped, "What do you want?"

Sasuke glared at the blond for a moment before turning to looking away, "So uh, what was it that chick with buns on her head tell you."

This caught Naruto completely off guard as he was expecting the Uchiha to start insulting him, this then changed into smug look as he realised that it was taking a hell of a lot for him to ask for help. So it gave him even more pleasure by telling the Uchiha to screw off.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was gathered around the dinner table Sakura had finished her meal when she noticed a picture hanging on the wall that had a part torn off. "Excuse me, buts with the torn picture?"

Tanzuna Tsunami and Inari all shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a picture of Inari's father." Tanzuna explained, "He was something of a local hero around here."

Inari suddenly got up and left the room slamming the door on his way out. Tsunami threw a angry look at her father, "I told you to never say when Inari is around."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Neji asked.

Tanzuna sighed, "The man who was in the picture is called Kaiza, he isn't Inari's biological father but the bond they shared you'd never have guessed. But then something happened, something which robbed Inari and everyone else of the very meaning of courage."

Tanzuna explained how Inari had met Kaiza and how he became a symbol of courage and pride to the people of wave. And then Gato had shown up, Kaiza had rallied the people against him telling them to resist Gato and for this Gato had Kaiza put to death.

"Ever since then things just haven't been the same, Inari changed hell so did the whole town." Tanzuna said in a solemn tone.

"That's terrible." Tenten commented.

"Indeed, this town needs a real lesson in the power of youth." Lee added. Naruto then rose to his feet and headed to the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, if you excert yourself by training any more you'll probably die." Kakashi pointed out.

"Don't try and stop me, I need to do this. I need to prove Inari wrong, we all need to prove him wrong." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"We got to show him that there's still hero's in this world." Naruto stated as he exited.

"Yosh, go Naruto. Let your youthful flames burn brightly." Lee cried out.

* * *

The night gave way to morning and we find the party of Konoha nins as well as Tanzuna and Inari seated around the breakfast table.

Sakura let out a loud yawn as she sat down, after blinking a few times she discovered one of them was missing, "Did Naruto stay out all night again?"

"Yes, this is the fifth night in a row." Gai replied, "He's still trying to complete the tree climbing exercise."

"Maybe he's dropped dead from chakra exhaustion." Neji suggested.

Sakura then rounded on him, "Don't say that, I know Naruto and he's too stubborn to die." This caught everyone, including Sakura off guard, as the only time the pinkette spoke up like this was when someone criticized Sasuke.

"Easy Sakura," Kakashi told her, "Naruto will be fine; he is a ninja after all."

* * *

Out in the forest the morning light flooded through the trees revealing a sleeping Naruto who was lying on the ground.

The sound of humming was heard from nearby and what appeared to be a girl with long hair and wearing a simple pink dress with swirl patterns on it came into view that was picking herbs from a nearby patch. Looking round 'she' noticed our blond hero lying on the ground and slowly approached him, as 'she' kneeling down Naruto eyes grudgingly opened and found 'her' looking down at him.

"You do know you'll catch you death of cold if you sleep on the ground." 'She' told him. 'She' then had his gather the herbs that she needed.

"So these things have like magic healing powers or something?" Naruto asked.

The 'girl' giggled, "Yes, they can help speed up healing a person's injuries."

"Wow, you must know someone who's really hurt if you're gathering these at the crack of dawn." Naruto commented.

"I guess I am what about you. Why are you out this early?"

"I was training." Naruto replied.

"Then judging by your hitae-ate you're a ninja." The 'girl', "So what are you training for?"

"To get stronger." Naruto replied.

"But you already look so strong and manly." The 'girl' told him.

This caused Naruto to blush and laugh nervously. "Well I don't know about that, but back home everyone looks down on me so I wanna get really strong so that they'll respect me. Plus I also got this asshole for a teammate who thinks he's better than everyone else and I wanna get stronger so I kick his ass."

"I see tell me are you doing this for the satisfaction of that person or for yourself?" the 'girl' asked however all Naruto gave her a confused look, "I mean is there someone precious to you, I believe that when a person if fighting to protect something or someone truly precious to them that is when they are truly strong."

Naruto thought about the 'girls 'words as well as all the people who were important to him, Sarutobi-ji san. Teuchi-ji san and Ayame-neechan. Konohamaru. Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-cha. Sasuke, ok maybe not Sasuke. A smile then formed on his face, "Yeah, I think I get it."

The 'girl' chuckled and then got to her feet, "Don't worry, you will get strong." 'She' then reached into her basket and handed some of the herbs to him, "Here I sure you'll find good use for these."

That done 'she' then walked off into the forest, "Oh one more thing, I'm a boy."

These words left Naruto with a look of utter shock on his face and his eyes as wide as dinner plates, _'Whaa, how the heck can she be a guy? He looks girlier then both Sakura and Tenten.'_

* * *

The next day in the same spot Nartuo was lying on the branch on his tree just shy of the foliage with Coronamon sitting next to him, below Sakura Gai and Tenten were staring up at him.

"Wow, Naruto is really high up." Sakura commented.

"Indeed, he's made significant progress in such a short space of time. I see his youthful flames are beginning to shine." Gai replied.

Above Naruto had got to his feet when he began to sway back and forth before losing his balance and fell backwards. "Naruto, you idiot." Sakura screamed.

"If he falls from that height he'll die." Tenten yelled.

_'Crap, I can't get there in time…'_ Gai thought, he inwardly cursed himself for being so helpless.

Just then Naruto's feet attached themselves to the bottom, both him and his digimon partner burst into laughter. "That was awesome." Coronamon said as he held his side, "The looks on their faces, it was priceless."

Below the three ninja were not amused.

"Naruto, you almost gave me a heart attack you idiot!" Sakura yelled. **"I'm gonna kick your ass, chaa."** Inner Sakura added.

Just then Naruto's feet detached from the branch and he began falling only this time it was for real. There was a blur and hand grabbed hold of Naruto's leg, looking up Naruto saw the smirking face of Neji Hyuuga, "You fool, although you did find the herbs that helped speed up healing my arm so consider us even."

"Alright Neji." Tenten cheered.

"Whatever, Sasuke-kun would have done the same thing." Sakura protested.

Gai chuckled, _'They've all come a long way.'_

Back in Tanzuna's house Kakashi had the bridge builder and his daughter sitting on his back whilst he did push ups all with one finger. "Y'know I've been meaning to ask you, I tricked you into accepting this mission. You've had every opportunity to pack up and head home so why'd you stay?" Tanzuna asked.

"'To know what is right and too ignore it is the act of a coward'. 'Like master, like man'. These are the words of some of my village's previous leaders." Kakashi replied, "Whist you are correct to turn our backs on you would violate the very teachings these men have passed down to us."

He then went back to his push ups, _'Yes, I'm nearly completely healed.'_

Far away in a small room Zabuza had just crushed an apple that Haku had given him.

"I appears you're nearly back to full strength." The younger of the two said.

"Indeed," Zabuzza replied, he then turned his gaze from the ruined fruit to his partner, "Ready yourself Haku, it's time we went to work."

Yes, everyone was healing.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was gathered around the dinner table when an exhausted looking Naruto and Sasuke entered. "Kakashi-sensei, we made it to the top." Naruto told his sensei flashing a tired yet proud smile.

"I told you not to tax yourself dobe." Sasuke told his teammate.

"Speak for yourself teme, you can barely stand up." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi chuckled, _'I think their finally learning to get along.'_ "Good job you two, tomorrow you'll be on guard duty with the rest of us."

"Hai sensei." The two of them then struggled to the table and sat themselves down.

"It seems the two of you really threw yourselves into your work," Tanzuna commented, "I just got done from a hard days graft at the bridge, constructions going well so it shouldn't take much longer."

"Otou-san, you and Naruto are two of a kind." Tsumnai commented as she entered with dinner, "Please don't work yourselves to death."

"Don't worry about us," Tanzuna replied, "We'll be fine."

Whilst this had been going on Inari had been glaring at Naruto since he entered the room, angry tears began to flow from his eyes as he remembered Kaiza.

Sitting down Naruto noticed Inari's glare, "What's your problem."

"Why do you bother trying, what's the point when you're just going to fail?" Inari demanded, "Gato's men are way too strong, you're always running your mouth and acting tough. But in the end you're just going to end up dead. Just watching you ticks me off, you spend your time running your mouth and acting tough when you haven't the slightest clue what you're doing. You have no idea what it's like to have nothing or what it's like to suffer."

Naruto fixed the boy with a cold glare, "So you figure it's better to roll over and cry whilst Gato and his thugs walk all over you. I guess it takes a lot to mope about all day whilst you treat everyone else like their guests to your own personal pity party. You coward." Naruto then got to his feet, "I'm going to bed."

"Naruto you went too far, come back and apologize." Sakura yelled at him but her teammate acted like he didn't heed her.

Inari let out a loud sob and ran out of the house, Kakashi let out a sigh.

Outside the Jounin found Inari crying on the dock, "Mind if I sit here?" he then sat down beside Inari and the two of them watched the water, "I'm sorry about Naruto's outburst, he's not the most tactful guy."

He waited for the boy to say something in response but was met only with silence. "Your grandfather told us what happened to your father, I'm sorry for your loss, you might find this surprising but Naruto can understand what you've been through. He grew up without a father either or a mother to be honest and to my knowledge didn't have any real friends until recently."

"R…really?" Inari asked to which Kakashi nodded.

"He's had a pretty hard life anyone else would have probably killed themselves long ago but he doesn't let it get to him, he keeps trying his hardest. He wants to be noticed and recognized for his talents instead of a random troublemaker, that's his mission and I believe he'll risk everything to achieve it." Kakashi said in a solemn tone, "I guess after a while he just got tired of crying, he understands what strength is and what he must do to achieve it just as your father did."

Inari stared up at the grey haired ninja, "Well I'll leave you alone now."

Kakashi entered the house and headed for the room and found Gai sitting at the table waiting for him, a cup of tea in front of him, "I take it you heard everything?"

"I must say that was a pretty youthful thing for you to do." Gai told his comrade before sipping his tea, "It seems Naruto has had as much of an impact on you as he has on young Inari."

"Teaching him is an interesting experience." Kakashi replied as he sat down, "What am I doing wrong Gai?"

"What do you mean?" Gai asked. "It's just I find it difficult to connect with him, he's so different from Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke is genius and can pick things up pretty quickly, he's…he reminds me of myself at that age and that's what worries me. He has the talent to be a great ninja however his chosen path makes me fear what he could become."

"Sakura is certainly the smartest and her chakra control is excellent however right now is has very little in way of practical skills, she can barley create more than a dozen bushin before tiring herself out. And finally there's Naruto who's the complete opposite; he has a wealth of chakra but almost no control over it. Not only that I have no idea how to go about instructing him, what's the best method to teach him. I wish Obito or sensei was still alive, they'd have no trouble knowing how to connect with him."

Gai watched as Kakashi rested his head on the table, "If you're looking for answers Kakashi then I'm afraid that's something that can only happen through bonding between master and pupil."

Gai set his empty cup on the table, "Naruto is someone who will come to look up to you, remember Kakashi that he is all the alone and it is you who he will turn to for guidance. As for Sasuke, don't allow the memory of your friend to blind you to your other students. Sasuke's goals are not the only ones that are important."

His drink finished Gai rose from the table and headed for the door, "Their your students Kakashi, only you can train them and bring out their potential." He then left the room leaving Kakashi to contemplate his words.

* * *

The morning came and the ninja were gathered around the breakfast table.

"Alright is everyone ready to move out?" Kakashi asked.

"But sensei, Naruto is still asleep. We rousing him but he won't wake up."Sakura replied.

"Hm, must have been more worn out then I thought. Oh well can't be helped." Kakshi sighed, he then turned to Tsumai who was seated at the table, "Would you mind look after him, he'll probably sleep the rest of the morning at the very least."

"Lee you stay behind as well. You and Naruto join us as soon as possible." Gai told his student.

"Hai Gai-sensei." The spandex clad youth replied.

The party of ninja and Tanzuna then headed off leaving Tsunami Inrari and Lee behind.

Elsewhere Zabuza and Haku had been given their orders and set off towards the bridge.

Back at Tanzuna's house fifteen had passed his the bridge builder and the leaf ninjas had left Inari was helping his mother with some chores whilst Lee busied himself by performing push ups.

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and Naruto burst into the room, "Wha, where is everyone?"

"Naruto, you're up. But your sensei said you would not wake up for hours?" Lee exclaimed.

"Never mind that, where is everyone?" Naruto retorted.

"They already left." Tsunami replied.

"Agh, just typical. They ditch me at the first opportunity." Naruto pouted, in a blur he was out of his pj's and back into there was a in his orange jump suit, "I'm outta here!"

"Hey Naruto, wait up." Lee yelled as the two of them raced out of the door. Soon the pair were leaping from tree to tree, as they did something caught Naruto's attention.

* * *

Back with Kakashi and the others they had arrived at the construction site where they found the workmen lying beaten up on the ground.

"Wha…what's going on?" Tanzuna ran up to one of his men, "What happened here?"

"M...monsters…" The man replied before he passed out.

Kakashi and Gai glanced at one another, both of whom were thinking the same thing, _'They're here…'_

* * *

Back at Tanzuna's house a pair of samurai stood outside, each other with their weapons at the ready.

* * *

Back with the main party Kakashi and the other ninja formed a defensive formation around Tanzuna as mist began to form around. "They're here." Neji commented.

_'I hate being right sometimes.'_ Kakashi inwardly cursed.

Sasuke was glancing to and fro hoping to gain the slightest idea where his opponent was, all this time his hand was shaking.

"Well well Kakashi, it's been a while." The familiar voice of Zabuzza was heard from within the mist, "I see you've brought the brats with you again. The poor little emo boy is trembling with fear."

Just then eight Zabuzza's leapt out of the mist surrounding them. Then in a blur of motion both Sasuke and Neji took out the clones reducing them all to a puddle of water.

"Good job you two." Kakashi complimented them. Just then the sound of footsteps got the groups attention and looking round they saw Zabuza and Haku walking towards them.

"Impressive, it seems my water clones weren't enough to do the job." Zabuza said in a cool tone, "It appears you've been working your followers hard. Wouldn't you say Haku?"

"Hai." The masked boy replied.

"It appears your hunch was correct Kakashi," Gai said to his fellow jounin, "Our young friend here is playing on Zabuza's team."

"Then he's mine." Sasuke said gravely.

"Don't be an idiot; you're still no match for him." Neji said sternly, he then assumed his clans fighting pose, "I'll take him."

"It appears they both wish to try their luck." Zabuuza commented.

"Then I best not disappoint." Haku replied before using a Kawarimi and vanishing in a swirl of water.

Both Neji and Sasuke braced themselves, Sasuke pulled out two kunai was Neji activate his Byakugan. Without warning Haku appeared between them, a sebon in each hand. Before the masked nin could use them Sasuke moved in his blades connecting with the needles.

Seeing an opening Neji fed chakra into his hands and made to strike Haku's chakra points, however Haku jumped backwards putting some distance between himself and the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

Haku glanced at Neji, _'Those eyes…'_

* * *

Back at the house Gato's thugs broke in fining Tsunami in the kitchen. "You the old geezer's daughter, you're comin with us." One of them said giving Tsunami a lewd look, his eyes travelling up and down her body.

Whilst this was going on Inari was in the bathroom when he heard a crash followed by his mother's screams, creeping out of the bathroom he peaked into the kitchen to find the two men standing over his mother.

"Ok bitch listen up, the boss wants some leverage over your bastard father so we gotta take you hostage." One of them told the dark haired woman.

"Didn't the boss say something about her havin a kid too?" the other asked.

"Who cares, we only need one. We'll take her and gut the little brat." The first replied.

"Sounds good." The other commented as he drew his blade.

"Wait!" Tsunami yelled, "If you harm my son I'll bite through my own tongue and drown in my own blood leaving you without a hostage."

Both men glared at her.

"Fine lets go." They then grabbed her and dragged her outside.

Inari, who had been holding his breath this entire time collapsed on the floor and began to sob, his mother had been taken and he was helpless to do anything.

_"You coward."_ The words Naruto had said to him rang through his mind which were followed up by those spoken by Kakashi.

_"He's had a pretty hard life anyone else would have probably killed themselves long ago but he doesn't let it get to him, he keeps trying his hardest…I guess after a while he just got tired of crying, he understands what strength is and what he must do to achieve it just as your father did."_

_'Otou-san, Ji-san, Naruto. I think I understand what you so strong.'_ He then got to his feet and dried his eyes, _'I want to be strong too.'_

* * *

Outside the two thugs were leading Tsunami away. "Damn you got some nice skin. Pity I won't get to cut it." One of them said in a disappointed tone."

"Quit your whining." The other replied.

"Stop right there." A voice from behind was heard, looking round they saw Inari standing there.

"Let my Kaa-san go." The child yelled at the two men before charging at them.

"Inari, no!!!" Tsunami cried.

"Heh, what a waste of blood." One of the thugs snorted as he and his partner drew their blades and lunged at the child, their weapons cutting him to ribbons.

Tsumani screamed as the pieces of her son's body fell to the ground but before they did there was a poof of smoke and he transformed into a pieces of a log.

"What the…" One of the thugs exclaimed.

Inari eyes opened when he heard a chuckle and to his surprise finds himself kneeling before his mother's body who seems to have fainted.

"Sorry I'm late." Hearing a familiar voice he looked over and saw Naruto next to him. "But then again, being in the nick of time is part of the whole hero thing." The blond genin said as he stood up and turned to the two thugs, "So there to of Gato's thugs, don't look like much to me."

"You little brat." One of them snarled, they then charged at Naruto who just kept on grinning.

"Psyche." He said, his response catching them by surprise.

"KONOHA SENPUU! Konoha Hurricane!" Rock Lee appeared from out of nowhere between the two thugs and delivered a flying round house kick that knocked both thugs to the ground.

"Nice work bushy brow." Naruto told his fellow ninja, flashing him his trademark grin.

"Ha, these two goons were nothing." Lee responded, "As for you little Inari, that was very youthful of you."

"R…really," Inari replied, "But how did you…"

"Know about the goons, we found a boar in the forest and a load of trees covered in slash marks." Naruto replied, "We figured you and your mom might be in danger so we headed straight back." the blond genin then ruffled Inari's hair, "Also I owe you an apology, I'm sorry I called you a coward. You're a big man now."

Inari's eyes began watering again, "I…I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He sobbed.

"Knock it off," Naruto told him, "If you're gonna cry, do it when you're happy."

Inari looked in surprise as both Naruto and Lee grinned at him, _'Naruto…I wish you were my Nii-san…'_

They then tied the two goons up. "If these guys attacked no doubt there's trouble on the bridge." Naruto commented.

"That Gato, what an unyouthful swine, attacking Tanzuna-san's family just to get to Tanzuna-san." Lee added.

Just then the screen of Naruto's digivise lit up and Coronamon emerged from it causing a surprise from Inari at the sight of him. "I take it there's more hero work to do." The chibi fire lion asked to which Naruto nodded, "Ha, then what say we bring out the big guns?"

"Sounds good to me." Lee said.

"Then I guess we quit talking about it and get to work." Naruto added.

He then summoned up his chakra which appeared around his body which he channelled into his hand and then into his digivise.

CHAKRA BUST, FULL CHARGE…

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…FIRAMON

In a familiar burst of light Coronamon transformed into the winged lion, he then looked over at Inari and flashed him a grin, "You did good kid."

"Hey Inari, can you handle things here?" Naruto asked.

"Y…yeah." Inari replied.

"Good cos we need to go to work." Naruto told him.

He along with Firamon and Lee then took off leaving Inari watching them as they left, a smile spread across the small childs face and he yelled, "Go get um."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 6 is finally complete. This one took while I know, I would have finished it sooner but I had a bunch of stuff come up and and I had to deal with that.

Again not much in the way of digimon action but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter which will hopefully be the final part of the Wave arc which will feature the battle of the bridge and its repocusions.

But anyway that's me done for this chapter, remember to leave your comments plus tell me what you all thought of the 'Kakashi's world' part at the begining I have no real idea of where it came from but I figured you might find it funny.

P.S. For thoughs of you who are interested the next chapter of _Lost Son_ is also finished and should be up in the next couple of days.

Omake

Fuming, Tenten picked up a nearby stone and threw it which connected with the back of Sasuke's head causing him to lose focus and slip off the tree.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Tenten grinned peeled off her face revealing a green scaly reptilian head, she then opened her mouth and long tongue emerged from it which wrapped around Sasuke's head and which a mighty heave she tore the Uchiha's head from his body. The tongue retracted and she somehow able to swallow it in one bite.

"Mmm, tassssty." She said with a hiss as she rubbed her stomach. Tenten Wins, Flawless Victory. Fatality.

(Support Reptile for Mortal Kombat 9 Mr Boon).


	7. Battle of the Bridge

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories  
"BLAH"- Jutsu

* * *

_Naruto_  
Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier

Chapter 7: Battle of the Bridge

The sound of grunting and clashing metal could be heard as Sasuke and Neji did battle with Haku, Sasuke lunged at the masked shinobi with a kunai in each hand however his mind was clouded by arrogance and pride making his attack sloppy and easy to deflect and avoid. Neji on the other hand was the real threat, the Hyuuga prodigy's mastery of both his Byakugan as well as his clans fighting style made him a dangerous opponent and it was taking everything Haku had to avoid each of the Hyuuga's strikes.

Neji was no fool as he could see just how much of a hindrance Sasuke was, but he had to admit the Uchiha was good at being enough of a distraction to their opponent giving him to a chance to plan his next move. From opposite sides of the conflict the other Konoha ninja and Zabuza watched as their pupils went at it.

"Everyone be ready to defend Tanzuna," Kakashi told the other leaf ninja, "Sasuke and Neji can handle Haku, we have to prepared for Zabuza to make his move."

"Right." Gai replied, his attention still on the duel between Sasuke Neji and Haku.

Haku had just dodged another of Neji's attacks. "You are a skilled opponent, I salute you. I don't want to kill you however you're probably not going to back off."

Just then Sasuke tried to make another move against Haku be effortlessly grabbed a hold of arrogant genin's arm and flipped him onto his back. "How dare you ignore me." Sasuke snarled.

"You have yet to prove that you are worth my attention, but I do not wish to kill either. He has earned my respect whilst you are not worth killing." Haku said in a cold tone as he placed a foot on Sasuke's chest to pin him down.

Nearby DemiDevimon was perched on a girder observing the goings on, a smirk formed across his face, _'That's right Sasuke, let your anger grow.'_

Sasuke's blood began to boil as glared at the masked ninja but neither he or Neji were paying any attention to him. Neji lunged at Haku once more, his hand making to strike at the masked nin's heart.

Just then a jolt of pain ran up the Hyuuga's arm and to his horror found one of Haku's sebons sticking out of his hand, a burning sensation could be felt in his hand which spread down his arm and to the rest of his body, _'Wha…when did he? Never saw him make a move, is there some kind of poison on it?'_

"I know what you're thinking, it's written all over your face. Don't worry the poison coursing through your veins isn't fatal, however it will render you unable to move long enough for me to complete my mission." Haku told him, just then he began flipping through seals at speeds that Neji had never seen, "I commend you for being able to keep up with me, however I must bring this to a swift end. SUITON: SENASATSU SUISHÕ! Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

With a movements of his foot Haku kicked some water into the air, seconds later thousands of needles that rained down towards Sasuke and Neji, Haku leaping backwards before her was skewered.

"Sasuke-kun, nooo!!!" Saukra cried out as both Neji and Sasuke vanished.

"Gai-sensei Kakashi-sensei, what the heck just happened?" Tenten asked.

"He used the water from the spent water clones into the air which combined with the cold air around us and that's where the needles came from." Kakashi explained.

Just then the needles reverted to water and to Haku's surprise both Neji and Sasuke had vanished however the masked ninja wasn't given a chance to ponder this as he was forced to react as a barrage of shuriken flew out from seemingly nowhere.

"What was that about me not being worth killing?" A cruel sounding voice from behind Haku and looking behind him he saw Sasuke with a kunai in each hand as well as Neji who was leaning against the railing of the bridge with a ticked off look on his face.

"Now why don't you let me show you why I'm your opponent instead of that arrogant Hyuuga snob." Sasuke lashed out at Haku once more the long haired kiri nin who was only just capable of just blocking it before ducking out of the way as Sasuke threw one of his kunai, however this is what Sasuke wanted and planted on of his feet in Haku's face knocking him back.

"Don't be upset, I'm just better then you." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone, "If you're curious as to how I survived your jutsu it was a simple matter of channelling chakra into my feet boosting my reaction time and escaping seconds before the needles could connect. And even though he isn't worthy to lick dog shit off my boot I saved Neji as well."

"Alright Sasuke, your awesome." Sakura cheered almost as if she didn't hear the Uchiha's comment about Neji. Just then Sasuke's body began giving off an aura. Knowing what to do Sasuke took the digivice from off of his belt and channelled this chakra into his hand which he brough down on the device.

CHAKRA BURST FULL CHARGE

DEMIDEVIMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MUSAYAMON

A samurai like digimon, with grey skin clad in red armor and the ragged and ruined remains of a pale blue cloak on its back, appeared at Sasuke's side.

"About time." Sasuke commented. "Hey better late than never." Musayamon replied as he drew his sword.

_'Sasuke-kun's partner finally digivolved.'_ Sakura though uneasily, the sight of Musayamon sent a shiver down her spine, she checked her digivise.

Musayamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Shogun Sword Ninja Blade

"Ninja Blade…" Just then blue flames appeared and wound themselves around Musayamon's sword, the samurai then moved in to engage Zabuza with his now flaming sword. Zabuza countered the digimon's attack with his own blade, the sound of the weapons striking ringing out through the area.

"Not bad for a human." Musyamon said with a smirk. Whilst Zabuza just glared back.

"That's what you get for underestimating us Zabuza." Kakashi told the former mist swordsmen, "Sasuke was ranked top graduate of our ninja academy and Neji the year before. Sakura here is one of the brightest konichi and Tenten is a fearsome weapons mistress. And let's not forget Lee, still young but already a master of Taijutsu, and our own unpredictable maverick: Naruto."

"Is that so, well it seems that we must step our game up then." Zabuza said as he managed to shove Musayamon away, he then looked over at Haku who was getting back to his feet, "Haku, if this drags out your foolish decision of sparing this one may mean your death."

"I understand." Haku replied.

Whilst this was going on Tenten and Gai were checking on Neji. "Neji, are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Guy in the mask…needle was coated in some kind of paralyzing agent, can barley move." Neji replied.

Gai took a wooden object out of one of the pouches on his jacket and told Neji to bite down on it, that done he took the sebon and pulled it out of the young Hyuuga's hand, Neji letting out an 'arghh' of pain at the metallic item was removed . Gai looked at the item he was holding, "This isn't good, with no medic we have no way of treating Neji's and we know nothing about the poison that was used."

Tenten listened to what her teacher; she then turned her focus of Haku and Zabuza anger began surging through her veins, "Bastard." Her own veil of chakra formed around her body, grabbing her own digivice Kotemon emerged from it who gave out a yawn as he appeared.

"Is it time already?" The little digimon asked in a sleepy tone.

"Get it together will you." Tenten said in a stern voice.

However before any action there was several loud splashed and from the water and onto the bridge emerged dozens of odd looking creatures that looked like some kind of fish, parts of its body covered by hard boney looking armor.

"Coelamon." Kotemon said sounding more alert.

"Coelamon?" Tenten said in a confused tone, she then checked her digivice.

Coelamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Ancient Fish Digimon  
Fossil Bite Ancient Bite

This act had caught everyone, even Haku and Zabuza by surprise. "What kind of creatures are these?" Zabuza commented, just then one of the Coelamon lunged at the former mist swordsman.

"Fossil Bite…" dozens of needle-like projectiles were fired from the creature's fins which Zabuza blocked with his sword.

Grimacing Tenten slammed her chakra filled hand onto her digivice.

CHAKRA BURST FULL CHARGE

KOTEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…DINOHYUMON

The large lizard man appeared, wasting no time he drew the large sword on his back and lunged at one of the Coelamon "Akinakes..." with a mighty swing the lizard man cut the fish like creature in two.

"Tenten, you stay back and protect Mr Tenzuna and Neji. I'll handle the Coelamon." Tenten, knowing better then to argue, nodded.

Meanwhile the other people assembled on the bridge were also having their hands full with the Coelamon. "SUITON: SENASATSU SUISHÕ! Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" flipping through seals Haku created another shower of needles that was able to take out a small group of them.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! Water Dragon Projectile!" Taking cue Zabuza creating a large column of water that took the form of a dragon to that washed away several more of the Coelamon.

On the other side of the bridge both Kakashi and Gai also had their hands full. Gai lashed out at the aquatic creatures with powerful Goken strikes, Kakashi flipped through several hand signs, "SUITON: SUISHI NO JUTSU! Water Drowning!"

A large amount of water rose up from below the bridge and formed a large spiraling stream of water. It passed over the bridge washing several of the Coelamon away.

"Kakashi, my youthful rival. This is a most aggravating situation, what are these creatures and where are they all coming from?" Gai said in a stern tone.

"I don't know, but one thing that puzzles me is why are they attacking us?" Kakashi replied as he tossed a kunai at one of the Coelamon.

Sakura was also having trouble, being the weakest of her squad meant fending off even low end champion digimon like the Coelamon was a problem for her.

Just then the screen of her digivise lit up and Lunamon appeared before her. "Sakura, what are you doing?" the rabbit like creature asked, "Us your chakra so I can digivolve."

"Oh right." Sakura said, she brought out said device. She went about summoning her chakra when one of the Coelamon lunged at her "Ancient Bite…" it leapt at the pinkette with water-like energy appearing around it and made to slash at her with its claws.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT…" Tanzuna cried out.

Just then there was a flash of something green and before the pinkette was Lee and knocked the aquatic digimon away with a sweeping kick.

"Ha, nice try my opponent however I'm afraid that you are no match for my youthfulness." The green clad ninja said with gusto.

"Lee, you made it." Tenten said as fended off another of the Coelamon with a large scythe.

"Do not worry my youthful comrade; my burning spirit shall overcome these foes." Lee told his female teammate, "If I fail I'll perform 500 sit ups whilst simultaneously reciting Julius Caesar."

This caused all around him to sweat drop, just then Lee's vision fell upon Neji, "Neji, my youthful rival, what has happened to you. Why aren't you engaged in battle?"

"He got hit by one of that fake hunter nin's sebons, he'd coated them in some sought of paralysis agent." Tenten informed him.

"That is dreadful, how can I defeat my rival if he's unable to fight?" Lee wailed.

"Shut up." Neji retorted.

"Wait a sec, if you're here Lee then where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei ordered you to catch up with us once Naruto was awake."

Just then a dozen kunai with paper tags rained down from the sky causing multiple explosions that destroyed a large number of the Coelamon. "Flame Dive…"

This was followed up when a large burning mass emerged from the sky and swept onto the bridge and eliminated the rest of the Coelmon. The flames then died down revealing Firamon standing there, the winged lion turned his gaze on Zabuza and then to Haku, "Looks like the Cyclops was right, (Kakashi: Cyclops!) the little masked weasel was working for Zabuza the whole time."

Just then there was a burst of smoke beside Firamon and the form of Naruto came into view. "Naruto, you made it." Kakashi said sounding relieved.

"You betcha, now what I miss." Naruto replied, just then the blond's eyes fell upon Musayamon, "Hey, who's that?"

Firamon's eyes narrowed at the sight of the samurai digimon, "So you finally digivolved."

"That's right Firamon," Musayamon smirked, "Looks like your no longer required fur ball."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt however I'm afraid were not finished yet." Zabuza spoke up grabbing everyone attention, "I don't know what that was but don't think that Haku and I have abandoned our mission." The bandaged ninja looked over at his companion, "Haku."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku replied, he then formed a hand sign, "HYŌTON: MAKYŌ HYŌSHŌ! Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!"

Just then the air around them grew much colder. "Wha…what's happening?" Naruto asked the cold cutting into him like a knife. Just then the water surrounding him and Sasuke as well as their digimon partners began to rise creating a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of ice, twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final one above the rest and facing the ground, effectively trapping the two young ninja inside.

"Naruto…Sasuke, no!!!" Kakashi yelled _'What kind of jutsu is this?'_

Before the masked man could react Zabuza was before him, "Forget them, I'm your opponent. The boys can play whilst we settle things between us."

Kakashi glared at the swordsman, "Gai stay back, protect the client and your student. There might still be more of those creatures lurking about." Gai, frowning, nodded.

* * *

Inside the dome all three of its captives were trying to figure out what to do. "I'm sure you're all curious as to what's going on." The sound of Haku's voice echoed about the dome before an image of the masked boy appeared in all of the mirrors.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said in shock. Outside the others were amazed as they'd seen Haku step inside one of the mirrors.

_'How'd he do that?'_ Sakura wondered, _'I've never heard of a technique like this.'_

Gai meanwhile was wondering the same thing, _'That boy, so young and already so strong. Could he possibly have…?'_

* * *

Back inside the dome the two boys and two digimon were trying to figure out what their opponents move would be, just then something whizzed through the air and impaled Sasuke's shoulder. Before anyone could react dozens of sebons began to rain at them from all directions.

"Fira Bomb…"/"Shogun Sword…"

Firamon released a bust of fiery energy from the flame on his head whilst flames appeared and surrounded Musayamon sword taking the shape of a ghostly dragon made of flames to impact on enemies. The pair did their best to protect Naruto and Sasuke from the barrage of needles however several found their way through, the foursome receiving deep and painful cuts.

* * *

"Naruto…Sasuke!" Kakashi cried out, _'Damnit…'_

"Don't even think about." Zabuza told the grey haired ninja, "Make any move and those two die."

* * *

"This is not good." Naruto grunted in pain as he pulled a sebon out of his leg.

"Gee, you think." Sasuke retorted, we need to find figure out how this technique works, maybe that would at least give us a chance of avoiding his attacks."

"Nice plan, any idea how to pull it off?" Naruto asked.

"I'm working on it, just shut up and let me think." Sasuke retorted.

"Well do it quick, we got another wave coming in." Firamon told the emo ninja; seconds later the Haku's launched another barrage of sebons."

_'Alright that's it, I can't take this anymore,'_ Sasuke inwardly growled, _'Guess the only way to get this guy to reveal himself is to destroy the mirrors so…'_ "Musayamon get ready." Sasuke told his partner as he flipped through seals. Understanding more flames appeared around the samurai digimon's sword.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! Great Fireball Technique!"/"Shogun Sword…"

Sasuke released his clan signature jutsu whilst the flames wound around Musayamon's sword took the form of a ghost-like dragon which was released when he swung the weapon. Both attacks connected with the mirrors releasing a large burst of heat. "Alright, that was awesome." Naruto said in an impressed tone. However the feeling of was short lived as the flames died away revealing that the mirrors were still intact.

"What!!! That's impossible." Sasuke exclaimed his eyes wide and shock decorated his face.

Just then Haku appeared in the mirror before them, "I'm sorry but your flame is weak, that will never harm my mirrors." He told them, underneath the mask Haku's eyes shifted over to Musayamon, _'His attack however was much stronger then the dark haired one, I had to use even more chakra to reinforce my jutsu.'_

Before they could even react another barrage on needles was released from the mirrors. _'How…how can he do this?'_ Naruto wondered, _'Are they all bushin?'_

"You don't understand do you." Haku said firmly, "No matter what you do none of you poses eyes that see the truth."

"Yeah well we'll just see about that." Naruto retorted, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Shadow Clone technique!"

In a puff of smoke two dozen Naruto's appeared, each one then leapt towards one of the mirrors. _'I see, he thinks he can catch me by assaulting all the mirrors at once.'_ Haku thought, _'However that still won't be enough.'_

In the blink of an eye Haku vanished from view zipping from mirror to the other at speeds faster than the eye could follow, just then all Naruto's clone were reduced to puffs of smoke with the original sent crashing to the ground.

"Whaa, how'd he do that?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"You still don't understand this is my ultimate technique." Haku told the foursome, "I can move from one to the next in an instant, to me you all move at a snail's pace making it easy for me to target you."

* * *

On the outside Kakashi and the other leaf ninja could only stand back as Haku's assaults continued leaving them helpless to assist them. It was as Haku spoke these words did Kakashi come to a realization, "Zabuza, that boy. He possesses a Kekkei Genkai doesn't he?"

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"A Kekkei Genkai is a generic trait passed down from one generation of ninja to the next." Tenten explained. "That's correct; it's in same league as my Sharingan eye." Kakashi added, "However because it's a genetic trait I am unable to copy this technique or even counter it."

"But this is a rather odd situation, since residence of Kiri that posse a Kekkei Genkai is quite uncommon." Gai said, "In the mist village they are frowned upon, it's the exact opposite of Konoha where families who posses them are treated like royalty."

"That's horrible." Sakura gasped.

* * *

Back inside Naruto grunted as he sat up, "Damn it, I can't die here. I still have my dream to fulfil."

_"Back home everyone looks down on me so I wanna get really strong so that they'll respect me.__"_ Memories of what Naruto told him in the forest echoed through Haku's mind, this in turn sparked memories of how he'd first met Zabuza and how the bandaged ninja become the most important person in the world to him.

"This is a dilemma, I find myself unable to fully embrace the life of a shinobi." He said, "I do not wish to kill you however the situation we are in dictates otherwise. This bridge symbolises much, it is a path that connects us and leads off to all our destinies. Like you I have my own dream and I shall do what I must to achieve it."

Haku looked over his shoulder at Zabuza, "That is why I will not let you harm Zabuza-sama; to me he is everything, my hope…my salvation…my precious person and if I must I shall die for him." He turned his attention back to Naruto and Sasuke, "To that end I will become a true shinobi, and I will kill you both."

* * *

Outside all were stunned by Haku's words. "That boy..." Sakura said.

"Gai-sensei, I know he is my enemy however I cannot bring myself to hate him." Lee said to his teacher, "Despite the coldness I can feel his youthful flame."

"I understand my youthful student." Gai told him, "One who fights not their own sake but for the people who are dear to them is indeed a true ninja."

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN, I KNOW YOU AND NARUTO CAN BEAT THIS GUY." Sakura called out to her two teammates.

"Sakura, be quiet." Kakashi told her, "Don't encourage them. I'm afraid that neither Sasuke nor Naruto are capable of defeating that boy."

"He's right; I've beaten Haku's skills into him since he could walk. I have placed him in situations and pitted him against foes that that require a person to turn their hearts to ice and kill in the most brutal possible manner." Zabuza said with a malicious chuckle, "A ninja's path is one stained with blood however those boys are far too weak, they have no need to kill in order to survive, they have no instinct or the will to do what must be done to ensure their own survival. They don't have what it takes to walk that path."

Kakashi, his eye never leaving Zabuza's, raised his right hand up and placed it on his Hi-ate, "Forgive me for interrupting your little monologue but I'm getting kind of bored with the sound of your voice."

"Hmm, you reveal that Sharingan like some throw away tool. How vulgar." Zabuza replied in a mocking tone, he then charged towards Kakashi drawing out a kunai thrust it at the silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cried as the sound of something piercing flesh was herd followed by a spurt of blood. What had happened was that Kakashi had used his left hand to block Zabuza's knife, the weapon sticking into his palm.

"You can criticize my Sharingan all you want, it doesn't change the fact you fear it Zabuza." Kakashi told the bandaged ninja.

"A ninja's prized weapon should not be used so frivolously." Zabuza retorted, "What good is it if you flash it to every random person."

"You should feel privileged; no one has ever lived to see the Sharingan twice." Kakashi told Zabuza.

"Brag all you want, even if you defeat me Haku will still kill you all." Zabuza replied, "I have turned him into a weapon of matchless quality and skill, no matter what the situation or opponent he has always prevailed. With his skills and Kekkei Genkai his power even surpasses my own."

"Is there anything more boring than listening to someone else brag?" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

As he did a large wave crashed against the bridge revealing a large squid like creature as it rose up from the depths. "What the hell is that?" Sakura almost screamed, just the screen of her digivise flared into life and Lunamon appeared.

"Sakura be careful, it's Gesomon."

"Gesomon?" Sakura said nervously, with her shaking hand she checked her digivise.

Gesomon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Mollusc Digimon  
Coral Crusher Deadly Shade Knight's Dome

"Coral Crusher…" one of Gesomon's tentacles crashed down upon the bridge destroying part of it cutting Gai's group off from Kakashi and Zabuza. And if that wasn't bad enough another wave of Coelamon also followed.

"Sakura quick, I have to digivolve." The small rabbit like creature told the pinkette.

"R…right." Sakura replied and began focusing her chakra into her hand before channelling it into her digivise.

CHAKRA BURST, FULL CHARGE

LUNAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…LESKISMON

In a burst of light the rabbit fight appeared delivering a power packed punch that sent one of the Coelamon flying.

* * *

Back with Kakashi and Zabuza both of them were staring up at the giant form or Gesomon.

"Well this is quite unusual." Kakashi commented.

"Indeed, however I have something that could give us some cover." Zabuza said as he flipped through seals, "KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU! Hidden Mist Technique!"

Like in the group's first encounter with the former Kirin in mist gathered about them concealing almost everything from view except for the large outline of Gesomon.

"Zabuza, what are you doing?" Kakashi demanded.

"As I said, I'm using my jutsu to hide us from the creature. Being as small as we are it shouldn't be able to see us in my chakra insinuated mist." Zabuza explained, "Plus if needs be I can use you as a meat shield if it gets lucky."

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Back inside the dome things weren't fairing any better for Naruto Sakuke and their digimon partners as they'd just been nailed by another barrage of Haku's sebons, Sasuke was struggling back to his feet when the sound of a scream from outside was heard.

_'Damnit, what's going on out there?'_ he then turned his focus back on Haku who has looking down on them from the top mirror, _'If I don't think of something quick we're all screwed, but still something's different. Maybe my eyes are finally adjusting to the environment.'_

Above Haku was watching Sasuke carefully, _'His movements are getting a quicker, each time I've targeted areas that will cause mortal injury but he's been able to avoid my attacks. Even though he's been covering for his teammate he's been gaining speed, he's beginning to catch up to my movements.'_

"You move well." Haku told Sasuke, "However you cannot avoid me forever, I shall kill you with my next assault." _'He is impressive. His stamina reflexes and judgement are highly honed. But his every faculty must me extended past its limits.'_

_'He's about to strike. Stay calm…focused…concentrate…see through the illusion…'_ Throughout the exchange Sasuke's eyes were slowly beginning to change.

Suddenly Sasuke dived to the left grabbing Naruto as he did, maybe a fraction of a moment later Haku's sebons went sailing past; Firamon used his flames to deflect the weapons.

_'What!!! He completely avoided my attack; no one has ever been able to do that.'_ Haku thought, behind his mask the effeminate looking boys face was coloured with shock. Sasuke looked over at the fake hunter nin revealing a pair of Sharingan.

Over to the side the smirk on Musayamon's face grew wider, _'Yes, stage two complete. Only three more left…'_

"I see, you're also a carrier of a kekkei genkai. You truly are amazing." Haku told the dark haired avenger, "To poses such an ability and activate it in the heat of battle." _'I must end this quickly; my own jutsu requires large amounts of chakra to keep active and the longer this drags on the greater his ability to read my movements will become.'_

Just then Haku's eyes fell upon the fallen form of Naruto, _'I apologize Naruto, but I'm afraid I must reduce you to bait.'_

Haku emerged from his mirror and unleashed another barrage of his sebons, seeing this Sasuke dived towards his teammate. _'Come one damnit, make it…'_

What happened next was a blur, Sasuke wasn't sure if it was divine intervention or some sort of shinobi instinct but in that instant he somehow was able to pull it off. Naruto's eyes opened and looking round saw Sasuke was standing over him as well as Haku lying on the ground.

"Damnit Naruto, you always have to get in my way don't you." The Uchiha told him, before Naruto could respond Sasuke collapsed on top of him, it was then the blond noticed just how many sebon's were sticking out of Sasuke's body.

Over to the side the fallen form of Musayamon was watching, the smirk he'd worn had now been replaced by a scowl, _'No damnit, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke You weak idiot, why didn't you just let him die?'_ he then reverted back to DemiDevimon.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, speak to me." Naruto pleaded.

"Agh, you dobe," Sasuke coughed, blood pouring from his mouth as he did, "I swore I wouldn't die…not until I'd killed my brother."

"Your brother?" _"__I will restore my clan and kill someone I truly hate."_ _'Is that who he meant?'_

"Naruto, you'd better not let this guy kill you to." Sasuke managed to gasp out, just then his eye lids closed and he slipped away.

Naruto felt helpless, he may not have liked Sasuke but now any negative feelings he'd felt towards the dark haired boy seemed to evaporate. _'Sasuke…'_

Just then a groaning was heard and Naruto looked over at Haku, "He managed to strike me, he showed no sign of hesitation or indecision, all done to save you." The fake hunter looked up and from behind the mask his eyes met Naruto's, "I take back what I said, he proved himself to be a worthy opponent. He threw himself into harm's way in order to save your life despite knowing it was a trap."

He then stepped backwards and merged himself in the nearest mirror, "I take it this is the first time you've watched as a comrade has died on you, you'll be doing that a lot."

Naruto's whole body began to tremble as he looked back down on Sasuke's still form, whether it be from the cold or from having Sasuke die on him was unknown, as he did a strange red aura began to be released from his body. He then looked back up at Haku revealing that the whisker marks on his face were darker, his hair wilder and his now red eyes were burning with hatred.

"I swear I'll kill you." He said with a snarl.

Haku watched in amazement at the chakra that was radiating off Naruto's body which began to swirl around him and took the form of a foxes head, _'This chakra, its somehow manifested itself physically…its appalling…'_

Then before the kiri nin's eyes the wounds on Naruto's body instantly healed up. _'This is impossible, just what is he?'_

* * *

On the outside of the dome the effects of the chakra radiating off Naruto's body were felt by several of the group, Kakashi Gai Zabuza and the digimon, even Gesomon and the remaining Coelamon seemed to be shaken by its presence. _'That energy, it's so foul…the malice it carries with it…'_ Thought Gai.

_'This chakra… '_ Zabuzza stared at his hand and saw it was shaking, _'It's incredible, it's like nothing I've ever encountered…it fills me with dread…'_

_'Naruto!!!'_ Beneath his mask a look of fear spread across Kakashi's face, _'Something must have happened, has sensei's seal broken? No not broken completely…maybe just cracked a little but there's no mistaking it, this is the demon's power.'_

* * *

Back inside the dome both Firamon and DemiDevimon, both of whom were unable to move, could only watch as the force of the demonic chakra radiated off Naruto's body.

_'Naruto, what's happening to you? This power…where's it coming from?'_ Firamon wondered, just then he began to feel strange, blood was pumping in his ears and his vision began to grow fuzzy, _'Whaa…what's happening me, feel weird…'_

DemiDevimon meanwhile was also trying to figure out what was happening, _'What's this, where's this power coming from? They were sure that the Uchiha kid was the most powerful out of all them, could they have been wrong?'_

Just then Firamon began making strange grunting noises that caught DemiDevimon's attention, looking over he saw Firamon's eyes were closed and his fangs were bared, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Just then the flame on Firamon's head began to burn even more fiercely and opening his eyes revealed them to be solid red, Firamon released a mighty roar and the needles were violently expelled from his body before racing over to Naruto's side. Both of them glared at the mirror that bore Haku's image before lunging towards it.

Haku instantly unleashed more sebons at them to which Naruto responded by unleashing a high pitch cry which knocked the weapons out of the air.

_'What the…he blocked them without even touching them?_' Haku thought as he quickly switched positions to the mirror above the pair, he then dived towards them hoping to catch them from behind however both Naruto and Firamon were already aware of this.

Naruto then drove his hands into the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete and pushed himself away to avoid the Kiri resident's attack, Haku barely had time acknowledge this when Firamon lunged at him with his front paws engulfed in flames.

_'Shit, I have to get back to the mirrors…'_ Haku cursed as he dodged Firamon's attack, he then dived for the nearest mirror when Naruto grabbed a hold of his leg preventing this before slamming the masked ninja into the ground.

Not allowing his opponent even an instant to recover Naruto was upon Haku again pulling the masked boy up and delivered a devastating blow to his face causing the mask to crack, with Haku once more sprawled all over the ground Naruto released another burst of the Kyuubi's chakra and Firamon and a burst of flames.

_'This power that radiates off him, this intensity is more then I can stand…he's nothing like how he was when we met in the forest.'_

After what seemed like a life time the demon chakra died down, Naruto grabbed Haku's arm and planted his foot in the masked boy's chest as he pulled which caused Haku to let out a cry of pain as his ribs crack and his shoulder was pulled out of its socket as well as a possible arm fracture from the way Naruto gripped his arm.

Still not finished Naruto pulled Haku back up once more and with all his rage planted his fist in Haku's face with enough force to send him flying; Haku collided with one of the ice mirrors shattering it before hitting the ground. All this time Naruto just watched as Haku skidded across the ground before tearing after him, the cloak of fiery orange chakra somehow burning through the mist that surrounding him.

As he did Haku got back up, his body crying out in agony, his broken mask fell away as he looked at Naruto, _'Forgive me Zabuza-sama, I have failed.'_

In an instant Naruto was upon him delivering blow after vicious blow.

Unbeknown to the pair the Kyuubi's chakra had somehow burned away the mist that surrounding them, a shrill howl cut through the mist causing Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she saw an ominous orange glow in the distance where her blond teammate was savagely destroying Haku, _'Naruto…what's happening over there?'_

On the other side both Kakashi and Zabuza witness the savage fight between both Naruto and Haku. _'Naruto, this is very bad…'_

At the same time Gesomon spotted them however Firamon had also spotted the mollusc digmon and with a roar took off towards it.

"Coral Crusher…"/"Fira Claw…" Gesomon tried to knock Firamon out of the air to which the winged fire lion countered by slashing at the Gesomon, its claws engulfed in flames. The attack Gesomon's tentacle was torn off slamming onto the bridge shattering the concrete cutting Kakashi off from the part with Zabuza and the two boys.

* * *

By now Haku was little more than a bloody mess lying on the ground, looking up Naruto locked eyes with Zabuza and letting out a howl charged at the Kiri ninja. Zabuza responded by raising his sword and swiped at the enraged genin who dodged it by skidding to slow himself and leaping backwards, he then rushed Zabuza again swiping at him with his claw like nails which ripped the concrete like paper when Zabuza sidestepped out of the way.

_'This brat, no style,…no forethought…it's like he's operating on nothing but pure instinct and rage…'_ Zabuza thought as he dodged another of Naruto's attacks, _'Despite the difference between us he completely destroyed Haku and now he's got me on the defensive… I can't allow this to drag oh…'_

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! Water Dragon Projectile!" Zabuza quickly flipped through seals and created another dragon shaped large column of water and aimed it at Naruto striking the blond and knocking him back into the guard rail.

* * *

Above Firamon was still duking it out with Gesomon, and despite losing one of its tentacles the mollusc digimon was still proving to be a strong opponent.

"Knight's Dome…" Gesomon slammed its remaining tentacle into the water causing a large wall of it to rise up and engulf Firamon.

Inside the dome however Firamon barely seemed to notice the torrent that raged around him as the flame on his head began to burn even more fiercely, "Fira Bomb…"

Several large orbs of fiery energy were released from the flame on his forehead and caused large explosions when they hit the walls of water causing them to rain down over the area.

Firamon then locked eyes with Gesomon as the fire that was emitted from its forehead and wrists wrapped around its body, "Flame Dive…"

The large swirling mass of flames rocketed towards Gesomon, the aquatic creature letting out a cry of agony when it stuck its body and punched through it creating a large hole. Firamon touched down on the section of bridge when Gai Tanzuna and the four other genin were, its flames dissipating as it did, he ten out a terrible roar at Gesomons whole body was reduced to data particles.

* * *

Zabuza looked down upon his prey as the water from Gesomon's attack continued to fall, the blond genin who had moments ago had him backed into a corner was now slumped against the bent railing of the ruined bridge, raising his sword he prepared to deliver the final blow, _'Too bad, with some work he might have had an excellent replacement for Haku.'_

Just then the Kyuubi's chakra flared again and Naruto released another chakra enhanced cry which blasted Zabuza with enough force to knock him backwards as well as knock his sword out of his hand.

Getting to his feet Naruto charged at Zabuza, his clawed hand aimed at the Kiri ninja's chest. There was the a sickening noise followed by a geyser of blood, the mist finally lifted and everyone present could do nothing but look on in horror at the sight before them.

The beaten form of Haku was standing between Naruto and Zabuza, the blond genin's hand sticking through the effeminate looking boys gut. Just then Naruto's demonic features vanished and the Kyuubi's chakra receded as his rage subsided and has replaced by another more terrible one: horror.

"Good job Haku." Zabuza said, he then looked over at Kakshi, "Kakashi, you told me you foresaw my death. Looks like you were wrong again. Haku coughed up a river of blood his eyes never leaving Naruto's and with his last ounce of strength he smiled at him, "Na…ruto, become great…"

With that the light faded from his eyes and his life slipped away, a small roll of paper fell from his dead hands and clattered to the floor. All the colour faded from Naruto's face as he slowly he retracted his hand from Haku's corpse, his pupils dilated and rolled up into his head before he fell to the ground his body trembling as he lay there.

* * *

From afar a three figures, both of them clad in black robes with red clouds decorating them and straw hats whist the third member had a something wrapped in bandages on his back, were watching as the events unfolded, they had said very little in that time however it was clear to them that things were moving in ways that they had no foreseen.

"Well that was unexpected." The first said, his voice carrying a child like tone to it.

"Yeah his first kill, brings back memories of my own. This will probably be a very rude awakening for him." the second added.

"Hmmm." The third replied.

"What about intrusions, no doubt Gato will want to see Zabuza dispose of the bride builder and as well as 'sever' the contract personally." The first pointed out.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it, there will be no interruptions." The third said, his voice monotone, never turning to look at his companion. "Come on lets go, there's nothing left for us to do now."

"That's too bad, and I really wanted to see the show." The second said. All three of them then vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Back on the bridge Kakashi had used Shunshin no Jutsu to appeared at Naruto's side. "Naruto, stay with me." He commanded the young genin as he shook him but to no avail, _'Damn it, he wasn't ready for this.'_ He looked round and saw Sasuke's body lying on the ground not far from him, _'Sasuke…dead? No, Naruto's comatose and Sasuke's dead? '_

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Just then the sound of Sakura's voice caught his attention and looked over at the rosette.

"Kakashi-sensei, it Naruto alright?" she called out, "What about Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi didn't say anything; the way he turned away from her told her the awful truth. Kakshi glared at Zabuza who was crouched over Haku's body, "So that's it then, that boy sacrifices his life for yours and you simply discard him like yesterday's trash."

"Ninja are tools, to be used and discarded. I thought you more than anyone." Zabuza replied, his eyes never left Haku's body.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; it seemed everything that could have gone wrong today had done so. Sasuke was dead and Naruto had killed someone and no lay in a comatose state, and through it all she had done was stand back watch, "You monster," she yelled, tears flowing from her eyes, "Don't you care? Your follower is dead, although I can't think why he was clearly devoted to you and this is how you regard him? He spoke with great love for you and you treat him like he's nothing. You heartless bastard."

Just then Zabuza looked over at her, quiet tears were rolling from his eyes and soaked the bandages that covered his mouth, "Quiet girl, don't speak of things you don't understand."

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard catching everyone's attention and looking round saw on the section where Gai and his team as well as Sakura and Tanzuna were located was a short fat man clad in a black suit holding a walking cane and behind were several dozen tough looking thugs all of whole were wielding various weapons.

"Well, well Zabuza, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." The man in the suit said in a mirthless tone.

"Gai-sensei, is that…?" Lee began.

"Yes my student that would be Gato." Gai said in a cool tone, as he took up a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza demanded.

"I'm here to tell you Zabuza that your serves are no long required." Gato said, "You see it's such a pain hiring shinobi from the hidden villages, not to mention expensive. Plus they usually have friends who object when I no longer have any use for them. That's why Nuke Nin such as yourself are a god send, no one cares what I do to them once they've outlived their usefulness."

A repugnant smirk spread across the business man's face, "The shape you're all in at the moment my men will have no problem killing you all. I must also say that I'm very disappointed with you Zabuza, you pride yourself on being called 'the demon of the bloody mist' but your performance here has been pathetic, I should let my men rip you all to shreds right now."

Before anything could happen the ground beneath Gato and his forces feet suddenly exploded in a bust of flames, howls of agony were imitated before falling to the ground dead whilst others threw themselves of the railings and into the water only to find a large number of sharks were waiting for them.

"What the heck just happened?" Tenten asked.

"I…I have no idea." Gai replied, _'This is no ordinary fire, they burn hotter than any normal flame. Could this be…?'_

* * *

Back on the section where Naruto Zabuza and Kakshi were the grey haired ninja's foot brushed against the roll of paper Haku had dropped, curious he picked it up and unfurling it found a note written on it as well as a small vile telling him that it contained the antidote to the poison in Neji's system.

Just then Gai and his squad as well as Tanzuna appeared, Sakura instantly dashed over to Sasuke's body whilst Tenten checked on Naruto. "Is he ok?" she asked Kakashi.

"He wasn't ready mentally, his first kill…I hoped it would be this soon." Kakshi replied.

Sakura knelt beside Sasuke's body; tears pouring from her eyes today had just been too much for her. Leskismon appeared by her side, "Sakura…"

"Rule 25 of the Ninja's code of conduct." Sakura managed to say between sobs, "A ninja must never show emotion, the mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart and never shed a tear."

She her tears fell upon Sasuke's face, her vision was so blurred she didn't notice his face scrunch up, "Sakura…quit it…"

Sakura could hardly believe it, she thought maybe she'd gone insane with grief but she swore she'd heard Sasuke's voice, "S…Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

"Of course it is you brain dead idiot, who else would it be." Sasuke snapped as he shoved her away, he then tried getting up, "Where's that guy in the mask?"

"He's…he's dead, Naruto killed him." Sakura told him, "But, he's not taking it very well."

Sakura pointed to where Naruto was and Sasuke looked at him a cold feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach, despite knowing what a ninja's life involved as well as dedicated himself to killing his brother he'd never actually thought what killing a person would be like and he could tell that Naruto wasn't handling very well, _'If killing someone did that to him, what kind of thing will it do to me?'_

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and looking round saw what looked like all the men from the town as well as Inari all armed with various item.

"Ah crud, looks like we arrived too late." Inari pouted, "Hey Ji-san, you ok?"

"No worries here Inari, although now your all here we should start rounding up the wounded and moving off the bridge." Tanzuna replied.

"Wait, is anyone of you a doctor?" Kakashi called out.

A man from the crowd pushed himself to the front of the group, "I am."

Kakashi looked over at Tenten and handed her the vial, "Take Neji and go with him, he needs to administer to him right away."

"Hai," Tenten replied as she accepted it before she went and grabbed Neji. "Gai, take Naruto and Sasuke back to Tanzuna's place. Tsunami can look after them until they've recovered." Kakashi told the bowl haired jounin.

"Right." Gai placed Naruto on his back and helped Sasuke up before vanishing into thin air.

Kakashi then looked over at Zabuza who was still kneeling over Haku's body, "Now the question remains what are we going to do with you?"

"Yeah, about that." Zabuza replied, he then offered in arms out to Kakashi with his writs bared, "My employer is dead so I have more reason to continue pursuing Tanzuna and I am also defeated in battle, do with me what you will."

Kakashi looked surprised for a moment but it passed, he reached into his weapons pouch and took out some wire and bound the Kiri ninja's writs, "Momochi Zabuza, you are my prisoner, once my mission here is complete my team and I will escort you back to Konoha where our lord Hokage will decide your fate."

* * *

The rest of the mission went by without incident; the completion of bridge was set back a little due to the damage caused by Gesomon however everyone involved in its construction seemed to work with a new air of optimism since the fall of Gato.

Neji was now free of the poison inflicted upon him by Haku, the antidote had done its job and although he'd felt stiff for a few days he was now back on his feet. Sasuke was also 100% again after a few days of rest.

Things were almost back to normal but not quite, Naruto had still to wake up from his comatose state and the others were beginning to worry. Sakura was kneeling by the futon where her blond teammate was resting on, Coronamon lying beside him, beside her were various items, a bowl full of water as well as a pitcher and a glass.

It had been a week since the fight on the bridge and he still showed no sign of waking up, removing the cloth that was on his forehead away and rewetting it in a bowl that was by her knee and wrung it out before replacing it.

"Naruto…" she went to move a blond lock that was obscuring his face when to her surprise Naruto's hand moved and grabbed a hold of hers, "Huh?"

Naruto's eyes flickered for a few seconds before opening, his pupils returning to normal, "S…Sakura…." He croaked.

"Naruto, you're finally awake." Sakura said sounding relived, she then grabbed the glass and filled it with water, "Here, drink this." She said as she placed one hand behind his head to raise and steady it as she lowered the glass to his lips.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Naruto said once he'd swallowed a few sips of the cool liquid, "Because of me Sasuke is…"

"Shh, don't worry." Sakura said as she placed a finger on his lips, "Sasuke-kun is alive, turns out that masked kid just put him in a death like trance like what happened to Zabuza on our first encounter."

"That's good, where am I anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Back at Tanzuna's house, you've been unconscious for a week now." Sakura told him, "The bridge is nearly finished, it will be completed tomorrow. We'll be going home soon."

Naruto rested his head back on the pillows, "Sakura thank you, for telling me and, y'know, for staying with me."

"D...don't read too much into this, it was my turn to watch you that's all." Sakura said looking away trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Oh I see," Naruto said sounding a little disappointed, but he still offered her a small smile, "But still thanks anyway."

"No…no problem." Sakura said returning it.

* * *

A few days later both Team 7 Team Gai and Zabuza were gathered before the newly constructed bridge. Before hand they'd gone and visited the simple memorial that the citizens of Wave had made for Haku, they were ready to leave but figured they should at least pay their respects and give Zabuza a chance to say goodbye.

Tanzuna Inari and Tsunami were also there to see them off.

"Well guess this is it." Tanzuna said, "Things round here won't be the same without you."

"We thank you for your hospitality Tanzuna, and wish you luck for the future." Kakashi told the bridge builder.

Just then Naruto noticed the silent tears that were welling up in Inari's eyes, "Hey Inari, we'll come back and visit. If you wanna cry then do it."

"What are you talking about, I don't wanna cry." Inari retorted, "But if you want to then go ahead."

"Nah, I'm too macho to cry." Naruto said as he turned away, whilst he was trying to be dramatic he was trying hide that he was crying as well.

Tanzuna and his family watched as the group of ninja began walking away across the bridge, "That kid, he's really something." Tsunami commented.

"Yeah, he restored little Inari's pride who would in turn inspire the whole town." Tanzuna agreed, "Despite what happened to him he helped build a bridge that carried us to hope and courage."

"Come to think of it we still haven't christened the bridge yet have we." The dark haired woman pointed out.

"How about we name it after Naruto?" Inari suggested, "We can call it 'the 'Great Naruto Bridge'."

"Hmm, does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it." Tanzuan said.

"I think it's a fine name." Tsunami added as the party vanished from sight.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 7 and the Wave arc comes to an end. Took me longer to write then I wanted but its finished now, hope it was worth it. Anyway its the end of the Wave arc and Haku is dead whilst Zabuza is alive when it comes to this part of story every fanfic I've read will do 1 of 4 things.

1) It will follow canon and have both Zabuza and Haku die.

2) They will disreguard canon and have both Zabuza and Haku live.

3) Zabuza will die but somehow (often for the most contrived reasons) Haku will survive.

Guess I just wanted to shake things up a little by doing something different.

Before wave of inevtable comments all saying 'Why did you kill Haku' let me say this, and this is true of the manga as well, keeping him alive any longer would be poinless. Haku fulfilled his purpours which was to teach Naruto about 'protecting those precious to you' and then he died, that was it he had no other role to play other then that. Also anyone else who want to write a Naruto story I make this request: please stop desicraiting Haku's copse by bringing him back to life.

As for the whole debate of Haku's gender here is something I found online that make's sense to me and I figured I'd share it with you.

"I was actually discussing this with my friends a couple of days ago, and we decided that while Haku is a boy, he kind of has to follow the gender role of a girl. Most of the issues that lead to Haku's female role come from the fact that Zabuza practically bleeds testosterone. He's strong, focuses much of his attention on killing, and is very easy to rile up. Haku acts like a calming agent to Zabuza and Haku is seen as a softer presence in Zabuza's life.

Also, Zabuza really needs the kind of love and support that only someone in a female role could offer. He is outcast and leads the life of an outlaw. And having a female aura around kind of adds the Yin to his Yang, balancing his strong male presence. In the few non-battle scenes featuring Haku, we see him doing traditionally female-assigned tasks, such as picking herbs, caring after Zabuza, et cetera. Further proving that while he is a boy, Zabuza needs him to serve as a girl.

Haku is definitely a boy, I do not doubt that. I think, though, that because Haku's devotion to Zabuza was so strong and the fact that Zabuza really needed a female figure in his life, Haku was willing to transmogrify himself into a female personage and follow whatever orders Zabuza set forth. After all, Haku himself admitted that he would do anything for Zabuza. And if Zabuza needed a girl, he'd get one in one fashion or another."

Anyway I'm done, please leave your comments and I'll see y'all next time.

Omake

The two of them stood there, both Uchiha brothers, the wind ruffling their hair and the grass around them. The youngest of the pair, Sasuke glared at his brother his eyes burning with hate. The other, Itachi, looked on impassively his face not giving a hint of emotion.

"Itachi, I have finally found you. And I shall now avenge the murder of the Uchiha clan…by murdering you." Sasuke announced.

Itachi stared over at his younger brother, his look indifference being used to hide his disappointment, "Foolish little brother, even after all this time you have learned nothing. But given time you will…Aibou."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What did you call me? Aibou, what the hell does aibou mean?"

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure, I thinks it's Japanese for gay."

Sasuke seemed unsure of what to do, so he decided to deal with it the only way he knew how. By shoving Chidori through someone's lung. And so with his hand crackling with lightning chakra he charged his brother.

Itachi sighed, he then flipped through seals, "SUITON: BLAST OFF NO JUTSU!!!"

Just then the ground beneath Sasuke's feet began to shake before a geyser of water erupted from it shooting the younger Uchiha into the air and over the horizon.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI, DAMN YOU AND YOUR OBVIOUSLY SUPERIOR SKILLS. DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Sasuke yelled as he zoomed away like Team Rocket blasting off again even exiting with a little 'ping' sound.


End file.
